A place to stay
by Runawaywriter28
Summary: Ana is an English housewife in 1945, near the end of the war. She is married to an alcoholic, unappreciated and living a lonely, repetitive life. All of that changes when an American Naval ship docks in England and a certain Captain Christian Grey needs a place to stay until his next mission. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

3rd January 1945

Ana cleaned the house from top to bottom. Everything was perfect. The table was perfectly laid and polished, the floors were mopped, the rooms were all tidy and she'd made a cake. They received the order yesterday, that in order to help the war effort, everyone down the street needed to take in an American soldier.

Apparently one or two of the naval ships had stopped at the port in need of shelter. She didn't mind of course, anything to help the war effort. Her husband, as usual, was fast asleep, probably drunk, on the couch with his feet up, a grubby top on and a beer in his hand. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him and wondered why he wasn't at the pub right now getting himself drunk.

That's what he did every night. He'd come home from working at the docks, put his feet up, demand dinner and then go down the pub for hours while she sat at home all alone. She decided to leave the room and walked back into the kitchen.

She was excited and nervous. She wasn't used to company. Jack didn't let her have her friends over so she used to have to sneak them in or out while he was at the pub until she got caught. Now she saw no one. It would be nice to have some company.

She undid her apron and smoothed down her dress. It was strange, but she hoped that the soldier liked her home. All she knew about him was that he was young, in his late 20's and he was American. He'd been the captain of a naval vessel and was seen as a hero back home. He was a hero of the seas apparently, a fine and very brave man who had worked with the British forces before being brought back here. She'd cleaned out the guest room for him. Her husband had been using it as a place to store his clutter so there was rather a lot to clean out.

At six o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. She felt her heart race and ran into the living room, hitting her husbands arm. He groaned in his hungover haze, dazed from being woken up.

"What the hell, Anastasia?" he growled.

"Our guest is here, will you please just stand and greet him?" she heard him mutter something under his breath as he stood up.

Satisfied that he was awake, even if he looked like a slob, she went to the door. Opening it, she was greeted by two men. The first was middle aged and wearing a suit. He was writing notes on his notepad not even looking at her. The second smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.

He was so handsome, as he stood in his blue naval uniform. He was tall, maybe 6'2 and his eyes were shimmering gray. She continued to stare at him not even realising that the first man was talking to her again until he waved his hand in front of her face rudely.

"Ma'am, this is Captain Christian Grey," the officer introduced them together. She smiled at Christian again and held out her hand. He took it in his and there was a spark that jolted through her like a lightning bolt. She never wanted to let go of his hand.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Hyde, it's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ma'am," his voice was like honey and his hand was still in hers.

 _She was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were bright blue - the kind of blue that captivated your every thought. They reminded him of the sea and of home. She was wearing a pretty dress and she looked so nervous. He hoped she wasn't nervous about him._

They were staring at each other, blue eyes to gray and she felt herself getting lost in his gaze. She quickly pulled her hand from his. She was a married woman and he was an naval captain. She had to stop this now, what must he think of her getting so flustered?

"Ma'am, Captain Grey will be staying with you while the American federal government request his leadership for the next naval mission."

"That's fine, sir," Ana nodded.

"Thank you Ma'am, enjoy your day," the man saluted Christian before walking along with the next soldier to the next house. She looked at Christian and he smiled at her, a wide toothy smile that had her heart fluttering.

"Erm... would you like to come in, Captain?" she asked, gesturing inside.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he nodded, hauling his luggage bag behind him.

"Here, I'll hang up your coat," he pulled his coat off and she couldn't help move her eyes over his frame.

The blue jumper he wore was tight and showed the muscular body underneath, his arms were strong and the colour of the jumper brought out specs of blue in his gray eyes. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts about their guest and hung his coat up on the rack next to her trench coat.

"Welcome to our home, I'm sure it's nothing like America, but I think you'll have to adapt particularly to the weather," he laughed and nodded.

She was funny. He liked a woman who could make him laugh. She seemed so friendly and warm and he was sure he'd feel at home for his short time here with her around. This morning he'd been hoping that the request for him by the American fleet would come within the week but after meeting Ana, he didn't mind how long he stayed. She fascinated him.

"My mother used to say the same thing. Britain rains a lot more than in the states apparently, Ma'am, so I brought an umbrella." She smiled at him thanking the lord that he hadn't noticed her checking him out. Now that would be embarrassing.

He hauled his bag into the porch and then she lead him into the house. He kicked off his shoes and put them by the door as courtesy before following her.

"This is the hallway and this is the living room," she announced as they walked into the lounge. Her husband had sat back down again and struggled to stand up due to his beer belly when he saw his wife and their guest walk into the room.

"Jack, this is Captain Christian Grey. Captain, this is my husband Jack," Christian nodded with a smile and reached out his hand to Jack out of courtesy.. He was repulsed by the creature before him. How would Ana be with this drunk slob? He didn't deserve her but he knew that he couldn't say anything. This man was letting him stay here.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, thank you for allowing me to stay in your home," he said politely. Jack looked him up and down and then shook his hand.

"No problem, Captain," he turned to his wife, "I'm going out, I want my tea late," he demanded. Not a 'please' or a term of endearment. Christian watched as Ana's face fell and she nodded. The sadness in her beautiful eyes was heart wrenching. How could he speak to his wife like that? If Ana was his he'd be worshipping at her feet.

"Ok," she nodded. She felt embarrassed that Christian had already beared witness to what her husband was like and could feel his gaze on her. She wanted to make a good first impression, what must Christian think of them?

"Good. You want to come for a drink, captain? My wife isn't much company."

Christian raised his eyebrows at the cruel comment but Ana didn't seem shocked. It almost appeared that she was so used to comments like that off her husband that she didn't even register them anymore. It disgusted him, she seemed to have no fight left in her body and he hated it.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll just stay here and unpack," Christian replied. He just wanted this pig to leave.

"Suit yourself," Jack said, pulling on his coat and then walking out the door. It shut with a bang leaving the two of them alone.

"Right, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Ana smiled, although now, she looked distant.

"Your husband seems... erm..." Christian couldn't finish his sentence has he didn't know what to say. An ass? A bigot? A fool? Those words didn't seem to quite sum up her husband and his behavior. He just couldn't understand how an angel like Ana got stuck with _that_ for a husband.

"He's just tired," Ana cut in quickly, trying to defend her husbands behaviour. Christian nodded subtly, he wasn't satisfied with her answer but he wasn't about to argue with the woman who was letting him stay in her house. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it with him - she barely knew him - but he hoped that one day she'd open up.

"Would it be possible to put my things in the room I'm staying in? I'd quite like to unpack and then if possible, maybe we could have a drink. I drink coffee but I'm not too fussy if you don't have it, and maybe we could talk a little. I'd like to spend some more time in your company," he smiled softly at her and she looked up at him catching the remark at the end.

"I won't be much company," she sighed. It was clear that she didn't have much confidence in herself.

"I beg to differ. I wanted to hear all about you, I find you intriguing," she looked at him shocked.

"Me? Intriguing?" she asked as he nodded with a smile. She truly didn't know how beautiful she was and Christian blamed her husband for that fact.

"Yes, very," he replied and Ana blushed self consciously. She wasn't used to receiving compliments. Jack never said anything nice about her and it made her feel warm. She repeated the word in her head over and over. _Intriguing._

"I'll... I'll show you you're room and then put some coffee on for you, how do you like it?" Ana asked but her words barely registered with Christian. He walked behind her as they walked up the stairs and marvelled at the beautiful creature in front of him. The dress she wore hugged her curves, her long hair looked so soft and he in awe of her. How did someone so beautiful and kind get treated like that? He was so distracted, it took him a moment of two to reply to her.

"Erm.. sorry, I take mine black. We had very scarce rations aboard the ship and I can't live without my morning coffee so I got used to it."

"If you would like some milk or sugar, you're welcome to it. I don't drink much tea or coffee and my husband only drinks alcohol," she said, that last part with a little disdain but he chose not to question her about that yet.

He wanted to get to know her first, if he was going to be staying a while. He wanted her to trust him and feel like she could open up to him about anything that was on her mind.

She opened a door on the left and gestured for him to go inside. It was cozy and colourful, just like the rest of the house. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the purple and blue throw cushions on the bed.

"It's perfect, thank you," he smiled, turning to look at her. He caught her gazing at him and she blushed. He thought it was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen, the rose tint on her cheeks. She needn't be embarrassed, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since she'd opened the front door.

"You're welcome, captain. I'll make you some coffee, please come down when you're ready," she told him. He nodded and she closed the door behind him leaving him to his thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, she heard heavy feet walking down the stairs and smiled slightly. She heard shuffling and then the noise stopped. She turned to see the captain leaning against the door of the kitchen and her breath caught in her throat. He had changed out of his navy uniform and into a tight T-shirt showing his large, muscular arms and sticking to his abs. His bare feet were crossed and she found that she was even attracted to his feet. What was wrong with her. His copper locks were slightly tousled, his gray eyes gleaming and a beautiful smile was etched on her face. She felt warmth spread through her body just from looking at him.

"H..h..hello, Captain, would you like to take a seat? I've made you some coffee and you can even have a slice of cake of you'd like? I made it just last week with our rations," she turned back around to stir his hot drinking and he watched her.

The way her hips moved, the slope of her neck, her long legs covered by the beautiful rose colour dress she wore. He found himself getting aroused just looking at her. But, he willed himself to stop. She was married and he was their guest. Her husband might have been a bit... cruel, but he didn't know enough about either of them to judge. He only knew that this woman in front of him, was effortlessly beautiful.

He slowly walked towards the table, making sure not to touch her as he walked by. Even without touching her, he could smell her scent. Sweet like the rose dress she wore. Everything about her was bright and flowery.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Christian smiled politely when she placed his coffee and a slice of cake in front of him. Ana sat beside him and found her eyes drawn to his arms.

She needed to stop, she needed to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous man in front of her and focus on the fact she was married. She thought about Jack and that immediately sobered her thoughts. He sipped his coffee and bit into the slice of cake she'd given him. Was it strange to wish that she was the cake? She watched him chew in fascination and when he closed his eyes and let out a moan she found her legs clench in excitement.

"This is delicious, ma'am. Best cake I've ever eaten! That is a big thing for me to say considering my mother won best cake at the state fair three years in a row." Ana giggled and Christian opened his eyes in shock.

That giggle... oh man. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. He vowed to himself that while he was here, as a guest in her home, he'd try to make her giggle as much as possible. The sound warmed his heart. It was like a soft breeze on a hot day and he wanted to hear it again and again.

"I'm glad someone approves," Ana smiled, thinking of what her husband had said about her cake. ' _This tastes like garbage? Did you really waste our rations on this, Anastasia?!'_

She shuddered at the memory. She had silently reprimanded her husband after that comment for the fact that he spent half of his wage on alcohol, which had become more expensive during the war due to scarcity, but she'd never say it to his face. She was too scared of him to do that.

"Are you alright, ma'am? You look a little lost in your own world there," Christian smiled softly and she found herself returning it.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I'm not much good for company am I?" she asked as Christian scoffed. He hated how little she thought of herself. Did she not see how incredible he found her? Did she not realise that he literally couldn't take his eyes off her? He'd rushed around upstairs, unpacking as quickly as possible just so he could spend more time with her.

"Nonsense! You're the best company I've had for years." It was true. There wasn't much to talk about on the ship. Everyone was constantly on guard for the enemy and the conditions were cramped. He'd learned a while ago that it was better just to keep to himself so that it wouldn't hurt as much when his comrades died. The stories he'd heard of brothers being torn apart. Fathers burying their sons. He couldn't risk losing someone he cared about.

"You must be speaking to very boring people then." She smiled sadly and his heart dropped in his chest at her words.

"I was, but I'm not now," he finished off his cake and his coffee and then turned to face Ana.

"So, how long have you lived here for? It's a beautiful house," he told her wanting to change the subject. Ana smiled.

She was proud of the decoration of the house. She'd designed it herself and done it up out of her father's inheritance money to make it pretty. Her husband had said it was a waste of money but it was her money to do what she wanted with it. She made a house a home that she could stand to live in and it reminded her of her childhood; the bright colours and the coziness.

"Thank you, we've lived here for two years now. We moved in once Jack got a new job. He couldn't join the war effort because of his back so he found a job down the mines."

"How long have you been married for?" Christian hated to ask but curiosity won over his mind.

Ana sighed. Her 'marriage' wasn't a topic she enjoyed speaking about to anyone.

"Three years," she stated and continued, "we were kind of... forced together. My father knew his father and the next thing I knew I was walking down the aisle."

Christian watched her face and eyes change from light hearted to anxious as she spoke about her husband. He found himself itching to touch her, but he had to know something first or it was going to fester on his mind for his stay here.

"Ma'am.. does your husband treat you alright?" he asked. From what he'd seen so far of her husband, he was not a very good man and he didn't treat his wife the way she deserved but he had to know if he'd ever hurt her physically or he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

She looked up at him and immediately knew what he meant. He may as well have said it. _'Does Jack hit you?'_ She needed to steer the conversation away from that topic right away. She wasn't prepared to spill her heart to this man she had just met. For all she knew, he could tell her husband.

"I'll get you another piece of cake since you liked it so much," Ana replied quickly getting up and walked over to the cupboard containing the cake.

Christian watched her in surprise. She hadn't answered his question and that worried him. She seemed so fearful of her husband and he hated seeing her so jumpy at even the mention of him. He hoped at one point she would confide in him. He wanted to protect her but it was clearly a touchy subject for her, so he decided to leave it and play it by ear for now.

"Thank you ma'am," he smiled seeing the cake and delved into the slice. It really was delicious and he wasn't about to turn it down.

"So, Captain, where are you from?" she asked, curious about the life of the young naval captain who sat before her.

"New Jersey state, Ma'am, and then when I was twelve we moved to Maryland. My mother, brother Elliot and I. I loved New Jersey but Maryland is where I first joined the navy in Annapolis." Ana nodded fascinated.

"How did you become a captain?" she asked him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had someone to speak to and it was so nice.

"I rose through the naval ranks and captained my first ship when I was twenty-five. I loved the water and I knew it was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life. I think God should have made me a dolphin instead of a human." Ana laughed and Christian smiled as she did.

"A dolphin?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, ma'am. That way, I'd never have to come back to dry land." He winked and she found herself giggling like a schoolgirl.

They continued to talk and laugh while they sat in the kitchen. They had some more coffee and Ana had a slice of cake and then started making their evening meal.

"Would you like some help, ma'am?" Christian asked.

Ana was cooking something on the stove and it smelled delicious. She'd handed him todays newspaper for him to read while he waited for his meal but he didn't want her doing all of the work. He was staying in her home for free, the least he could do was help her around the house.

"No thank you, captain. Please call me Ana," she told him.

"Then I insist you call me Christian. Formalities aren't for the home," he replied as Ana nodded.

"I agree." She said.

"So, Ana, what time should your husband be home?" he asked. Ana almost dropped the spoon she was stirring with when she heard the question and gulped. How could one word make her feel so on edge.

"I... I don't know. I never know, I just hear the door slam when he walks through it. Sometimes he's very late and sometimes he's early." Christian nodded.

"Do you wait up for him?"

"I have to, I didn't once and he ..." she stopped and Christian noticed her hand shaking. "Yes, I wait up for him. He likes me to sit there while he eats." She refrained from adding that the only reason she liked for him to sit with him was so that he could give her a barrage of insults about the food she'd made him.  
"What are you cooking? It smells wonderful," he told her, wanting to make her feel comfortable again. It broke the tension and she turned around and smiled at him. A genuine smile that lit up her face and eyes. It made his heart melt in his chest and every part of him wanted to kiss her. He'd know this woman mere hours but she was already under his skin.

"Cream and parsnip soup. It's my grandmothers recipe and it doesn't need many ingredients so it's perfect." Ana replied, stirring the soup and giving it a taste.

"I can't wait to try it," Christian replied.

Ana continued to prepare the soup and Christian read the newspaper, glancing up at Ana every so often, when they both heard a distinct crashing sound. Ana's body immediately tensed and Christian noticed how on edge she was. Something definitely wasn't right. An inebriated Jack, sloped into the kitchen, not even realising Christian was sitting there.

"Wh..here's m..m...my food," he slurred, sneaking up slowly behind Ana. Her entire body was tense and her hand was shaking. He felt himself become angry and glared at Jack hoping he'd turn around. Nothing was going to happen to Ana whilst he was around.

"It's coming now, I promise, I'm sorry, please, just sit at the table with the Captain," Ana timidly replied. Only then did Jack notice Christian. His demeanour immediately changed from menacing to friendly.

"Hi, Captain," he slurred, holding his hand out to shake.

Christian was clenching his fist to stop himself from punching this man for how uncomfortable he had made Ana feel. Even if she wouldn't admit it, he knew something was amiss. He looked at Jack's hand and instead of shaking it, he simply nodded at the man. Jack's eyebrows furrowed but he simply took a deep breath and sat down.

"Anastasia, set up another place for dinner, Jose is coming." Ana tensed once more. It was clear that this 'Jose' character wasn't a friend of hers. He hated how scared she looked and just wanted to wrap her in his arms but he knew he couldn't.

"Ok," she whispered.

"What was that? You know I hate it when you get all quiet, speak up," Jack demanded and Christian had to clench his teeth to stop himself wringing the man's neck.

"I said ok," Ana said a little louder.

The doorbell rang and Jack got up, scraping the chair across the floor loudly.

"You're going to like Jose, Captain, he's in the reserves of the navy," Jack stumbled a little as he walked to the door leaving Christian and Ana alone.

"Ana, please, what's going on, does he hurt you? You have to tell me, please, I'm worried," Christian asked concerned. Everything about her demeanor told him how scared she was. She was practically shaking and he hated it. He hated that she wouldn't tell him.

Ana didn't say a word, she just continued to stir the soup. Christian watched as Jack and a short, mixed race man walked into the kitchen. The mixed race man's eyes were immediately on Ana and he watched as the man licked his lips. Now there was two men in the room that he wanted to strangle.

"Anastasia, how lovely to see you," Jose told her, his voice husky.

Christian watched as Ana's eyes clenched shut at the counter and she dropped her spoon. She turned slightly to the side. She was even more uncomfortable now that Jose was in the room and Christian needed answers.

"Hello, Jose," she greeted.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" he asked condescendingly opening his arms for her. She gulped and gingerly hugged him. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He whispered something in her ear that made her whole face turn bright white.

"Jose! Let go of Ana and come meet the Captain," as with Jack, Jose's demeanour immediately changed and he came over with a smile on his face.

Christian didn't know which man he hated more right now, Jack was narrowly winning the race for who was going to get punched first but Jose was catching him up.

"Hello, Captain, nice to meet you. I'm Jose Rodriguez. My brother works for the American armed forces and he said he'd heard some great things about you."

Christian shook the man's hand, making sure his grip was extra tight and smiled when he saw Jose wince. _Yes, that's what will happen if you touch Ana again,_ he thought menacingly before releasing the man's hand.

"Captain Christian Grey," Christian responded. Jose nodded, shaking his hand in pain and sat down. Ana set their meal in front of them. It looked and smelled delicious but Jack and Jose didn't seem to think so.

"What is this, Anastasia? It looks disgusting," Jack said. Jose was using his spoon to pick pieces of parsnip up and pulling a child like grimace. Christian shook his head at them. Ana had slaved away in the kitchen making them homemade soup with the little ingredients she had and this was the way they reacted? He didn't know whether he was sat with two grown men or two toddlers.

"It's cream and parsnip soup," she whispered, poured her own bowl. There were four empty chairs at the table, one next to Jack, one next to Jose, one at the head of the table and one beside Christian. Ana didn't even think about it, she just went and sat beside Christian.

Christian couldn't quite depict the myriad of feelings that went through him when she sat beside him. She felt safe with him next to her. Well - safer than she felt next to Jose or her own husband.

"Well it's disgusting," Jack sneered. Ana put her bowl down and Christian shook his head again at the pair.

"I think it's delicious, thank you, Anastasia," Christian replied, taking a spoonful of soup. Jack watched him in shock and Ana didn't raise her head, eating her soup quietly, not wanting to be the centre of attention.

"You like it?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes, I think it's delicious, just what I needed." Christian said, giving the man a pointed look before going back to eating.

Jack shot a glare at Ana.

"He only likes it because he's so used to eating ship slop," he sneered, trying to hide his embarrassment at the captain not agreeing with him.

"Actually, I like it because it's good food," Christian countered, looking at Jack and daring him to say something else. Jack was glaring back at Christian and knew he couldn't win the battle.

Christian was taller than him, stronger and he was a naval captain. Even a drunk, cruel man like Jack Hyde knew when to shut his mouth. Everybody started eating, and Christian couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling he felt when Ana slowly drifted her hand from her lap to his under the table.

She moved to grab for his free hand and squeezed it in thanks. Ana tried to pull it back but he held it tight, moving a thumb along her knuckles slowly and soothingly. She was just thankful that the attention was now on Christian instead of her. Usually dinner with Jose was a competition of 'who can make Ana feel the most uncomfortable' he'd run his beady eyes over her while Jack criticised her cooking, but now the two men had been put in their place and were asking Christian questions about his World War two voyage and she listening in fascination.

"So what's it like on the sea?" Jose asked. He'd now stopped behaving like a child and was eating his soup normally, not a grimace in sight, showing that he did actually like it all along, he just wanted to please Jack, something that annoyed Christian to no end.

"It's frightening at first but you grow to associate it as home," Christian replied.

"When was your first battle?" Jose asked again, eager for information. Christian was still stroking Ana's hand under the table and replied to the question somberly.

"My first time as naval captain in charge of a wartime ship and crew in 1941. We were almost capsized by a German missile and had to fight the enemy at sea."

Jack and Jose looked fascinated, as did Ana, but for an entirely different reason.

"Do you think they'd let me be in your crew for your next voyage?" Jose asked eagerly.

"No, you're too short and weak," Christian deadpanned. Ana choked on her soup trying suppress her laughter and Jose went bright red.

"What are you choking for?" Jack snarled at Ana. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest at his words and she took a sip of water, moving her hand from Christian's to take a sip.

"Something went down the wrong way," Ana said softly. Christian knew that wasn't the reason, she'd been laughing at what he said about Jose and it made him smile. She'd done well to hide it.

Christian, Jack and Jose were still sat at the table while Ana tidied up. Christian had asked her if she needed help twice and even stood up with the intention of helping but Ana gave him a warning look.

"Leave it to Anastasia captain, it's all she does in this house, housework," Jack laughed cruelly. Christian sighed and sat back down. He could feel himself getting to the end of his tether with the man in front of him and he wasn't sure how much more it would take for him to snap. He knew the best thing to do would be to leave the room.

"I might head up in a minute, it's been a long day," Christian told the men.

Ana didn't want him to go upstairs. Christian was the only thing making her feel safe among her husband and his friend. He made her feel protected - he'd defended her repeatedly against her husbands words and she wanted him to stay down here with her.

"Stay down here for a little while, Captain. I want to talk some more, Jose's leaving now anyway," Jack said and Ana breathed a sigh of relief that Jose was leaving.

Jose nodded towards Christian before grabbing Ana around the waist once more swinging her, whispering something that made her uncomfortable again before leaving the house. Christian had to clench his fists to stop him from decking the man. How dare he make Ana feel like that? He pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket to check the time and distract him from knocking Jose out. Ana noticed but didn't say anything.

"Anastasia, go upstairs to bed, this is man talk," Jack said once she'd cleaned the kitchen. Christian opened his mouth to refute his claim but Ana shot him a pleading look and he shut his mouth again.

"Goodnight ,Captain, goodnight Jack," she smiled.

"Goodnight Ana," Christian said.

"Yeah yeah," Jack waved his hand in the air and Christian glared at him. Could he not even bring himself to say goodnight to his wife? Was he really that rude?

Ana walked out of the room and went to bed. Usually she'd be subject to Jack's drunken antics by now, trying to get his wandering hands away from her but he never stopped, no matter how many times she told him to. Jack and Christian sat in silence downstairs. Jack was nursing a beer and Christian was nursing a cup of water. Both were looking at the table.

"So, Captain, how long do you think you'll be staying with us?" Jack asked, secretly hoping that he would be leaving soon.

 _As long as I can, to protect Ana from you,_ Christian thought.

"A few weeks? Maybe a month? It depends on how fast the government comes up with the next naval mission," Christian replied as Jack nodded, disappointed.

"You want a beer?" Jack asked.

"I don't drink, it's a nasty habit. It changes people," Christian replied, hoping that Jack would get the hint. Jack was too drunk to see the insult in Christian's words and just nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to head off to bed," Christian told him.. Jack nodded and raised his beer.

"Good night, Captain," Jack replied. _It's a shame you couldn't say that to your wife_ Christian thought _,_ before heading upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian woke up from the most comfortable sleep he'd had in a long time. It was so foreign sleeping in an actual bed with a mattress rather than the cramped bunks of the naval quarters on the ship. He stretched and threw on some trousers and a shirt before going to relieve himself and brushing his teeth.

He could smell something delicious wafting through the air from downstairs. _God, this woman's a fantastic cook._ She'd plagued his dreams last night - vivid fantasies of him taking Ana out to sea with him on his ship and showing her the world. Kissing her and making love to her under the stars. Ana Steele was affecting him in a way that no woman ever had before and he couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

He walked down the stairs with a smile on his face and into the kitchen but his face soured when he saw Jack, sat at the table in his boxer shorts, reading the paper. The man was disgusting. His wife looked so beautiful in a floral cotton dress, her hair brushed into a ponytail as she cooked and he couldn't even be bothered putting on a pair of trousers.

"Good morning," Christian announced his presence and two sets of eyes set on him. A beautiful blue pair and a hungover green pair.

"Good morning," Ana smiled softly at him turning her head slightly and he smiled back. He looked so handsome. She'd almost forgotten just how devastating the captain was over night.

"Good morning, captain," Jack responded and kicked out a chair for Christian to sit on. "Sit, the wife's making us something to eat."

Christian sat down, not daring to look at the man next to him for fear he wouldn't be able to keep his breakfast down. Ana smiled as she put Jack's breakfast in front of him and he didn't even look up from his paper. He didn't say a word. Christian gritted his teeth and glared at the man. Could this man not even thank his wife for feeding him?

"Here you are captain," Ana smiled, putting his breakfast in front of him. She'd made him a boiled egg with some toast cut into columns. He gave her a beaming smile and she blushed under his gaze.

"I thought that a naval captain might appreciate the English delicacy of eggs and soldiers," she smiled shyly. Christian laughed. She was so thoughtful.

"Thank you, this looks delicious," he demolished his breakfast quickly, enjoying every bite. He looked up at her and was surprised to notice that she wasn't eating. She needed to eat. She looked at him and smiled.

"Enjoy?" she asked, looking at his empty plate and then back up at his face.

"It was fantastic," he smiled, rubbing his stomach in a show of satisfaction. She giggled and the sound was music to his ears.

"I'm glad," And told him.

Christian sat back and watched her husband devour his food. He really was repulsive, he wasn't even using a knife and fork, he was just shovelling the breakfast in his mouth as fast as he could. He finished, and pushed his plate away from him, a signal that seemed to translate as ' _Ana, come and take my dish and wash it'_ because as soon as he pushed it away, she was there, taking his plate and asking if he enjoyed it.

"It was burnt," he said and she sighed. Nothing was ever good in his book. She could make him a gourmet dinner and it would still have fault just because she'd cooked it. She noticed Christian frowning at her husbands words and quickly went to the sink.

"I'm sorry," Ana replied scooping what Jack hadn't eaten into the bin and licking her finger when she got a little bit of sauce on it. He stood up, sliding his chair back.

"I'm going to get ready for work, maybe while I'm gone you can try to look presentable Anastasia. You have food on your face," Jack smirked, sauntering off upstairs.

Christian watched Ana as she stood at the sink. Her hands were balled in fists, her eyes clenched shut and her lip quivering. He knew what he needed to do, he couldn't suppress it any longer. His chair scraped back and her whole body was a tuned to him. Her heartbeat quickened as she listened to his feet pad along the kitchen tiles towards her.

She felt him behind her. He stayed a few inches away for a only a matter of seconds but it felt like hours. She was both excited by his presence and wary of her husband. He moved forward and their bodies fit together, her front to his back. His hands gripped the work surface on either side of her balled ones and she closed her eyes again at the sensation of him against her.

His body was making her tingle, his smell was surrounding her and his arms were making her feel so safe, trapping her against the work surface and saving her from her husband. She felt his warm breath on her neck and almost stopped breathing. Every nerve was awakened and she knew that she was aroused. She'd never felt aroused before. Her husband never attracted her, it was a marriage of convenience, not of love and she only endured the quick, painful sex to keep her husband happy.

Christian brought her senses to the surface, she felt like she could breath as long as he was near. He made her feel things that she never had before; longing, arousal, lust. His lips moved closer to her ear and her body felt weak. She noticed his hands gripping the work surface tightly and knew that he must have felt the same way. The tension in the air was so thick that one spark would set them off. His warm breath was on her ear, she knew she was panting and clenching her thighs together, but she couldn't help herself. Then, he breathed three words in her ear that turned her to a mess.

"You look beautiful," he breathed. It was true. He couldn't stay away from her if he tried and he was amazed and thrilled that she was letting him get this close to her - letting him give her comfort.

She knew it was to counteract those harsh words Jack had said earlier but the effect of those words made her both happy and sad. It was a wonderful thing to know that there was someone out there, somewhere, who thought she was beautiful. He had complimented her food, he had defended her against Jack and Jose and he hadn't pulled his hand away when she was needing comfort last night.

She felt safe when he was around. But right now, she wanted nothing more than to grind her hips into his; put his hands on her body and have him kiss and touch her everywhere. And she couldn't, and that was what made her feel sad.

She was married and that thought sobered her inappropriate thoughts. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs startled them. Christian moved away from her to sit back down at the table and she stayed at the work surface, aroused and disarmed. She was a married woman and no matter how her husband treated her, he deserved her respect, even if she didn't get it in return. She had to stop this. She had to stop thinking about Christian. She met him yesterday and he was already making her doubt everything she knew.

Christian meanwhile was having similar thoughts. He was hard as rock and was trying to will his erection to go down but it was no use - not when the woman of his dreams was stood less than ten feet away from him. He couldn't believe how risky that was - he was seconds away from rocking his hips into hers, kissing away her pain and her husband could have walked in at any moment.

Jack walked into the room none the wiser that anything had just happened between the captain and his wife. He was dressed now and shaved but the smell of alcohol still followed him everywhere.

"I'm leaving, I'll be home for dinner but I'm going back out with Jose later," Jack said, buttoning the last few buttons on his mining gear.

"Ok," Ana said, "have a good day," he ignored her and turned his attention to Christian.

"Fancy a drink later, Captain? You could just have a cola or something soft if you don't want a real drink. You could come and meet the boys?" Jack asked. Christian could think of nothing worse than going for a drink with Ana's drunken husband and meeting his 'friends'.

"I'll think about it and let you know,"Christian stated. Jack nodded and left, whistling on his way out and leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

The tension was palpable. Every time they were alone it got stronger and stronger. She heard his chair scrape back and even that simple movement affected her. She had to stop this, now.

"Christian?" she turned to look at him, stood by the table with a heart breaking, bright white smile gracing his face. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yes?" he replied, his gray eyes twinkling at her. She blushed under his gaze and almost lost her trail of thought - almost.

"We need to talk, I'm married. I don't know what happened just now but, it can't happen again," his face fell and so did her heart.

"I'm so sorry, I made you uncomfortable didn't I? I'm sorry, Ana," he was panicking. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable but she rushed to reassure him.

"No! You didn't make me feel like uncomfortable at all. But, no matter how my husband treats me, I'm a married woman." Christian nodded solemnly. She was right.

"I understand, I'm sorry," he replied.

"Please don't apologize," she told him as he nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen door. She was too tempting to be around.

"I'm going for a run and to explore if that's ok? I've only been to Britain once before and I want to see how its changed," his expression was neutral and she knew he was hurt by what she'd just said.

"I could come with you if you'd like?" Ana said softly.

"It's ok, I'm only exploring the town and having a bit of fresh air, I'll be back soon," he told her. He had to get out of here and clear his mind. He needed to get his thoughts under control. Ana could feel his distancing himself from her and she didn't like it. She felt like someone was standing on her chest as a dull ache arose. She wished she hadn't said anything, at least then she'd still have a slice of happiness in the form of Christian Grey to make her life a little bit more bearable.

He knew he needed to distance himself from this woman. He felt so much for her after only a day and her words had put everything into perspective. She was married and he was leaving on another naval mission to protect the allies against the enemy in a few weeks. She had a husband and he had to respect that, he had to distance himself before he felt anything more for her. He had to pull himself away before he did any damage.

"I really would like to come with you, Christian. I never get leave the house, I'm never allowed to unless I'm going to the market," Ana whispered. He didn't know whether he wanted to go and punch her husband for making her his prisoner or hug her. Both would leave lasting consequences so he decided instead to use his words.

"If you'd like to come, then I'd be happy for you to accompany me," he smiled and she returned it. She was excited, that much was obvious. Being cooped up in the house for so long didn't do much for your state on mind.

"I'll go and grab my coat," she skipped towards the coat rack and Christian smiled at he followed her. Her excitement was heart warming and he was pleased that she wasn't mad at him about what happened earlier. If she wanted to spend the day with him then he'd be more than happy to oblige her.

* * *

Stepping outside with Christian was foreign. The world was an ugly place filled with criminals and a war was being fought on the continent but standing next to him, she felt like nothing could hurt her. He was tall and strong and she knew that while she was with him, nothing would happen to her. She was safe for as long as he was here with her; nothing could hurt her, not even her husband. She slipped her arm into his as they walked and he almost stopped in his tracks. She gulped, wondering if she'd done something wrong and went to remove it but he put a hand over hers.

"Where would you like to go?" she asked him.

"Where would you recommend?" he replied. He was so proud to have her on his arm - he didn't care where they went as long as she was with him.

"There's a park around the corner if you want to go and run or there's some shops in the town square," Ana said.

"The park sounds nice, do you want to go there?"

"I'll go anywhere," _with you_ she wanted to add. They walked, arm in arm, down to the park in a world of their own, laughing and talking animatedly.

There were children playing and Ana was shocked by the normality of their outing. They looked like a regular couple, arms linked, chatting and laughing. It was never like this with Jack. He'd keep his distance from her, laughing with his friends whilst she trailed along behind them carrying his coat like a carthorse and wishing she could just run away.

"We should have brought some bread and we could have fed the ducks," Christian exclaimed and Ana giggled, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"There's a war on you know, everything is rationed. We don't have enough spare to feed to ducks,"

"Ducks need to eat too," Christian pointed out and she smiled at him.

"Very good point, Captain. I'll be sure to deliver my weekly bread ration straight to the duck pond from now on." Christian let out a hearty laugh. The sound made her whole body feel warm.

They carried on walking down the duck pond until Ana heard her name being called. She panicked not wanting to turn around incase it was one of Jack's friends and tightened her grip on Christian's arm. She heard her name being called more clearly and she immediately recognised the voice.

"Kate?" Ana turned to see her best friend barrelling towards her and pulling her into a massive hug.

"I'm so happy to see you. I can't believe you're out here, I've missed you so much. I tried to come around but your brute of a husband came out of your house and threatened me. I argued with him but you know what he's like. Are you ok? Are you safe?" Kate was holding her so tight that she could hardly breath. Ana had no idea that her friend had come to try and see her.

"I'm fine, Kate. I missed you too, so much," they pulled back and were grinning widely at each other. Kate turned her attention to the man next to Ana and her draw dropped open and her eyes bugged out.

"Kate this is Captain Christian Grey. Captain, this is my friend Kate." Christian stuck his hand out for her to shake but she just continued to stare at him.

"Wow... I mean hi... I mean wow," Kate said, breathlessly looking at the good looking man. Ana thumped Kate in the arm which seemed to bring her back to earth. She felt jealousy flowing through her at her friends obvious ogling.

"Christian? Would you mind trying to find us a bench to sit on? I just need to speak to Kate for a moment." Christian nodded and smiled. He could see Ana practically turning green with jealousy at the look her friend was giving him. He wanted to tell her that Kate wasn't his type - he had a thing for brunette housewives with ocean blue eyes - but he knew right now wasn't the right time.

"Of course," he smiled at Kate, before walking away.

"Wow, Ana, that's the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. How on earth are you at the park with him? Where's Jack? Wait, did you two split up? Because if you did that's one hell of an upgrade," Kate said excitedly.

"No, we didn't split up. Christian is our guest for the next few weeks, a room at our house was requested by the foreign office,"

"Oh, well, I never got a letter or I'd have taken him in. I'm so jealous of you getting to look that man everyday," Kate smirked at Ana who was secretly thanking the lord for sending her the letter rather than her friend.

"I've missed you so much, Kate."

"We'll find a way to see each other, Ana. We always do. Now get back to your handsome captain before someone tries to grab him." Ana laughed and walked over to Christian who was watching the ducks swim around in the water.

"You miss it, don't you?" Ana asked, sitting beside him.

"Yes," he nodded, "It's strange being away from the water, I miss it a lot,"

"I'd love to go out on the water, I've never even been out of the country." Christian turned to face her, giving her the soft smile that made her heart flutter.

"Maybe one day your husband will take you," he suggested, but who was he kidding. Her husband wouldn't even say good night to her, he really couldn't see him taking her on a trip out to sea. Christian wanted to tell her that he'd happily take her out to sea - he'd show her the world and make her happy but it all came back to one thing - she was married.

"Maybe..." she said wistfully.

"Well, maybe we should get back," Christian smiled, wanting to lighten the mood after the mention of Jack. Ana nodded and grabbed his arm.

They arrived at the house and Christian took his coat and shoes off before opening the door for Ana.

"Is there any chance I can run myself a bath or have a shower?" he asked. He liked to keep himself fresh, even when he was out at sea.

Ana's mouth went dry at the thought of a sopping wet Captain Christian Grey in the shower.

"Erm.. of course," she stuttered, trying to clear her head of her thoughts.

 _Haven't you only just told the man that he can't be close to you like he was before and you're thinking about what it would be like to watch him wash himself in the shower?_ Her subconscious reprimanded her.

"It's the first door on the right, I'll show you how to work it," he followed her to the ground floor bathroom, his eyes glued to her hips. What he wouldn't give for her to join him in the shower. He would retire from the navy right now and never set sail on the seas again just to have the chance to show her how this beautiful woman how she should be treated. Just one chance to pleasure her and take away the pain that _Jack_ had caused her for years.

She bent over to turn the knobs on the shower and he had to stifle a groan. Her body enticed him like no other. She was too alluring for her own good and she didn't even realise it. Her confidence had been knocked by _him_ and her self worth. She turned the knobs as Christian tried to control himself. He could feel his trousers becoming tighter and he had to will himself to calm down. She was married, she wasn't his and he wasn't hers no matter how much he it.

"Here, that switch makes it warmer and that one makes it cooler, would you like the radio on? I always listen to the radio during the day." Christian nodded. He always put the radio on when he was on his ship.

"I'd love to hear what British radio broadcasts have to offer," he smirked and she giggled.

She went into the kitchen to put the radio on, loud enough so he could hear. He climbed under the shower head and his muscles relaxed under the gentle rain. A familiar song was playing on the radio, his mother used to sing it sometimes when she was cooking. He couldn't help but start to sing the words, it reminded him of home even if he was so far away.

Ana was across the hall in the kitchen, sitting down and listening to Fred Astaire's vibrant voice when she heard another male voice join in. She giggled when she heard Christian start to sing from in the shower to the familiar song.

" _Lovely ... Don't you ever change_  
 _Keep that breathless charm_  
 _Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
 _a-just the way you look tonight_

 _Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_  
 _Just the way you look tonight"_

The song ended and she decided to stand at the end of the short hallway containing the utility closet and the bathroom and give him a round of applause for his performance.

"Bravo, Captain, what a lovely voice you have," she called.

"Thank you, Ana. I perform a range of songs while in the shower so you'll have to tell me your favourite," Ana giggled and went to sit down again. She heard the shower stop and then, he was shuffling around drying himself.

"Ana?!" he called.

"Yes?"

"Will you please grab me some clothes from my room? I didn't bring any I here with me?"

"Of course," she hurried upstairs and into his room. The smell of him was everywhere and she wanted to bottle it and take it with her always. She saw the aftershave he used on the side and lifted the cap to take a whiff of the Smoky scent that caressed her senses every time he walked past her.

She found his clothes in a neat pile and grinned at the thought of getting to pick what he wore today. She settled on a pair of black trousers and a dark blue jumper. She loved seeing him in blue - it brought out the colour of his beautiful eyes.

She hurried back downstairs and dropped them outside the door of the bathroom. She almost wanted to stay just to see him open the door in just his towel but thought against it. That was temptation and would awaken thoughts she was trying to supress.

"They're outside the door," she shouted before going back out into the kitchen. He emerged a few moments later, hair damp, stubble gone and a glint in his eyes that always appeared when he saw her.

"What should I do with my dirty clothes?" he asked.

"I'll put them in the washer later."

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to do it," he smiled but she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm happy to wash them for you," she took his clothes, putting them in the washing pile and they sat and listened to the radio for the afternoon, occasionally chatting and enjoying each others company.

Jack came home around six, he was grubby and grumpy as usual not that Ana or Christian expected anything different. He already had a beer in his hand and Christian wondered how on earth he managed to get so much alcohol in a war, on a miners salary. Ana was struggling with ingredients from dinner but her husband was splashing out of beer. He dragged his chair out without saying a word and sat down.

"Hi, honey, would you like some tea?" Ana asked sweetly.

"I'd like to know why you were out at the park today, Anastasia?" Jack growled and Ana gulped.

"I..I was er..." Christian could hear the panic in her voice and decided to step in and speak for her.

"She was showing me around, Jack. I asked her to come with me and show me a few places where I could run," Christian responded, Jack looked at Christian, his eyes squared, assessing him.

"Captain, would you mind leaving my wife and I alone for a minute? I need a word with her," the menacing tone in Jack's voice terrified Ana and glued Christian to his chair. He wasn't going to move and let anything happen to her. He needed to protect her from Jack. He looked at Ana and she moved her eyes towards the door, silently telling him to leave. When he didn't move she did it more vigorously, pleading with him to leave and make things easier.

"Sure, Jack, I'll be upstairs," Christian conceded. Jack nodded and the captain sloped upstairs.

He walked into his room and waited... he didn't know what he was waiting for, a bang? Raised voices? Anything that would alert him that Ana was in danger. One minute turned into five minutes which turned into half an hour. He was restless, his foot tapping on the floor and his mind debating whether or not to go downstairs.

Christian still hadn't heard a word until he heard Ana's soft voice call him down for dinner. He went downstairs and everything looked fine, the kitchen was tidy, Ana was preparing the meal over the stove and Jack was reading the paper, still in his grubby clothes. Christian sat down and Jack looked at him.

"You want to go for that drink later, Captain? They do non-alcoholic beer if you don't drink?"

Ana was surprised to hear that Christian didn't drink and very pleased. At least she wouldn't have to deal with another drunk in the house. She'd wondered why he hadn't asked for anything alcoholic since she'd come to their house. That was the first thing Jack wanted when he got home; a beer or a whiskey, whichever he could afford at the time.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I have to keep my fitness up and I haven't gone on a run yet so I was planning to later on." Christian replied. In reality, he just didn't want to spend anytime with Jack or his drunk friends.

"Suit yourself," Jack said. He went back to reading his paper, not noticing Christian's jaw drop open and eyes widen when Ana turned around. She had hand marks on her throat, harsh red marks that would most likely turn to bruises. Her beautiful face was wet with tears. How the hell had he not heard that? He wanted to break every bone in Jack's smug face - he wanted to kill him for hurting Ana.

"What the hell happened?! What did you do to her?" Christian threw his chair back, prepared to fight Jack. Jack looked up from his paper and then at Ana. Christian could see a spiral of fear in the man's eyes.

"Calm down, Captain. I didn't do anything right, Ana?" she nodded her head vigorously, turning to Christian and pleading with him to let it go. Christian shook his head, he couldn't let this go on any longer. He couldn't let Ana live in fear of her husband. He couldn't stand by and watch Jack get away with putting his hands around his wife's throat.

"You hurt her! You bastard! How dare you lay your hands on her like that!" Christian shouted. He clenched his fists and glared at the man in front of him with fire in his eyes.

Jack shoved his chair back and stared at the man in front of him. Christian was taller by an inch or two, he was muscular, his arms were massive and his hands were balled at his sides showing his anger. He was clenching his teeth, his face almost purple and Jack knew he wouldn't win this fight. Even he wasn't stupid enough to try and fight Captain Christian Grey.

"Captain, what I do with my wife, in my home, is my business and mine alone. She's told you that I didn't do anything, so please calm down and eat," Jack placated trying to calm the captain. Christian scoffed.

"You expect me to believe that?" he roared. He was beyond angry, all he could see was Jack's finger marks on Ana's neck.

"You're a guest in my house. It is my house and what I say happened is what happened," Jack said simply. Christian grabbed Jack by the scruff of his neck, lifting him off the floor and shoving him against the wall. His feet were dangling and his face was level with Christian's.

"Tell me the truth!" Christian spat.

"Stop it, Captain! Put him down," Ana ran towards them and tried to tug at Christian's arm but he was too strong.

"Please, stop." Ana begged, fresh tears pouring down her face as she tried desperately to separate the men.

Christian turned to look at Ana. Her eyes were red from crying and she was pleading with him to stop. She was so beautiful and he knew, at that moment, he'd do anything for her. Even if it meant not beating the shit out of her husband. He dropped Jack from his grasp and moved away from the scene. Jack was panting, his eyes wide looking back at Christian.

"Ok, I think we all just need to calm down now, please sit Captain, I don't want any trouble." Jack had his hands up in surrender as Christian stared him out. He didn't say a word, but he did sit down making Jack release a breath of relief. He sat down, a little shaken from the ordeal and picked up his newspaper once more.

"Here,"Ana handed Jack his meal and then passed another plate to Christian. He noticed the bruises on her wrist and felt the anger flare up inside of him once more. But he'd promised Ana he'd stop and he wasn't about to scare her like her husband did.

"This looks incredible," Christian smiled at Ana.

"Thank you, Captain," Ana took a seat next to Christian once again rather than next to her husband and started to eat.

Christian could tell that Jack was biting his tongue to stop himself from making a sarcastic comment about the meal. If he made a comment, Christian didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from throwing Jack through the wall and into the next house. They ate in silence, Jack continued to read the newspaper as he ate and Christian glared at Jack between mouthfuls of stew.

Jack finished first, shoving the plate into the middle of the table and Ana picked it up straight away, leaving her own meal to put it in the sink. Jack still didn't say a word. By now, Ana would have expected to have been ridiculed about how useless she was and how bad of a cook she was. She would have been subject to comments about her clothing, her hair, the way she cooked. But Christian's intimidation had seemed to silence her loud and abrasive husband. When the doorbell rang signalling that Jose had arrived to pick Jack up, she'd never seen him so relieved to get out of the house.

"I'll be back late, I'll pick you up something Captain, a bottle maybe? As a peace offering," Jack said, clearly wanting to appease the captain.

"Thank you, Jack," Christian nodded.

Jack left the table without even acknowledging his wife and they both heard the door slam as he left. Christian stayed seated, unsure of what to do or whether his presence was welcome. He knew he'd probably just put her in a stressful position by attempting to hurt Jack and by her coming out today with him, she'd been hurt by her husband. He couldn't help but feel responsible.

Ana was washing the dishes at the sink when she felt Christian move from his chair. She was shaking and her neck was pulsating from her husbands grip. She knew that Christian wasn't stupid and would have worked out as soon as he walked into the room that her husband had attacked her. Despite that, she also couldn't bring herself to explain everything to him. She was on the verge of crying, her eyes were puffy and she ached all over.

"Ana," she heard his soft voice and it was like a balm to all of her pain. It was ridiculous to think that a man she had just met two days ago could have become something of a harbour to her but he had. And it wasn't right. He'd be gone in a few weeks leaving her alone again and that thought both saddened and terrified her. She didn't want him to go.

"I'm fine," her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry. She heard his shuffling towards her until he was behind her, just as he had been. She felt him, his presence, even without his touch.

He knew that she was anything but fine. Her body was shaking, she looked exhausted and like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. He just wanted to wrap her in her arms and comfort her but he knew he couldn't.

"Ana, please," he was pleading with her to open up, to let him help her and try to take the pain away but she couldn't. She was too emotional, too tired of being treated like a slave by her husband and his friends, tired of being steamrolled by him and insulted by him.

She'd built up a wall to deflect his words long ago but over the last few days it had come tumbling down brick by brick. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried but she was on the brink of a full blown emotional breakdown.

"Ana," he said again, his hand reaching to touch her. But she couldn't allow him. If he touched her, she'd be lost. She'd throw herself into his arms and sob on his shoulder. She'd tell him all of her secrets, bare her very soul to him and allow him into her head and she couldn't. He would be gone soon and she'd be alone again, as she always was.

"I'm fine, Christian," she whispered, washing the last dish.

"Please talk to me, Ana." He pleaded.

"I said I'm fine!" she spat, turning to face him, "Stop saying my name, Christian! Just leave me alone. I need to go and lie down," she stalked out of the Christian without another word.

Christian itched to go after her and hold her. She needed comfort and he wanted so badly to help her. But she wouldn't let him get close. She was open and then closed. She confused him so much but then, sometimes she was so transparent to him, like an open book, her actions told a story.

She hadn't wanted him to hurt Jack, not because Jack would be injured but because it would cause more trouble than it was worth. It was his fault that she'd been hurt, he should have stayed in the kitchen instead of going upstairs, he should have listened more closely or strangled Jack before he could raise a hand to his wife. But he hadn't and now she was physically and emotionally drained. He heard her sobbing into her pillow upstairs and knew he had to do something; anything to make her feel better.

Ana felt awful for shouting at Christian when all he was doing was trying to help her. It was like her anger took over at that moment and he was the object of her frustrations. For one moment, he was Jack to her, he was Jack and Jose and her mother and everyone else who had ever been hurtful towards her and she lashed out. She'd never felt like this before, so emotionally drained, so completely hopeless. She sobbed like she'd never sobbed before, crying into her pillow until her tears stopped falling. She just lay there, wondering how she'd ever be happy when everything around her made her so sad.

Before she'd met Christian, she thought it was just normal for men to be disrespectful towards their wives. The only other couples she knew were her mother and father, but her father was always working away so she didn't know him too well. A knock on the door startled her from her musing.

"Erm... hi," he was nervous, a shy smile graced his face and her heart sped up at the sight of him.

He was so handsome and he cared for her more than anyone else had before. Why couldn't he stay forever and take her away from this place? Why couldn't she have met him first when she was eighteen instead of Jack.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, and that's fine, but I made you a cup of tea and a slice of your cake. My mother always said that the best way to make a woman feel better is to give her sugar so..." he smiled again shyly, nervously and she found herself smiling back at him. He placed the tray down and went to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hand, "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I shouldn't have, you did nothing wrong." Christian smiled at her softly and squeezed her hand before letting go. He was glad to see a little colour back in her face and she was no longer shaking.

"Sometimes everything just gets on top of us and we need to get our frustrations out. We all go through that Ana, we're only human." Christian shrugged and she nodded.

"I'll leave you to rest, call me if you need anything, I'll stay downstairs out of your way," he started to walk towards the door and away from her but she didn't want him to leave. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could while she could. She knew that she felt something for him, she knew that she should keep her distance but her heart wanted to pull him closer and never let him go.

"Don't leave, will you just sit here with me for a while and tell me a story about your travels? I want to imagine that I'm with you, that I've left here and I'm on-board one of your ships on the open waves, the winds in my hair and the waves crashing against the side of the boat. I'd be free. Could you help me imagine that?" she asked. His eyes were soft and his smile was sad as he looked upon her. He couldn't deny her anything even if he tried.

"Of course," he told her. She held out her hand to him and he took it in his large hand, sitting on the edge of the bed near her. He noticed that her hand was trembling in his so he laced their fingers together and brought it to his lips. He wanted her to feel safe with him. Her breath caught in her throat at the simple action. How did such a tiny gesture make her forget her name and her marriage vows. All she wanted to do was curl up in Christian's arms forever.

"My favourite ship was the first one I sailed in when America first joined the war. It was a beauty of a boat. I named her 'The Grace' after my mother. The crew on that ship were my favourite too because they did absolutely everything I said without question. I didn't get any whining from them or anyone annoying me while I was trying to sleep or eat, it was great."

Ana giggled at him and he kissed her hand again. Her giggle was his favourite sound in the world.

"The first day we left the docks and went out onto sea, we sailed across Atlantic Ocean which separated Northern America and Europe. It was the most perfect day, not a cloud in the sky and the waves were non existent. There wasn't another boat for miles and I just remember thinking that it seemed impossible that we were actually in a war when the water was so calm and the weather so beautiful," Ana watched him in awe as he spoke so passionately about his job.

"Our first battle was against the Germans. We were attacked by a two U-boats and the enemy stormed the ship. We fought them off but seventy-five percent of my crew were killed. I still have a scar from that battle from where part of my shirt caught fire." Ana winced at his words as he chuckled. "Are my tales of the sea scaring you?"

"No, they're so interesting, carry on," she smiled, watching him in awe as he told her about his second run in with the Germans and his sunken ship. He told her about when they docked one night and were stormed by a group of drunk hooligans and some of the pranks he played on his second crew when they started to pester him. She laughed at some of his stories and by the end, she felt so much better than she had earlier.

"Thank you," she whispered, still holding his hand in hers, "you really cheered me up," he winked at her.

"Anytime, Ana,"


	3. Chapter 3

On the fifth day of Christian's stay with Hyde's he finally managed to go for a run. He dressed in his gear early, ate with Ana while Jack kept quiet as he had done since Christian had almost strangled him against the kitchen wall. Jack had been subdued and everytime Christian walked into the room, he jumped up to greet him like he was trying to make amends.

Christian found it annoying; he shouldn't be trying to make amends with Christian he should have been grovelling to his wife. Christian kept Jack at arms length with cold politeness; he vowed to himself that if Jack every touched Ana again, he'd kill him. Pure and simple.

He waited until Jack left, to make sure Ana was safe and then took off to run around by the park. He did a few laps around the pond, not caring in the slightest when it started to rain. It reminded him of when he was at sea; the water splashing with every raindrop and echoing around the pond. He was brought back to his memories of harsh storms and angry skies stirring down on his ship as he steered it through the mighty waters to battle. He missed the sea dreadfully, so being near water was always a welcome reminder of home.

'Typical English weather,' he thought, 'at least I've experienced it now,' the rain continued as he ran around the park and up the paths. There was a children's playground that led to another area of the park for dog walkers. By the time Christian started walking back to the pond, he was dripping wet from the rain and sweat. The rain had stopped by this point and the clouds had opened up to the bright sunshine.

He decided to stop by the pond for a moment and take a breather. After not running for almost a week, his body wasn't used to the strain and was exhausted. He threw himself down onto the bench next to him as he watched the ducks circling the pond in fascination when he felt a presence beside him.

"A sea Captain through and through, can't go anywhere without wishing they were in the water," Christian looked up to see Ana's friend Kate looking at him.

"The water follows me everywhere, hello Kate," he smiled politely, as he nodded silently, inviting her to sit next to him.

"Hello Captain, how's Ana?" she asked. Christian wasn't surprised by Kate's question. He supposed that she'd probably had to witness much worse than he'd seen so far and it made him feel sick to the stomach. He wondered just how far Jack had gone and felt the anger rise within him.

"She's ok," Christian replied softly, continuing to look out across the pond deep in thought.

"I'm sure you know by now about Jack..." Kate said, her voice trailing off.

Christian nodded solemnly. Even the sound of the man's name was enough to make him boil with rage.

"Yes, I do, but I won't let it happen while I'm around. I threatened him the other night and he hasn't said anything or done anything since." Kate nodded in agreement. She was very glad that Christian was in the house. She worried about her friend constantly and she was glad to know that she was protected - at least for a little while.

"I knew I liked you," she said, while Christian chuckled. "How long are you here for?" she asked.

"Could be a few weeks, could be a month or two, whenever my next mission comes in and I get picked up by the American navy."

"Do you want to leave?"she asked.

Christian was struggling to answer that question himself. On one hand he couldn't wait to go back on the water. It was where he belonged; his home. It was all he knew and he loved the danger and the patriotic accomplishment that came with defending his country. He loved the excitement of the battle, the anticipation of the coming danger and the roar of adrenaline that came with fighting another.

But, on the other hand, there was Ana. Beautiful, sweet Ana. He didn't want to leave her. They were nothing but friends, but there were feelings there that ran so much deeper that neither of them had dared to admit. He'd known her a week. She was under his skin and in his mind all of the time.

He couldn't help but get aroused when he looked at her, he couldn't help but want to kiss her lips and hold her. He couldn't help but want to kill her husband for hurting her and more than anything, he didn't want to leave her alone with him. He wanted to pack her in his bag and take her away with him, even though it was impossible. So yes, he missed the sea, but when he went to sea, he knew that he'd miss and worry about Ana.

"I do want to get back on the water, but..."

"Ana," Kate prompted. Christian's head shot to look at her and she had a knowing smile on her face, "you don't want to leave Ana. I saw the two of you the other day, linking arms and laughing together. She's had such a miserable, hard life and I could tell just be the way she laughed the other day, that you're bringing a bit of sparkle back into it."

"But she's married and I'm leaving," he started to say. It hurt him to say the words. Oh how he prayed things were different. He wished that he could go back in time and find her before she married that brute. How he wished he could make her happy.

"I understand that, but I always believe that fate has a funny way of working things out. For now, you and Ana should just enjoy each other while you can."

Christian nodded. She was right. Kate gave him a small smile of sympathy, watching his face from a myriad of emotions. How could he feel so much for a married woman that he'd met not even a week ago?

"I've got to head back, it was nice talking to you Kate," he smiled at her. He liked Kate already, she was feisty but fiercely protective of Ana and he could see why they were such good friends.

"You too, Captain. Take care of my friend,"she replied as he nodded and left the park, running the whole way, suddenly catching a second wind.

* * *

He opened the door to the house quietly, using the key on the hook to lock it after him, and heard the wireless radio blaring from the kitchen. He hadn't heard the song before. Being aboard his ship the only station on the radio was to the US embassy. He took his shoes off and started to walk into the house when he heard a sound that made him stop in his tracks.

A soft voice singing the words of the song before humming the melody. She sounded like an angel and he was suddenly walking towards the sound, hoping to get a glimpse of her singing. He walked towards the kitchen, as quietly as he could and then he saw her.

She was peeling potatoes and carrots, the radio on the lowest volume so she could just hear the music being played and she was shaking her hips as she sang, loud and proud. He licked his lips, cursing his bodies reaction the her beautiful body moving to the soft melody. He continued to watch her.

Nothing else mattered at that moment apart from the fact that she was singing and enjoying herself; she looked happy swaying her lips to the music and he could think of nothing more fascinating than watching this woman in her element. The song ended and she was still unaware of his presence until she turned around to grab something from the fridge and jumped at the sight of him.

How long had he been standing there? She thought as blushed bright red and her mouth was agape, staring at him. He watched her with vibrant gray eyes which she was sure could see right into the depths of her soul.

She was waiting for him to say something; anything, but he just continued to look at her, a soft smile playing on his beautiful face and his eyes were sparkling in delight at having caught her.

"You startled me, how long have you been standing there?" she blurted out, her eyes still wide as she surveyed him.

"Long enough," he smirked.

"You saw me?!" she shrieked and he laughed.

"Yes, and I found you enchanting," he told her. She blushed. He loved her blush and couldn't help but wonder what she looked like when she was blushing for other reasons … everywhere.

"More like embarrassing," Ana replied back. He walked towards her and with every step he took, she walked backwards until she was leaning against the counter with him only a foot away looking down at her.

"No, I mean beautiful and mesmerising," he whispered.

"You must have seen women dancing before, Captain," Ana giggled, but she stopped when she saw the serious look gracing his handsome face.

"Nobody as beautiful as you," Christian whispered. He moved his hand to her face, stroking his thumb down her cheek and she closed her eyes at his light touch. Her whole body was ignited for the man in front of her. She felt him inch towards her and opened her eyes to see him. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to touch her with those protective hands and make her feel beautiful. His lips moved towards her ear, his warm breath sending shivers up her spine.

"Dance with me," he whispered wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

"What?"she asked wide eyed. He smiled and pulled her by her hand into the middle of the kitchen. His hand moved to the radio to turn up the music and he smiled at her. "I said, dance with me," he told her.

"But I can't dance," she tried saying. Her mind was telling her that she was going to make a fool of herself - she'd probably stand on his feet or get the steps wrong but her heart - oh her heart. It was beating so fast she swore he could hear it from where he stood and it was calling for his strong arms to fold around her and keep her safe from the cruel world she was part of.

"You don't have to be able to dance, just keep your eyes on mine and follow my lead, after what I've just seen when I walked into the kitchen I'm pretty sure you're a natural," Christian said.

She looked at him in shock. He shrugged at her smiling, knowing that she'd probably worked out his motive by now. He just wanted to hold her. He just wanted to feel her soft curves under his fingertips and share the same air as her. He didn't care that she had never learned how to dance or that they were in a small kitchen, he just needed to touch her.

"The beauty of dancing is that you can do it anywhere and anytime. We could do it with or without music and even though we're not in a ballroom and you say you can't dance, we'll find a way to move together," he whispered the last part, his lips so close to hers that she could almost taste them.

She didn't think of the consequences, she didn't question why she was doing it, all she could think about was being close to Christian. Feeling his strong hands circling her waist and his toes touching hers as they moved in time to the music.

She rested one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it twice before looking back at her. She couldn't move her gaze as they started to dance slowly, barely moving. It was as though they were in a trance, as close as could be, toe to toe and eye to eye. He moved his hand from hers and put it on her waist as she moved both of hers to his shoulders. He brought them even closer and spun her around in his arms.

"You look so beautiful and you dance like a swan," he told her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this stunning creature in his arms. The small smile on her face and the sparkle in her ocean blue eyes as they stared at one another was his undoing and the heat rose throughout his body.

"I don't think swans can dance," she replied, giggling.

"They're elegant and so are you," he said, she smiled softly at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

She could feel the skin of his neck against her face; the rough texture of his stubble and his spicy aftershave invaded her senses. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms completely around his neck, sighing when he kissed her hair.

It was the most comforting feeling she'd ever felt and she never wanted to let go of him. He held her close and breathed in the precious woman in his arms. It was the simplest and most innocent thing in the world, holding each other so close as they danced to the music in the kitchen.

"I like this," she whispered. She liked it a lot more than she was willing to admit. He made her feel like she could fly, he made her feel beautiful and worthy - things she'd never felt before.

"Me too, here," he lifted her up slightly and she squealed before he placed her feet on his. His chin was now level with her eyes and he moved around with her, dancing for her, at one with her. She was the perfect partner despite her lack of experience, she followed his every step with eager precision and he was enjoying having her so close.

"You're a very good dancer," she whispered, settling herself on his shoulder again, her hand subconsciously brushing down the nape of his neck. He shivered at her touch, his whole body turning from simmer to boil. He wondered if she realised the effect she had on him with just a simple touch of her hand.

"My grandmother taught me a few steps when I was younger, I wouldn't say I am good, but I get by," she giggled. He continued to move them around the kitchen, balancing her on his feet as he held her.

"And there was me thinking you were an amateur," she giggled.

"Well.. if you asked me to do the waltz then they might be a problem," he replied with a smile.

He spun her around once more and accidentally brushed his hips against hers. It was only for a moment but she'd felt it; his arousal. It both frightened and made her burn like fire for him. The thought that he wanted her as much as she wanted him frightened her. They'd already crossed so many imaginary lines that she wasn't even sure where they were anymore. But the fact that he wanted her and the thought that she could cause him such a reaction just by dancing with him made her aroused.

He continued to hold her close, his hands lightly caressing the bottom of her back as he moved and the warmth of his hand was all she could feel. She wondered what his hand would feel like on her bare skin, caressing her all over, touching her intimate areas; the place that ached for his touch.

He knew that she must have felt how the dance had affected him when she stiffened in his arms for a moment and he prayed that he hadn't scared her off. The dance had been perfectly innocent but the second he had her in his arms he lost.

She moved her head back from his shoulder, her arms still locked around his neck and looked in his eyes. They were dark gray but his smile was still in place. That sweet, charming smile that made her shiver.

Neither of them could tell who initiated it, but one moment they were looking into each others eyes and the next, lips smashed passionately together. Christian groaned in approval as he moved his lips against Ana's. She tasted just how he knew she would; sweet and delicious. It made him wonder how she tasted all over.

Tongues tangled together in their passionate embrace and Ana moved her fingers through Christian's hair. They were devouring each other. For five days now he'd wanted to feel her in his arms and kiss her and now, he didn't think he could ever stop. He manoeuvred her backwards until they met the counter and he lifted her onto it, sliding her backwards a little more until she met the back of it.

She gasped into his mouth but didn't stop, moaning as he opened her legs and moved between them. She could feel his hardness against her, his stubble scratched her face and her back lightly hit the wall repeatedly but she didn't care. All she cared about was this man in front of her and what she wanted to do to him; with him, for him. He grinded his hips against hers and she moaned at the sensation.

Never before had she felt so aroused; so hot. The air around them was scorching and all she could feel was his breath and his hands roaming her body. He pushed her hips closer to his and she pulled his hair, moaning at the sensation. His lips moved to her neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin. She felt like she was going to fall to the floor from the sensation, it was incredible.

He couldn't believe that he was kissing her. He'd lay awake for five nights now wondering what her lips tasted like and how her subtle body would feel under his hands and now here they were, kissing and touching each other like they never wanted to stop.

She moved her fingers to the hem of his T-shirt, needing to feel his skin. He lifted his arms allowing her to remove it and the let her eyes roam all over his muscular body. He carried on kissing her neck and letting his thumbs caress her thighs as she looked at his body.

"Christian," she moaned, reaching out to run her hand down his hard, muscular chest, down his abs to his Adonis belt and he gasped at the feeling. His member throbbed in his trousers begging to be set free as she touched him so intimately, her soft hands wanting to learn the contours of his body. She was driving him mad and she didn't even know it.

Ana continued to touch him in fascination. He was so different to Jack. His skin was hairy and his pot belly poked out over his trousers. Christian's body made her excited, she moved her hand across the muscles and back up into his hair. She shouldn't be doing this, she needed to stop.

She almost opened her mouth to protest but then... his lips were burning a trail of fire down the column of her neck and she couldn't think of anything but him. She'd lost all her senses, all she could think about was feeling him and his hands touching her.

"Christian.. please," she whimpered when he touched a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

His hands gently inched up her skirt, slowly and carefully allowing her to stop him if she wanted to. But she would never stop him. She was drunk of lust, waiting for the next kiss of his lips and caress of his fingers. She moved his lips from her neck back to hers and kissed him deeply. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him push her dress up around her hips and drag one finger along her wet knickers.

"You're so wet," he groaned, "you're so wet for me," she moaned and nodded as he continued to stroke her through the material slowly. He nearly came in his pants at the sound of her moaning as he touched her. Her legs opened wider allowing him more room and he groaned his approval. She'd let him do anything to her at this point. If he wanted to pull off her dress and take her right there in the kitchen she'd let him. Anything he asked of her, in that moment, was his.

"Faster," she moaned and he moved his fingers in circles making her whimper in need. He wanted to rip them from her and the wet heat underneath, he started to move them aside and she grabbed the back of his neck, gasping in pleasure when he gently touched her with the tips of his fingers and ...

*knock Knock Knock*

Their moment froze and the warmth and tension dissipated from the room leaving fear and panic. They quickly parted from each other, both panting and red faced. She looked at him, his hair was a wild mess, his shirt was missing and the bulge in his pants was massive. She bit her lip when she looked at it wondering what it would feel like to touch him there; see what was hidden beneath the material.

"Did you lock the door when you came back?" she whispered. She looked a beautiful mess. Her skin was red and blotchy, her lips were swollen and her hair was a mess and he couldn't help the pride swelling through him. He did that. He made her look such a stunning mess, not her husband, him.

"Yes,"he answered breathlessly. She breathed a sigh of relief and then the knocking came again. She quickly fixed herself up, trying to look as if she hadn't been just about to fuck the Captain of a US naval fleet on the kitchen worktop while her husband was out at work. But it was no use, her lips were still swollen and her hair was a nest of matted waves.

"Pretend you've been crying," Christian said. "I'll go up to my room." Ana nodded.

It was a good, believable idea and she had no other excuse to give for the way she looked. She wet the underneath of her eyes as she watched Christian pick his shirt up from the floor and run upstairs.

Ana did what she could with her hair and her clothes before walking to the door. She expected to see an angry Jack waiting there so opened the door with the expectation of a rush of angry slurs and insults but she was pleasantly surprised to see Kate on the other side.

"Kate!" Ana hugged her friend tightly.

"Ana, I'm so happy to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The Captain dropped his wallet in the in the park, I saw him this morning and found it when I was leaving," she handed Ana the brown leather wallet.

"Oh... thank you," she smiled. Kate assessed Ana suspiciously.

"Are you ready for…" Kate started to ask about tonight, but she noticed her friend looking different. "You look... well you look like you... wait a second... " she looked at Ana in shock. "Your flushed face and messy hair wouldn't have anything to do with the Captain would it?" Kate asked, smirking at her friend.

"No! No, of course now. I've just been ... I'm married Kate, I'd never..." Ana didn't know what to say as she was busted by Kate.

"It's ok Ana, you don't have to explain yourself," Kate smiled. Ana rubbed her arm self consciously.

"Do you want to come in for a drink? Jack's not in yet," she invited her friend in.

"I wish I could, Ana, but I really have to dash to the salon for Mrs Moore. She doesn't like to be kept waiting and her hair takes hours to do," Kate rolled her eyes and Ana nodded.

"Another time then, thank you for bringing his wallet, I'll make sure to give it to him,"

"No problem, I'll see you soon, Ana. I worry about you though," Kate sighed, the two friends hugged and Ana closed the door of the house letting out a sigh of relief. That was close; way too close.

If that had have been Jack, he would have surely noticed something was wrong. Even Kate noticed. Ana ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. She stared in shock at her face in the mirror. No wonder Kate had noticed, she looked like she'd just been dragged through a bush backwards. She ran a brush through her hair and put some makeup on her face to hide her flushed cheeks and neck. She sprayed a little perfume on her hoping to mask Christian's scent and breathed in and out.

"Ana?" Christian asked, knocking on the door. She opened it and was met by a worried face.

"It's ok, it was only Kate, you left your wallet in the park," Christian breathed a sigh of relief, "that was too close though Christian, imagine if that had been Jack." Ana fretted.

"I'm sorry," Christian whispered. He'd been so worried while he'd been waiting for Ana to return from the door. He'd been pacing and waiting for something to happen. He was sure it was Jack or one of his buddies and he was ready to go and protect Ana but he was so relieved to find out it was Kate. He didn't regret a second of what happened in the kitchen moments before but he was worried that Ana might. She was married.

"Don't say that, I'm not sorry at all for what happened, but it was reckless and could have caused some big problems," Ana explained. Christian nodded and pulled her into his chest to hold her. She relaxed in his arms and nuzzled her face into his chest. "We can't get carried away like that again,"

"I know," Christian whispered.

"Jack will be home soon, I have to start dinner," Ana told him, stroking a hand down his cheek. Christian nodded and bent down to give her a soft sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment. It was only a second or two but the moment when their lips fused together was heaven. She kissed him once more, quickly, before heading downstairs to start their meal.

* * *

Jack came home around five and he was sitting at the table when Christian came down to the kitchen. Ana was at the stove forcing herself not to turn around and look at him. She knew that if she did, it would be game over.

"Evening Jack," Christian said, coming into the kitchen. The man was, as usual, behaving like an ape while his wife cooked. His bare feet were on the table where they ate, his grubby uniform was in a pile on the floor and he was reading the paper, scratching his hairy stomach.

Christian could feel bile rise in his throat as he looked at him. He really was the most repulsive human being he'd ever had the displeasure to encounter and Christian had encountered many in his time.

"Evening, Captain, listen, I'm not taking no for an answer tonight, you're coming down the pub. The village has gotten wind of your arrival and they keep asking me to bring you," Jack said.

Christian wanted to object but Ana sent him a look out of the corner of his eye, telling him to go. He didn't want to but there was obviously a reason for her wanting him to go. She hadn't objected any other night when he'd said no.

"Alright," Christian nodded.

"Excellent! The city mayor wants to meet you as well," Jack said, clearly pleased with Christian's answer. Christian raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"You're a naval captain who's defending the alliance against the enemy, in fact, you're the only officer of any rank to come and stay here. Everyone wants to meet you. It's also Jose's birthday and he wants you and my wife to come," Jack said, looking up at his wife from where he was sitting.

Ana dropped the spoon she was stirring with onto the kitchen counter with a clatter.

"You want me to come?" she asked, worried.

"I was speaking to the Captain, Anastasia, but yes, you are coming," Jack said menacingly. Ana tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but it was little use.

"Everyone is going to be so excited to meet you Captain, you'll get to meet my closest friends," Jack said. The thought of meeting Jack's friends was unpleasant but Christian couldn't back out now and leave Ana on her own with all of those men who were probably, judging by Ana's reaction, as bad or even worse than Jack and Jose.

"Great," Christian said, plastering on a fake smile. Jack nodded pleased and then turned to his wife.

"Bring our meal to us and then go and get changed into something nice," Jack ordered. "We're leaving at six."

Ana looked at the clock and saw that it was almost half past five. Why couldn't he have told her earlier? She didn't have long to get ready. She quickly put the food on the table in front of Jack who glared at her when she put it in front of him and Christian, who smiled at her softly and thanked her.

She hurried upstairs, worrying and fretting about going. At least Christian would be there, that was the only good thing about the situation. He'd be there and nothing would happen to her while he was with her. She was safe with him. Her mind thought back to their encounter in the kitchen before and she flushed all over.

His lips, his fingers... he made her feel alive for the first time in years and as risky as it was, she couldn't wait to have him to herself again. The thought made her giddy. Her fingers brushed through the few dresses that she had, some were from charity shops and others had been given to her by Kate. She decided on the plain black one, brushed her hair and put a little blusher on her cheeks. Jack came upstairs in just his boxer shorts and walked into the bedroom.

"You can try all you want, Anastasia, you'll still look the same," he laughed, moving her out of his path so that he could get to his wardrobe. "And don't show me up in front of the Captain tonight either, I want to make a good impression," Jack snarled.

Ana rolled her eyes. Could Jack not see that Christian despised him. That was how Jack was, he always wanted to be liked and impress everyone. Everyone except for his wife. He always had to be the centre of attention, the drunk, the show off. He pranced around like an idiot as long as it got some people laughing. And then, when he got home, he'd take all of his frustrations out of his wife; make her feel as small as a mouse so that he felt better about himself.

"You better not show me up tonight, or there will be trouble," Jack warned, putting on a shirt and trousers before going into the bathroom. She tried to control her shaking hands but it was no use. He loved scaring her and he was so good at it. She knew just what he meant by 'trouble' and she didn't want any of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the crowded pub, Ana looked around anxiously. She walked behind Jack and Christian the whole way. Jack was talking animatedly to Christian and Christian didn't want to raise any suspicion by walking next to Ana. In fact, she'd practically pushed him away from her and towards Jack before they left.

"Hello, everyone!" Jack announced.

A few men turned around when they saw Jack and smiled. Jose was there and another one of Jack's friends Paul Clayton who she also didn't like. She didn't know anyone else and noticed that there were one of two women sitting with the men who she didn't recognise either. She wished Kate was here.

"Are you ok?" Christian whispered from beside her. She was too quiet and looked so nervous and he just wanted to wrap her in his arms.

"No," she whispered back. "Don't leave me alone, please." Christian felt warmth fill his body at her words and smiled shyly at her.

"I won't, don't worry, you're safe with me," he said and Ana nodded. She itched to hold his hand but she knew that she couldn't. She heard Jack's booming laugh before he motioned for Christian to come over with Ana following behind him closely.

"Everyone, this is the famous Captain Christian Grey," Jack said and everyone turned too look at him, "Captain, you already know Jose," Jose waved his hand and Christian nodded at him, trying not to square his eyes. "This is Paul and his girlfriend Leila," Paul stood up to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain. I've heard great things," he said.

Christian smiled and shook his hand. Leila was licking her lips and staring at him. Ana felt jealousy rise within her as Paul's girlfriend stared at Christian like a piece of meat. She had no right to be jealous, she was married to Jack, but she was still jealous.

She just had to remind herself of what happened only a few hours ago, when she'd almost let him take her on the kitchen counter to realise that she had no reason to be jealous. Christian didn't even bat an eyelid at Leila. She stood and offered her hand and he shook it. She looked disappointed that he didn't kiss her hand but sat down without another word.

Christian couldn't believe that Leila was blatantly staring at him and eying him up in front of her boyfriend. He narrowed his eyes at her and furrowed his brows. She wasn't his type at all - she might have been a few weeks ago but now he only had one woman on his mind and she was stood as close as possible to him right now staring at Leila.

Christian tried not to smile at the signs of jealousy displayed on Ana's face and tell her she had nothing to be jealous about but Jack continued to introduce him around the table.

"Then we have Dr John Flynn and his wife Rhian," John stood up to shake Christian's hand, as did his wife. "And finally, we have Ethan Kavanagh and Stephan Morton," both men stood up to shake Christians hand and Stephen raked his eyes over Ana, giving her a salacious look that made her want to vomit. She moved a little closer to Christian.

"And, of course, most of you will have heard of my wife, Anastasia," Jack said giving Ana a sideway glance. She received a few nods off the men and a smile off Dr Flynn and Rhian. She smiled back.

"Make room everyone, come on, move over," Jack said, going to sit next to Jose.

Christian perched on the end of the booth next to Dr Flynn and his wife, making enough room for Ana to sit next to him. She smiled at him gratefully and sighed in relief that she didn't have to sit with anyone else. Both Ethan and Stephen were staring at her with dark eyes and Jose winked at her. She subconsciously moved a little closer to Christian.

"Are you ok?" he whispered while Jack was talking loudly to the rest of the group gaining their attention.

"I'm getting stared at," she whispered back. He narrowed his eyes and then looked across the rest of the table seeing the culprits of who was making Ana uncomfortable. Stephan was staring at her without even blinking, Ethan had stopped staring now and smiled at Christian.

He instantly didn't like either of them, especially Stephan. He seemed to be purposefully making Ana feel uncomfortable and he didn't like it. He hated the fact that he couldn't say something to the man or put his arm around Ana. The moment was broken by Jack's voice.

"Jose, come and get the drinks with me. Ok so I'm guessing all the men want a beer and all of the women want wine?" Jack asked.

"I'll have a soft drink please, a lemonade or a bottle of Coca Cola," Christian said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You don't want a proper drink, Captain?" Stephen asked. Christian felt Ana relax next to him and was glad that Stephen's attention had now turned to him.

"No, I don't drink," Christian said shortly. Jack nodded.

"Ok, so three wines, six beers and a Coke,"

"I don't want wine, can I have some orange juice please?" Ana whispered timidly.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, clearly wanting to say something insulting or cutting to her but refraining from doing so in front of the group, particularly the Captain who'd nearly killed him the last time he'd done it. Jack didn't understand why the Captain cared what he said or did to his wife. He barely knew her, but he assumed it was something he'd been brought up as thinking was wrong. If he was honest, he couldn't wait for the man to leave.

"Fine, orange juice it is," Jack said tightly with a fake smile on his face. Ana gulped at the look he gave her.

Once Jack and Jose had left to get the drinks, Christian grabbed Ana's hand discreetly under the table, desperate to comfort her and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed his back before letting it drop.

"Hey, Captain, why don't you drink?" Paul asked. Leila was still staring at him dreamily and Ana wanted to roll her eyes.

"My father used to drink a lot and he wasn't very nice when he was drunk. Also, when I'm captain aboard a naval ship in a war, I have to be in complete control, so I'd rather abstain," Christian replied and Paul nodded.

"What part of America are you from?" Ethan asked.

"I'm from New Jersey but I moved to Maryland when I was twelve and that's where I joined the navy and rose through the ranks to be a captain."

"How long are you here for Captain?" Leila asked. Christian almost laughed at the audacity of the woman. She was biting her lip and looking at his through long eyelashes. Did she really not care at all about her boyfriend who was sitting right next to her? He felt Ana stiffen next to him and he placed his hand over hers trying to convey to her that he didn't care for Leila's advances.

"As long as it takes for the American government to give me a new mission, ma'am. It could be a few weeks or a month or two, just depends on the orders."

Jack and Jose came back with the drinks and placed them in front of everyone.

"First rounds on me but then we're going to have to start splitting the bill. There's only so many drinks you can buy on a miners salary with a wasteful wife," Jack said.

Everyone laughed, apart from Christian and Ana. Christian balled his hands into fists to stop himself from saying something and Ana looked down. She took his hand in hers making sure no one could see and put it in her lap. She unrolled his fingers and linked their fingers together, stroking his thumb. He squeezed her hand.

"Don't let him get you angry," she whispered. Christian calmed at her words and placed his hand on her thigh stroking gently across the covered skin. She bristled under his touch and blushed hoping that no one had detected the fact he had his hand on her.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jack asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"She asked me if I was enjoying my Coke," Christian lied convincingly. Jack nodded, believing him.

"So, what's the difference between here and America, Captain?" Jose asked.

"An awful lot," Christian chuckled, "the weather for one, it rains an awful lot here," he said making table laugh and agree with him.

"It sure does," Dr Flynn said. Christian looked around and noticed that Stephen had gone back to staring at Ana. He wanted to get his attentions away from her again.

"So, Stephen is it?" Christian said, gaining his attention. Stephen turned towards Christian, his attention diverted and Ana breathed a sigh of relief, "What do you do?" Christian asked.

"I'm a bricklayer, I actually helped build Jack's house before he moved in," the man replied. Christian nodded.

"And I'm a doctor, so if you have any ailments Captain or you just want a chat, you can pop in anytime," Dr Flynn said.

"I will, thank you doctor," Christian smiled.

An hour and three more rounds later and Jack was drunk, shouting and slurring his words with Jose not far behind him. Their booth was by far the loudest with everyone apart from Christian and Ana at least a little tipsy. The doors of the pub opened and the noise level rose. Everyone turned around to see the reason why.

"Why is the mayor here?" Leila asked.

"He said... he wanted to meet t..t..the Captain so I told J...J..John to tell him that... he would be in the p...p..pub tonight," Jack slurred, laughing at the end of his sentence. John waved his hand at the mayor and he walked towards their booth. He was a big man, wide as he was tall with a moustache and a bowler hat. He smiled in greeting.

"Good evening, everybody. I heard that there's a naval sea Captain here who I'm rather hoping to meet," the man seemed pleasant enough. He had caught almost everyone in the pubs attention. It was a very unusual occurrence for the mayor to be in the local pub.

"That would be me sir," Christian stood up to greet him with a handshake, "Captain Christian Grey," they shook hands and the mayor patted him on the shoulder. Christian was surprised that the mayor had come to meet him but he was very flattered.

"Lovely to meet you captain, I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink and a chat with me over there? It's not everyday we have an American war hero in our midst."

"I'd love to sir," Christian nodded. Ana almost cried. She didn't want Christian to leave, even if it was only to the other side of the pub. She wanted to keep her hand in his and feel his safe presence around her. Christian didn't want to leave Ana but he couldn't turn down the mayor.

He slipped past Ana, glancing at her in concern on the way passed. She smiled at him softly and he looked relieved.

"Is that your lady, Captain?" the mayor asked looking at Ana. "She's beautiful," Ana blushed at the mayor's words and Jack stared daggers at her.

"No sir, I'm Jack's wife," Ana said timidly. The mayor looked puzzled and peered over at Jack. "You're a very lucky man, Jack," he said. Jack put on his best fake smile and nodded.

Christian and the mayor walked over to the booth leaving Ana alone. Jack and Stephen were staring at her and she had never felt so uncomfortable. She hoped that Christian's conversation wouldn't be a very long one and that he'd come back soon and rescue her. She was about to sneak a glance at where Christian and the mayor were sitting when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Ana?" she heard Leila's voice and peered across the table at her. "Do you want to come and have a chat with me so we can maybe get to know each other a bit better?"

Ana had never been so thankful in her life. She peered across at Jack knowing that she'd be in trouble if she didn't ask him first.

"Jack, can I go with Leila?" she asked. He waved his hand at her, more interested in his conversation with Jose. Leila and Ana headed for another booth.

"Honestly, I can't stand sitting with all of those drunk men," Leila said, rolling her eyes and Ana giggled.

"Me neither," she smiled.

"So, I wanted to ask you if there was any possibility you could set me up with the Captain," Leila said giggling and Ana nearly choked on her drink.

"The Captain? But you're dating Paul aren't you?"

"Well, sort of but ... I'd quite like to take a ride on that handsome captain before he goes back to sea if you know what I mean," Leila winked and Ana flushed bright red at the blunt and crude audacity of the woman. Even the thought of Christian going anywhere near Leila, never mind allowing her to 'take a ride' on him, made her feel sick.

Leila was very pretty, she had long brown hair and big green eyes. Ana had no doubt that she turned heads wherever she went. She just didn't want her to turn Christian's head. Ana would happily set Leila up with anyone else except for her sea captain.

"He has a girl back home," Ana blurted out. She didn't know why she said it... well she did, but she didn't mean to say it. Leila's face fell and Ana's heart was racing hoping that the lie she'd just told wouldn't come back to bite her.

"Oh," Leila gave her a sad smile. "I should have known, he's probably got the whole female population of America after him."

"So, how did you and Paul meet?" Ana asked, hoping to change the subject. Leila smiled and started to talk about her and Paul meeting at his hardware shop and then going on a date after to the cinema. Ana breathed a sigh of relief that she'd successfully managed to change the subject.

The girls came back to join the table and Ana smiled when she noticed that Christian was sitting down again at their booth and he's saved her a place. He watched her as she walked over and sat down beside him. He'd been so worried about leaving her and he was glad when he came back and heard that Leila and Ana had gone for a chat somewhere away from Stephen, Ethan, Jose and Jack.

"Where did the mayor go?" she asked.

"He had to get back home. He said his wife would kill him if she found out he'd been drinking," Ana giggled and went to take a sip of her drink.

"Captain? What's your girl back home like?" Leila asked. Ana's face went bright red and her heart was pumping at a hundred miles an hour.

"My girl? I don't have a girl,"Christian started to say, until Ana hit his leg under the table with her foot as Leila looked at him puzzled.

"Ana said you did," Leila said and everyone turned to look at Ana. Christian's eyes widened for a moment before he regained composure.

"Oh, sorry yes... erm... I do have a girl, but it's nothing serious," Leila nodded and Ana relaxed again, her heart slowing.

"What's her name?" Leila asked.

"Um.. Grace," Christian lied, thinking of the only name that came to mind other than Ana's.

"How long have you been dating?"

"We were dating for a few months but I haven't seen her in a long time. I've been out at sea and then I came here," he said, hoping the questions about his made up girlfriend from America would stop.

Jack was at the bar with Jose, ordering another pint when there was a loud clatter of glass and a bang. Ana turned and gasped when she saw her husband had fallen on the floor, laughing his head off and covered in beer.

"I think that's enough for you, Jack," Dr Flynn said, standing up from the booth and walking over to him, "Captain? Do you think you can help him back home?"

"Erm.. of course," Christian nodded, standing up and hauling Jack's arm around his shoulders to pull him up.

"Goodnight everyone, it was lovely to meet you all," Christian said politely, waiting for Ana to grab her bag from the booth. Everyone said goodbye the them as they walked out of the pub. Ana came around to Jack's other side to help so that Christian wasn't burdened with having to carry her husband by himself.

"Y...y...you didn't d...d..drink did you, C..captain?" Jack slurred.

"No, Jack, I didn't," Christian replied.

"Y...you should, d..d..drinking is great," Jack slurred barely able to keep his eyes open. Christian smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

Jack continued to babble about everything and nothing, slurring his words and singing at one point. When they reached the house, he was asleep, hanging over Christian.

"I'll put him to bed," Christian said as Ana opened the door.

She watched as Christian hauled Jack up the stairs; by this point her husband was fast asleep against Christian's shoulder. She giggled quietly and went into the kitchen, hoping to get a few minutes alone after tonight's ordeal. She made herself a glass of water and sat down at the table, hearing the soft footsteps of Christian coming down the stairs. He shuffled along into the kitchen and stopped by the door, leaning against the frame. They looked at each other, neither saying a word.

"Are you alright?" Christian broke the silence. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to head to bed," Ana replied, drinking the last of her water.

She got up to go to the sink, she started to rinse the glass out when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She nearly dropped the glass from the shock of the sudden intrusion. His front was against her back and she could feel every inch of his warmth.

She could feel his muscular chest, his lean thighs and the distinct hard pressure of his arousal. She felt herself heat up at the feel of him against her. She wondered what it would feel like, taste like. She wondered if it would be different from Jacks. It certainly felt different; bigger, and it made her feel excited whereas Jack just made her feel scared and intimidated. She felt warm lips kiss a line down her neck and Christian's nose nuzzle against her shoulder as he held her close. She put the glass down and covered his hands with hers.

"That feels wonderful," she breathed as he continued his kisses along the top of her back, across the top of her dress.

"You're so beautiful. I can't keep my hands and lips off you, I've tried, Ana. I really have. I know your married but I can't stay away," he pressed heated kisses up the other side of her neck, taking her earlobe in his mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly, her head rolling against his shoulder.

"Mmm... Captain," she breathed and Christian chuckled against her neck.

"Captain?" Christian questioned. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, his hands caressing her lower back.

"Are you not a captain anymore?" she whispered, smiling. He grinned.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," he captured her lips with his and they both sighed at the contact. The kiss was deep, slow and passionate. Her hands roamed to his hair and his moved down her back, gripping her backside through the soft material of her dress.

"Anastasia?!" Jack shouted as they both broke apart when they heard Jack's voice from upstairs.

"I have to go,"Ana whispered. She planted three soft quick kisses on his lips and then walked from the kitchen, "Goodnight, captain."

"Goodnight, Anastasia," Christian replied back smiling, as he watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana woke up to her husband complaining and shoving her.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"My head! why did you let me drink so much last night? what the fuck is wrong with you? How the hell am I meant to work like this?" Jack roared.

"I..."

"I'll tell you what's wrong with you, you're stupid and you like to see me in pain." Jack growled, "that's it isn't it, you showed me up last night too, in front of the mayor and in front of my friends you bitch," he climbed out of bed and stumbled into the hallway.

"My breakfast better be on the table in the next 10 minutes or I'll show you exactly how pissed I am," Jack snarled, raising his fist to show her what he meant. She gulped, shaking as her husband stomped down to the bathroom. She got up quickly, tying her robe around her and hurried downstairs to start breakfast.

Her husband came down 10 minutes later, looking a little green and scowling at her. She plated up his meal and put it in front of him. He didn't say a word, he just slumped down in his chair and started to eat. She pottered around the kitchen, trying to keep herself busy whilst he ate. She cleaned the work surfaces and washed a few dishes, trying to alleviate the tension.

"What are you wearing?" she turned around startled and saw Jack staring at her, his empty plate in front of him. He was scowling.

"M..my robe," she said softly.

"There's another man in this house you know, I'm sure he doesn't want to see you walking around like that," _I beg to differ_ Ana thought.

"I was going to go and get changed once I had cleaned up,"

"The Mayor thought you were attractive last night," Jack said. Ana gulped, she didn't know what to say.

"I..."

"He thought you were the Captain's girl,"

"I set him straight, he knows I'm your wife,"

"He called you beautiful," Jack stated.

"I set him straight," Ana replied, repeating her point.

"I saw you and the Captain last night, talking to each other, whispering."

"We were just talking," Jack sighed.

"You're my wife Anastasia," he said, his eyes angry and his teeth clenched.

"I know," she whispered.

"Go get changed into some proper clothes before the Captain comes down," he said. She nodded, happy to leave the room and went upstairs. She heard Christian snoring quietly with his door slightly ajar and smiled softly. She wanted to go and climb into bed with him, feel his warm arms around her; protecting her from her husband. But it had gone too far already. She didn't know what was wrong with her but when she was near Christian, all she wanted to do was kiss him and touch him. She wanted to feel him on top of her, between her legs, his lips touching every part of her skin as she bared herself to him. She flushed at the thought. She was playing a dangerous game which could only end badly for both of them but she couldn't stop. Every moment she spent with Christian made the burdens she carried a little lighter. He made everything so much brighter and the thought of him leaving one day felt like someone was standing on her chest. She'd know the man a week but he was in her mind all of the time, under her skin... in her heart. She couldn't stop and she didn't want to stop.

She got changed into a beige dress with brown polka dots. She patted down her hair and then sprayed some perfume. She walked back downstairs to see her husband reading the newspaper. He eyed her, making sure she'd changed before going back to his reading. He read the newspaper for a few minutes as she stood there awkwardly, fiddling with the bottom of her dress.

"I'm going to work, I want pie for tea," he said, getting up. Ana nodded.

"Ok, have a good day," Jack grunted and started to walk towards the door. She heard the distinct rattle of keys as he opened the door and then the slam as he walked out of the house. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She was alone in the house, with Christian. She wondered if she should wake him for breakfast. She wanted to see him; have his company. From the minute she woke up this morning, all she wanted to do was see his smiling face. She was like a school girl with a crush. She replayed his kisses in her head all night long, she recalled their heated moment in the kitchen which only stopped because of Kate knocking on the door. She was too far gone to care now. She wanted to make the most of their weeks together; she wanted him to remember her. It was silly to think that he wouldn't but she was afraid that he would go out and travel the world and forget all about the unhappy housewife he'd kissed during his stay in England. She was afraid that he'd meet someone else out at sea or in another port and completely forget her existence. She dreamt that he would come back one day, years from now, and rescue her from this life. He'd take her out to sea with him and they'd live happily ever after. But it was just a dream; make believe. It could never really happen and that thought saddened her. Her life had come to revolve around Christian in the last week. If he wasn't with her then she didn't feel safe. She was falling for him, hard and fast and she couldn't stop herself; she couldn't protect her heart.

She put boiled 2 eggs and left them to cool on the table. He still hadn't come down, so she breathed in a breath of courage and walked up the stairs to see him. He was still asleep, she could hear his snores. She got close to the door and knocked softly. His snoring stopped and she heard shuffling.

"Come in," his voice was husky from sleep and it sent a jolt though her. Why was his morning voice so sexy. She walked into the room and her heart stopped at the sight of him. He was sat up in bed in just a pair of sleep shorts. His muscles were defined, his jaw licked with stubble and his hair was a toursalled mess from how he'd slept. He was beautiful and she found her knees getting weak just from looking at him.

"Good morning," Christian smiled at her.

"Good morning,"

"Jack's just left for work, and I've made you some breakfast if you want to come down," She said softly.

"You look beautiful this morning," he smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Come here," he opened his arms to her and she didn't even think. She crawled up the bed until she was straddling him, her hands either side of his head and her knees either side of his hips. He moved his hand to her face and guided her down to kiss him. She moaned into his mouth and he moved his hands through her hair, kissing her deeper. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"What a nice way to wake up," she smiled at him and kissing him once more.

"I'm glad you liked it,"

"I did, very much so," he stroked her cheek and then moved to stand up. She watched in awe as he stretched, his shorts riding a little low and his muscular body taught and exposed. She felt hot just looking at him, becoming wet with arousal. He turned around when he felt her eyes on him and she blushed.

"Enjoying the view?" he smirked. She stood up, knowing she'd been caught and went to go to the door.

"You're breakfast is ready, so come down when you..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him until she was flush against his chest.

"I'm only joking, you can look at me anytime you want, with or without clothes," he winked and she hid her face in his chest.

"Ok, I'm seriously going now," she walked out of the room and stopped for a moment. Had she really just jumped into another mans bed the second her husband left for work? she was surprised that she didn't feel guilty at all, just excited. Maybe it was the way her husband treated her or maybe it was the way Christian looked at her. Either way, she didn't feel any remorse for having feelings for Christian. She could finally admit that she did feel something for him. She was falling deeper everyday and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't stop her feelings as they grew stronger. She couldn't think about him leaving, she could only think about the here and the now. And right now, her body ached for him, her mind dreamed of him and the smile on her face was because of him. She practically skipped down to the kitchen, making sure that Christian's food was still hot before plating her own and sitting at the table to wait for him. Moments later, she heard his feet on the staircase and smiled as his figure walked towards her, his face freshly shaved, his hair a thatch of copper waves on his head and his breath-taking grey eyes sparkling as he smiled at her. He was a myriad of colours.

"Mmm, good morning beautiful," he sat down beside her, in front of his breakfast and brought her hand to his lips.

"Good morning," she sighed dreamily.

"Thank you, this looks delicious," he picked up his fork and started to eat as she picked at her eggs.

"Are you not hungry?" Christian asked halfway through his meal.

"A little, I don't tend to get very hungry, I just eat whatever is left over," Christian frowned.

"Ana, you have to eat," She suddenly became defensive.

"Christian, I don't want to eat yet, I'm not hungry, a little bit of egg is enough for me,"

"It's not Ana, eat something please, here, have the rest of mine," he tried to push his plate towards her but she shoved it back angrily and stood up, turning towards the sink.

"Don't order me around Christian, I get enough of that here without you joining in as well," Ana said, her voice soft and fragile. Christian's heart dropped. He hadn't meant for it to sound like he was ordering her around. He just wanted to look after her and he had noticed that she barely ate. She was slim as it was but if she didn't eat he was afraid that she would waste away. But now, she was angry at him. He didn't blame her, he had gone about it the wrong way so after a few moments of watching her. He stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waste and kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, his voice was sincere and she felt herself relax against him. "I would never order you around and tell you what to do but I'm worried about you,"

"I'm fine Christian, I've never eaten much and I've always been quite slim, I don't like eating very much."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he kissed her neck again. She tilted her neck to the side and leaned back into his large body granting him a larger area of skin to press his lips to. He kissed a trail from her ear down to her shoulder and she moaned, rolling her head along his shoulder.

"It's okay," her voice was a whisper.

"Can I show you how sorry I am? will you let me make it up to you? will you let me please you Ana?" his voice was husky and he moved his hands further down her body, caressing her hips and drawing a line along the material of her underwear that could be felt underneath her cream dress. Ana flushed hot at the thought of him making it up to her in that particular way. Could she let him? she'd dreamed about his hands and his lips touching her but if she let him do this, everything suddenly became so much more real and serious. A small part of her wanted to stop it all before it went too far. He was leaving and she'd be the one stuck with the consequences. But as she felt his erection against her back, his hands drawing circles on her lips and his hot breath on her neck, that part of her brain was silenced by the overwhelming lust and want she felt for the man behind her.

"Yes," she breathed, her voice a whispered but he heard her and his cock grew in his pants at the thought. How long had it been since he'd touched a woman so intimately? he'd never felt like this before, he'd never felt such strong feelings for anyone before. That was, until he met Ana. His hands slowly ventured down her legs to the hem of her dress and slowly started to lift it, making sure to brush along her thighs as he did so causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin. She was shaking in his arms, but he knew it wasn't in fear. Her breathing was irregular and as he moved his hand beneath her dress, she moved her hand down to grip his tightly, her hand covering his.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, drawing circles on her inner thigh.

"Y...yes," she breathed.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," she almost shouted, "no, please don't stop," he moved his hand further up her thigh and she moved her hand from his, bringing it around the back of his neck and tugging at his hair, encouraging his lips to her neck. Her eyes were closed and she felt his fingers burning a trail down the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She hadn't quite anticipated how much the touch of his hands on her would affect her but as he cupped her heat through her underwear, she felt a jolt of pleasure sting her like a bee, shooting through her body and she jolted in his arms. He ran a long finger, feather light, down the seam of her lips through the thin material slowly, repeating the motion. _He's so good at this._

"Christian.. oh," she whined as he continued his movements.

"Do you want me to touch you Ana? do you want me to move my fingers inside your panties and make you feel good?" she nodded against him. _Touch me. Everywhere._

"...please," that was all the permission her needed. He carefully pulled back the material and moved his hand inside. She was so wet, dripping for him and his cock pushed against the seam of his pants as he touched her. He was painfully hard. She was panting, moaning when he touched a particularly sensitive stop. He circled her clit with his thumb and she moaned his name. How was it possible for something to feel so good? he dragged two fingers to her slit and gently, stroked her entrance.

"You feel so good Ana, I bet you taste so sweet," he breathed. She rocked against him as he slid his fingers deep within her, moving them in and out and curling them to hit the right spot.

"So good... soo good Christian... please don't stop," her hips grinded against his hands and her fingers wound tightly in his hair, pulling the strands as she felt a jolt of pleasure flow through her. She felt like she was building, the pleasure turning into pressure as he continued his ministrations inside of her and it got more intense as he stroked her swollen bud gently with his thumb.

"Christian," she gasped.

"It's ok sweet girl, I'll make you feel good," he whispered and she believed him. The pressure built and built until something snapped inside of her.

"Christian!" she moaned as she fell over the edge into heaven. Her nerves were on fire and her body was throbbing as she came down from the glorious high she'd just experience. She sagged against Christian and he removed his fingers from her. She turned her to look at him and went wide eyed, blushing as he put the fingers that had been inside of her in his mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mmm, delicious, I can't wait to have a real taste," she turned and buried her face in his chest to hide her rosy cheeks.

"That was amazing, I've never... what was that?" Ana always appreciated that sex was simply a chore that women had to endure. Her husband was allowed to possess her body, as their wedding vows indicated. They would become one. For her, any form of sex, physical touch or kissing, was harsh and dominating. Jack never thought about her or her pleasure. He simply spread her legs and shoved himself inside her, moving in and out of her a couple of times before climaxing. The experience was both uncomfortable and an obligation. Her grandmother had told her the same thing when she was to marry Jack. She told her that sex was an obligation that was for the mans enjoyment. The woman gave herself to her husband for his pleasure. The only time Ana had thought that there could be more to sex was after a conversation with Kate. Her friend had always had 'male guests' and Ana often wondered why Kate put herself through having sex for 'fun'. Kate had responded that, although sometimes sex with someone is rough, it should never be painful and it could be very pleasurable. Kate had explained that if the man cared about the womans pleasure, then sex could be an emotional and pleasureful experience for both parties. Ana didn't believe her at the time, but, Christian had proven Kate right. What he'd just done with his hands was nothing short of heaven. She thought she'd died from pleasure. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have _him_ inside of her, completely connected.

"You mean you've never... felt that before?" Christian questioned, puzzled. Had her bastard of a husband really never given her an orgasm? was he really that selfish? Christian vowed to himself in that moment that he'd given her as many orgasms as she would allow him to until she physically couldn't stand any more pleasure.

"No, I've never... enjoyed it before,"

"Well, I plan to give you plenty more if you'll let me," Ana giggled and leaned up to kiss him. She could feel him rock hard against her stomach and looked down to see the massive bulge in his trousers.

"It's ok, I'll go and sort myself out in a moment," Christian said softly, looking at her as she looked at his crotch. She was blushing again and he found it adorable.

"Can I...?"

"You don't have to Ana, that was all for you, I don't expect anything in return," she smiled at his sweetness but she wanted to touch him and see him. There wasn't a question about it. She'd tried to imagine what he looked like for the last few days, what he'd look like without a stitch of clothing covering him, how he'd feel to touch.

"I want to... touch you,"

"You can do whatever you want to me, I'm yours love," she smiled at him and felt nervousness rise up inside of her. What is she wasn't good enough? what if he was disappointed with her? Jack had always said that she was awful in bed and gave him no satisfaction. He'd complain that she wasn't touching him right or that she wasn't taking him deep enough when he forced her on her knees to suck him. She hated the though of disappointing Christian. She just wanted to please him; make him feel what she'd just felt.

Christian noticed her apprehension and tilted her chin to look at him.

"Are you ok?" she nodded.

"Are you sure? maybe I should just go and sort myself out, you don't have to do anything," he smiled softly but she shook her head.

"I want to pleasure you but what if I'm not good at it?" Christian cursed her husband for her lack of confidence. She only had to look at him sometimes and he felt like he was on the verge of coming in his pants.

"That's impossible, everything you do gives me pleasure," she breathed out a sigh and nodded. She carefully moved her hands down his chest, pushing him back until he met the work surface; he tried to keep his hands at his sides to stop him from grabbing her. He was worried that the slightest movement would frighten her. She looked so nervous as she went towards his belt that he grabbed her hands in his own.

"Relax sweet girl," she smiled at his term of endearment but that didn't stop her hands from shaking in his. She was just so nervous that she would disappoint him. She was used to disappointing Jack and everyone else so she didn't care very much but Christian made her feel like she was a Queen. He'd put her on a pedestal and she was terrified of falling from grace in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous, I don't want to disappoint you" she whispered.

"Please don't apologize. You could never, ever disappoint me. You just have to look at me and I'm in a daze for the rest of the day Ana. I'm in awe of you sweetheart. You're amazing and I need you to know that. When I tell you you're beautiful its because you are, unbelievably so. When I had you in my arms before, I'd never felt anything so sweet as holding you. Touching you turned me on like nothing else and what I feel for you, I've never felt for another. I'll worship at your feet no matter what you do Ana, we can stop this right now if you want to, we can stop at anytime," he stroked her cheek as tears fell from her eyes. Her heart was hammering in her chest and swimming with love for the man in front of her. She grabbed his face in her hands and smashed their lips together, trying to pour everything she felt for him into the kiss. Her appreciation for his words, the longing she felt for him and how much he meant to her. Without warning, her fingers wrestled with his belt buckle.

He kissed her harder as the temperature of the room rose to dangerous levels. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, breaking the kiss so that she could get a good look at the man in front of her. She unzipped him and pulled his trousers down to his knees leaving him in tight cotton undershorts that left nothing to the imagination. She pulled them from him quickly and looked at him in awe. He was so ... different. He was so much bigger than Jack. _How would he fit inside her?_ She didn't think that she would ever be able to call a penis perfect but Christian's was. It was long and thick and pink with arousal. She continued to look at him not even realising that time had passed until she heard his voice. _Of course, even Christian Grey's cock would be magnificent just like the rest of him._

"Are you ok?" she somehow managed to move her eyes from his penis to his face and noticed the concern etched on it.

"I'm ok, you're just.. so big," she said softly, she had to admit she was a little intimidated, but she wanted to pleasure him. He felt himself filling with masculine pride at her words and watched as she moved her gaze back to his crotch and lifted her hand to wrap around him, relishing the feel of the silk skin of his member in her hand. She squeezed gently and he moaned and she prickled at the sound. She started to move her hand up and down the thick muscle, using the fluid from his tip to slide her hand around, increasing her speed and pressure.

"Does that feel good?" she asked timidly.

"Amazing, Ana, you're a goddess," she smiled. His eyes were closed with pleasure, his fists balled on the counter and his mouth was part way open, letting out a loud moan. His reaction alone increased her confidence. She went a little faster and Christian was out of his mind in pleasure. Her small hand wrapped around him, stroking him was all he could think of. She didn't even realise how incredible she was. He let himself relax, falling deeper and deeper into the pleasure filled abyss until he felt her fall to her knees.

"Ana, you don't have to," he gasped as she started to kiss up his member until her nose touched his pubic hair.

"I know that, I want to please you," she whispered, moving her lips to wrap around his tip. Christian damn near roared at the sensation of her hot, sweet mouth wrapped around him. She moved further with every thrust, taking him deeper and deeper until he hit her throat.

"You're incredible Ana, oh god, you're mouth feels amazing... oh Ana," he grunted as he gently touched her hair. He didn't want to push her so he simply swirled her soft hair around his fingers as she sucked him. Her small hand stroked what she couldn't fit and with a last flick of her tongue and the vibrations of her throat as she groaned around him, he was lost.

"Ana! I'm going to cum, I'm so close.." she didn't move back like he expected her to but went faster and sucked harder. He tried to hold back but her mouth felt too good. With one last squeeze of her hand, he came down the back of her throat spilling copious amounts of his cum into her mouth. He panted as he felt himself go flaccid in her mouth and watched as she swallowed his seed. He held out her hand and helped her up.

"Did you like it?" she asked timidly.

"Like? Ana that was the most incredible feeling I've ever had in my life." she smiled and he pulled up his trousers, doing his belt. They were past the point of no return.


	6. Chapter 6

_1 week later_

It was the brushing together of hands as they walked by each other. The stolen glances and whispered words. The sexual tension and longing never discipated. Ana kept thinking Jack would notice it; the stifling electricity between them. She thought that he'd sense a change in her. Ana realised that before Christian, her life was on repeat. She did the same thing everyside day, spoke to the same people. It was so boring. All she did was serve the needs and wants of her husband and then she stayed in the house on her own during the day, rarely going out for fear she'd anger him. The pattern she'd fallen into was sad and lonely before Christian came and flipped everything on it's head, breaking the cycle. He made life interesting. He could make her laugh at the silliest things. But ever since they'd been intimate in the kitchen the other day, their relationship had taken a turn. Their looks were of lust and longing. Their touches subtle but oh so effective. The second Jack went to work they were at each other, kissing, touching and laughing. Ana found herself daydreaming about his body, his smile, his beautiful eyes. She had their intimate moments on repeat in her mind and the thoughts swirling around her mind made her aroused.

Today, as usual, she made Jack his breakfast and saw him off to work. He was his usual self as he always was when he was at home, derogatory and condescending. Before Christian that would have made her feel small, like she was worthless. But she knew she was worth something now, in Christian's eyes at least. He told her so as often as he could. The second the door shut, she went off to find Christian. She expected him to still be in bed but when she knocked, she got no answer. She walked into his room and found his bed a mess but there was no body curled up inside. Then she heard the faucet running in the upstairs bathroom. She smiled to herself, skipping to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Christian! can I come in?" she asked.

"As long as you don't mind talking to a naked man," he replied, unlocking the door. He was shaving at the mirror, but his hair and body were damp so it was obvious that he'd just been in the show. She looked him up and down and licked her lips. _God he's gorgeous._

"I don't mind at all, in fact, why do you ever wear clothes?" Ana giggled walking behind him and kissing his back, he arms wrapping around his torso. He looked at her in the mirror with shaving foam on his face and a shaving knife in his hand.

"You're playing a dangerous game dear, I don't want to cut you," Christian winked, bringing the knife back to his face and removing the cream and hair in one even stroke. She watched him, fascinated. Maybe it was strange that she found him doing something as simple as shaving fascinating. Unboubtably men all over the world did it every single morning just like him. Her own husband did it most mornings and she'd never been fascinated by him before. Maybe she was just amazing by everything he did? maybe she was in too deep, falling more in love with him everyday... although she hadn't admitted it yet. Maybe it was because she knew he was leaving so she wanted to know everything about him that she could.

"You look deep in thought over there," his voice broke her from her thoughts. She leaned her cheek against the solid muscle of his back.

"Just thinking,"

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked curiously, shaving another line of hair from his cheek. She looked at him, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"Can I do that?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her change of subject.

"Do what?"

"Shave you, it looks fun," he laughed.

"I wouldn't call it fun but you can give it a go," he smiled. She walked around in front of him and he handed her the knife. It seemed sturdy enough and didn't look as sharp as she thought it was.

"Have you ever shaved a man before?"

"No, you'll be my first," she grinned.

"Should I be worried?" his face contorting into fake alarm and she giggled.

"I promise I'll be gentle," she looked up at him and frowned.

"This isn't going to work, you're far too tall," she thought for a moment, "Wait! I know..." she raced off out of the bathroom before Christian could even blink leaving him confused, naked with half a face full of shaving cream. She was back a moment later, holding a stool.

"It's from the utility closet, I use it when I have to change the light bulbs in the house," Christian didn't say anything. She sat down on the chair and looked up at her. She moved her hand to his face, smoothing over the shaved side and relishing the feel of his silky skin. She tugged his hair back and manoeuvred his chin so that she was looking down on him.

"Tell me if I hurt you," she said and he moved his hands to her hips, tugging her towards him.

"You wouldn't hurt me," he smiled, "you're too gentle," he went to kiss her but she moved herself away from him.

"I've got a knife and you're covered in white stuff, there will be none of that... in fact," she moved to the bathroom closet and pulled out a towel, dropping it over his semi-erect penis making a tent. "There, now I can't get distracted," he smirked at her and gently placed his hands on her hips, not moving her in any way. He just wanted to touch her. She placed her hand on his chin and then smoothed the knife gently over his cheek, watching as his clean skin was revealed. She giggled when she'd done the first patch and then moved onto the rest. He closed his eyes, a perminant smile etched on his face as she took care of him. After a few more gentle strokes she was finished and allowed him to look in the mirror.

"Wow, you're a natural, no blood or anything," he smirked running his fingers over his face and she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Hey! don't be mean," she pouted.

"I could never," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. But as usual for them, a light kiss wasn't enough and soon she was wrapped in his arms, the tongues battling, hands roaming bodies and his thick erection bobbing between his legs.

"Take me to bed," Ana breathed against his lips, her hand deep in his thick hair.

"Are you sure?" Christian asked her seriously, looking into her eyes. Was she sure? she thought she was. She knew that she trusted him and wanted him. She knew that he'd never hurt her and she couldn't let him leave without knowing what it would be like to ... be with him in that way. She needed to know what his body felt like on top of hers, she needed to know what it would feel like to have him between her legs, inside of her. Sex had always scared her. Jack made sure of that. He'd climb on top of her, demand she opened her legs and then he'd enter her raw. It hurt, it always hurt but she'd never say anything. She'd never say no to him. She'd always been told that sex was painful and only for the man. Her grandmother had told her to just grin and bare it and eventually the pain would go away but it never had. But something told her, that sex with Christian wouldn't be painful. He'd never cause her any pain. Jack never aroused her whereas Christian made her feel like the room was 100 degrees whenever he was near. So she wanted him, she wanted to show the only man she'd ever fallen in love with exactly how she felt without needed words to express it.

"I'm sure," her eyes were trusting. He was nervous himself. He'd had his fair share of women in bed and he'd always been told that he was a good lover, whether it was by them voicing their pleasure during the act or telling him afterwards. But Ana was different. She wasn't just a warm body to him; someone to keep his bed warm and make him cum. She was a goddess. She meant so much to him and he wanted it to be perfect for her. He wanted to show her exactly how a man was supposed to love and make love to a woman.

He carried her down the hall, kissing her the whole way until he reached his bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and carried her to the bed, laying her gently on top of the covers. He looked at her and she ran her eyes up and down his naked body. Her hair was fanned out across his pillow, she had an adorable blush on her cheeks and she was smiling wide, her eyes sparkling and bright. She looked...happy, and that was enough for him to know that she wanted him to continue. He shut the door and walked towards the bed, sitting down by her feet. Her eyes were glued to his large erection and she gulped wondering how that was going to fit inside of her... that could cause some serious damage. But she wanted to feel him despite what pain it might cause. He kneeled between her legs and parted them slightly, brushing his fingers up her thighs and bringing the hem of her dress with them until it pooled around her hips exposing the apex of her legs, covered by pink floral underwear, her garter belt and her stocking covered legs.

"I don't think I've ever told you just how sexy I find it when you wear stockings," he said, unhooking her garter belt and then unlatching one stocking, rolling it slowly down the soft skin of her legs until he could pull it off her foot. He brushed his hand up and down her legs, mesmerised by the soft skin underneath.

"Why do you think I wear them?" she smiled, looking at him with so many emotions swimming in her soft blue eyes.

"You wear them for me?" he asked, unhooking the other stocking and pulling that and her garter belt away from her body slowly, exposing more of her soft, bare skin.

"I see the way you look at me when I wear them, I like it when you look at me like that. Like you're hungry and I'm a slice of cake," Christian chuckled and she blushed. She was so innocent.

"Ana, you could wear a burlap sack and I'd still get aroused and hungry just from looking at you," she giggled but that quickly turned into a moan when he lay a soft kiss on her knee. His hands rested on the bottom of thighs and he looked up at her.

"Will you let me in between your legs?" he asked. She knew that he was asking permission to make sure she didn't feel like he was forcing her to do anything. She'd told him one day, when they were eating lunch, that her husband forced himself on her when he needed relief. She'd had to talk him down from going to the mines and knocking Jack out. Safe to say, Christian didn't come down from his room that night when Jack came home.

"I'll let you do anything," she whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke his freshly shaved cheek. She opened her legs further for him so that he could climb between them and groaned when he saw her saturated panties.

"You're so wet, you have no idea what that does to me," he groaned, laying trail of hot kisses down on thigh and then the other. Ana closed her eyes and rested a hand on his head as his hot kisses made her dizzy. When his kisses moved to her inner thigh, her hips involuntarily lifted off the bed in excitement and Christian grinned.

"I want to taste you Ana, I want to make you feel good, will you let me?" he asked, running his fingers along the seam of her underwear. She moaned at his words and nodded.

"Yes,"

"Can I take your panties off sweet girl?"

"Anything Christian, you can do anything, have anything, please just do it," she was aching for him and she needed to feel him do something... anything before she exploded. He moved his fingers to the top of the material and slowly pulled it down her legs, feeling himself harden as her naked sex was exposed to him. He pulled them down to her feet and then threw them onto the floor. She lay there, blushing as his eyes glazed over looking at her.

"You're so beautiful Ana, everything about you is beautiful," the feeling of his fingers touching her slick skin made her moan loudly. How did a touch so light make her feel like she could fly? he moved his thumb to her clit circling it and moved his face back to her thigh. Her eyes closed again and then quickly jolted open when he moved his face between her legs, burying himself in her warmth and licking her slit.

"Oh... Christian!" she gasped, her fingers tugging at his hair as he went down on her. She'd never had this down to her before, she never even knew that men performed this act on a woman but it felt so unbelievable that she would never tell Christian to stop. His lips on her most imtimate area, his tongue stroking her and his hair tickling her thighs was tantilising. She curled her fingers in his hair and moaned to god, Jesus, the holy spirit as he pleasured her. He knew the right places to touch and lick, sending her closer and closer to an earth shattering release that she knew he'd bring her. He spelt his name out, each letter gently stroking her most intimate and sensitive area _'C-A-P-T-A-I-N-C-H-R-I..'_

"Christian! Christain please.. oh... so close, Please!" with one last nudge of his nose against her clit to dot the 'I' and the vibrations of him groaning against her sensitive flesh, she was spriarling into the sky shouting his name so loud that she was afraid her husband might hear her down the mine. He moved his face from between her shaking legs as she continued to throb from the aftershock of her intense orgasm. Her eyes had glazed over and all she could think of was Christian. Her lust had now taken over and any doubts she had were evaporated.

He crawled up her body, kissing her a trail up the middle of her clothes stomach until his face was above hers.

"Hi," he whispered and she giggled, bringing her arms around his neck.

"Hi,"

"Are you ok?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her each cheek and then her nose. She smiled at him and brought his lips down to hers.

"I'm more than ok, I feel like I could fly," he smiled at her. A wide, full and happy smile that made her heart flutter.

"Do you want me to continue, we can stop if you..."

"No! don't stop, please," she stroked her fingers down his cheek. Her heart was beating so hard and fast that she could have sworn he could hear it but she wanted this; wanted him, more than anything. He reached his hands to the front of her dress and started to unbutton it. She watched him, smiling softly at the look of concentration on his face as he undid each button, laying a kiss on the skin he uncovered. She brought her hands through his hair, brushing the thick waves as he continued down her dress until it was completely unbuttoned. He moved the material aside and she sat up so that he could remove it completely. She waiting for the rejection, the harsh critisms on her body that always came from baring herself to Jack. _You're too skinny, how could anyone find you attractive? you're chest is too small._

 _"_ You're so beautiful, god Ana, how do you even exist?" she blushed and smiled at his words, letting herself relax as his fingers brushed over the skin of her bare torso. He moved to the end of the bed again to sit between her thighs so that he could see every inch of her. Her boobs were the perfect size, her nipples stiff from arousal. Her skin was pale and as smooth as silk begging for his touch. He couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to and his cock was aching to push inside of her weeping entrance where he knew he belonged. She opened her legs further for him, involuntarily, and he crawled between them, hovering over her so that they were face to face, bodies flush together, chests touching and his penis touching her entrance. She was shaking, but she wasn't scared. How could she ever be scared when she was with this man? the look in his eyes made her feel like he was staring into her soul.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her. She bit her lips and nodded her head, placing one hand behind his head and the other under his shoulder.

"I want this, I want you and I trust you," he smiled at her softly. The vulnerability in their gaze was astounding. There were no barriers between them, nothing but skin and bone.

"Before I do this, there's something I need to tell you," Christian said. Ana immediately froze, expecting the worst. _Oh god, he doesn't want me._

"W..what do you need to tell me," he smiled at her, nuzzling his nose with hers and then moved to her ear whispering his secret inside.

"I love you," she gasped, feeling her chest ache from the feeling of those three words. "I love you Ana and I want you to know that. I want you to know that wherever you go, whenever you're alone, someone in the world loves you."

She could remember anyone ever telling her that they loved her. Maybe her mother once of twice when she was very young but to hear the man she'd fallen in love with, admit that he felt the same way was incredible. She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. .

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to say it back... I know we haven't know each other long at all but I feel like I've known you forever and I've never felt like this before. I know you're married but I ..." he was cut off by a giggle underneath him. His ramble was replaced by puzzled silence and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I love you too, you sweet man," she smiled. He leaned down to kiss her, long and deep, their feelings expressed in the kiss.

"You do?" he asked, grinning like a 13 year old boy with a crush rather than a naval Captain in his late 20's.

"I do, I'm in love with you, I think I fell for you the very first time I saw you,"

"I know, I noticed you blushing at the door the minute you locked eyes on me," Christian smirked. It was amazing that they could be lying so intimately; completely naked, body parts touching, wrapped in each others arms but still be having a perfectly normal conversation.

"You're very observant, Captain," his eyes turned dark at the word, and his arousal throbbed. For some reason, Ana calling him Captain in bed was incredibly alluring. She noticed the change in his mood and rocked against him, her desire coming back at full pace.

"Are you ready for me?" Christian asked. Kissing her neck and moving his fingers between her legs. She was wet and hot as he ran his fingers through her folds.

"You're so wet for me," he groaned, kissing her lips. His cock touched her once, twice as he kissed her and Ana was panting in his arms needing him to take the ache away.

"Do it Christian, please," he sunk into her, inch by inch savouring the moment. Ana felt a slight pain as she stretched to accommodate his size. There was ...more of him than she was used to and Jack hadn't asked for sex in a while so she had to get used to the sensation. He stilled for a moment once he was fully inside of her, panting above her and closing his eyes so that he didn't blow his load straight away. She was so tight and hot around his member, squeezing him in a vice grip. He knew in that moment that they were made for each other. So many things stood in their way, so many obsticles that stopped them from being together but he'd fight them all to be with her. He'd give up the ocean and his ships for her, he'd lay down his life for her. Ana was amazed at how incredible it felt for him to be inside of her. It was so intimate; this warm, muscular man being all around her and inside her. She'd never felt so close to anyone and she could smell him with every breath she took. She thrust her hips into his, hoping he'd reaslise what she wanted. He leaned down to kiss her, and started to move slowly; making love to her.

It felt so good; the pleasure was so strong that she could feel it down in her feet. How had she ever lived without this? she now knew the difference between having sex with a man through obligation and having sex with a man who she loved with everything in her. Without even realising, her eyes filled with tears and one slipped from her eye, rolling down her cheek. The pleasure was almost too much to bare.

"Christian! ohh... oh yes!" she moaned, her nails raking down his muscular back as he moved within her. He looked down at her to kiss her again and immediately halted his movements at the sight of her crying.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" he asked softly, brushing her tear away. She looked at him puzzled and the gently touched her cheek noticing the wetness.

"I... I didn't even know I was crying. I'm ... I'm just overwhelmed in the best possible way. I love you, please don't stop," he thrust into her slowly and she moaned into his ear.

"Faster," she groaned. He couldn't deny her, he could never deny her anything she asked. He thrust into her faster and harder, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm as her walls clenched around him.

"Oh Christian! please... so close," he continued to move within her, sliding in and out of her slick warmth until she was crying out his name, arching her back off the bed and clawing at him as she came. The feeling of her clenching around him sent him off the edge and he roared in triumph, letting go and filling her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, both of them exhausted from the emotionally charged atmosphere. They held each other, only the sounds of uneven breathing could be heard and she dragged her hands through his sweat matted hair, whispering her love for him in his ear. He tried to roll of her but she wouldn't let him, wanting to keep him there, above her, for as long as she could. She'd never felt so safe and loved before, cocooned in his love, his head laying on her breasts, their feelings bare.

"Are you ok?" he asked, laying a kiss on her breasts as he lay on top of her, enjoying the feel of her stroking his hair.

"I've never felt like that before, I never knew it could be like that," she whispered, her voice soft and vulnerable.

"Like what angel?"

"So perfect," he smiled.

"It was perfect Ana, absolutely perfect,"

After Laying in bed for most of the day; kissing and talking and touching. Ana and Christian both got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Ana started the evening meal and Christian sat at the table to read the newspaper. Neither of them could keep the smiles from their faces or keep their hands from touching. It was as though they'd broken through the glass that separated them now and they craved a constant connection to each other. Two soul mates, obstructed by circumstances who were desperate to be together. Jack came home a little while later, holding a bottle of beer in his hand, none the wiser to what had happened during the day.

"Evening Captain," he nodded, sitting next to Christian at the table and taking a swig of beer. "What's that disgusting smell, that better not be my tea Anastasia," he scrunched up his nose, directing his comment at Ana.

"It's Woolton pie and vegetables," Ana said. Not even Jack's insults could get to her right now. She was on cloud nine all thanks to the handsome man sitting beside her husband at the table with a soft smile on his lips.

"I knew you were a terrible cook but this might just be the worst meal you've ever done," he sneered as she placed the plate of food in front of him. Christian chose to ignore him and thanked Ana as she placed his food in front of him. He couldn't be bothered arguing with Jack, besides, he had just had his wife moaning his name in his bed as he moved inside of her, so he wasn't really in the position to say very much right now. He was happy, she was happy, not even Jack could take the smiles from their faces.

* * *

AN- I couldn't let them wait that long ;) hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since Christian and Ana were intimate, it was all either of them could think of. Ana had turned into a sex fiend. All she thought about was Christian and what he could do to her with his fingers, his mouth, his cock. The next day, the second that Jack went to work, she practically jumped into his arms in the kitchen, grinding her hips against his and kissing him with such longing that he was in shock at first. Her libido was on fire. She'd never found sex enjoyable and so had never really thought of it as anything other than a chore that had to be done to pleasure her husband. Christian had turned her wanton. All she could think about was how their bodies moved together yesterday, how he felt inside of her, how he'd pleasured her most intimate area with his tongue. Her thighs were perminatly pressed together when he entered a room and she found herself staring at his crotch, practically bugging her eyes out at the bulge residing in them whenever he walked though the door of the kitchen or came down the stairs. Christian was the same; he was perminantly hard and it didn't help when she stared at him so blatenty. He'd never been like this... so out of control and utterly aroused at everything, not even as a teenager. He wanted to take her on every item of furniture, every wall when he saw her. One bite of her lip could make him throb.

"I want you," she mumbled against his lips not caring where they were. Her fingers tugged at the buttons on the shirt he wore, almost ripping them from the material and he groaned against her lips.

"Shower," he mumbled. Even his voice made her knees go weak; the deep, baritone turned her into a pool of goo. She pulled away from him and her eyes lit up. She'd never thought that sex in the shower was even a thing but the thought excited her. The water running down the bodies as they joined together.

"Yes," she moaned. He started to walk towards the downstairs bathroom, kissing her the entire way almost bashing into the wall once or twice. It was animalistic the way they moved. Hands ripped at clothes, lips colliding together passionately, their naked bodies sliding together. She'd never had sex in the shower before; only ever in bed with the lights off but she was willing to do anything that Christian asked of her in order to feel even an ounce of the pleasure she'd felt when she was in his bed.

"Oh god.. oh Christian," she whined as he moved them under the spray of the shower as it started to warm up, pushing her against the wall.

"Fuck," he groaned, pushing himself inside of her as she let out a cry of pleasure. He gave her a second to adjust to his size before moving in and out of her slowly, prolonging their connection. It was incredible how they could be so passionate and lust filled one minute, and so slow and gentle the next. She was so wet, so tight around him.

"You feel so good," she moaned, her fingers roving through his hair as he moved within her. He was incredible. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth sucking it gently before moving down her neck, sucking and kissing his way to her chest. Ana closed her eyes, moaning out and panting as his mouth closed around her nipple. Her fingers scratch down his back, digging in so hard that he knew there would be marks but he didn't feel the pain, if anything it turned him on to know just how much she was enjoying it. He moved faster, deeper, harder.

"Keep going... oh Christian,"

"Ana! let go for me, Now!" she came spectacularly screaming out as he continued to thrust inside of her. His name echoed around the room as she rode the waves of rapture, squeezing him like a fist until he couldn't hold on any longer and spilled himself inside of her.

"Fuck," Christian moved his head from where he had rested it in the crook of her neck and looked at her in shock.

"Did you just swear?" he asked and she flushed bright red, letting out a giggle and hiding her face in his chest, nodding lightly.

"Why I never... Anastasia Hyde swearing," he tutted in fake admonishment and she giggled louder.

"Come on Miss Swears a lot, let's go to bed," she practically ran to his bedroom, sopping wet and naked, giggling excitedly the whole way. When he didn't follow her she went back to the bathroom to see him wiping himself dry with a towel.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked impatiently. He chuckled and continued to dry his body, throwing a towel around her shoulders and bringing her to him.

"I thought I would dry myself first so I don't leave a trail of water up to the bedroom,"

"It will dry fast, come on, I want to do that again," she grabbed for his hand and he laughed at her eagerness, allowing her to lead him upstairs. He'd follow her to the end of the earth.

* * *

 _5 days later_

Ana sat in the kitchen with her husband as he read the newspaper. She'd tried to make conversation with him; asked him if he wanted any more food and whether he wanted anything in particular for tea but she was met with grunts or one word answers. She gave up in the end and awkwardly pottered around the kitchen, willing her mind to think of anything other than Christian whilst she was around her husband; but it was no use. He was all she thought about. There was a permanent blush on her face as she thought about what they'd been up to the last week; what she'd let him do to her.. what she'd done to him, for him, with him. She didn't know how she ever lived without him; she loved him so much and wanted to be with him all the time. Christian had gone to the mayors office to get into contact with the American naval fleet. He'd been told that they'd send him a telegram telling him that he was needed but he wanted to be sure that he hadn't missed anything. It was Saturday. Today was usually the day that she'd get dragged to the pub or Jack would invite his friends over and she'd have to cook for them all. It was so boring without Christian around; he was the only exciting thing in her life. She looked at Jack but he just continued to read the newspaper, stirring his tea with a spoon. Aparently she hadn't 'done it right.'

She found her mind drifting to yesterday morning and felt her face heat up at the thought.

 _Flashback_

 _She pulled him down onto the bed, pulling at the buttons on his shirt and using her feet to kick down his trousers. He pulled her dress over her head, his lips coating her neck with delicate caresses and his hands working on her underwear. Once they were naked, she opened her legs for him and he moved his fingers to pleasure her until she stopped him._

 _"I just want you inside me," she moaned, moving her hands down to squeeze the hard muscle of his backside. He groaned and kissed her deeply, burying himself deep inside of her warm body. They both moaned, hands dragging across sweat coated skin, tugging at hair, lips touching ever piece of flesh available."Christian! oh Christ...Christian," Ana moaned as he moved faster, his hips snapping hard against hers._

 _"Call me Captain," he growled, attacking her neck._

 _"Huh?" she was dazed, so far out of it that she barely heard him. All she could hear was the slapping of their skin, his breath at her ear._

 _"Call me captain," Christian breathed. Ana was panting, she was so close._

 _"Harder Captain," Christian groaned hearing the word. He'd always wanted someone to call him that in bed._

 _"That's it, oh fuck, you feel so good baby," Christian groaned._

 _"Captain!" Ana came loudly, her hips rocking as she convulsed and Christian followed soon after her. They lay there, his head laying on her chest, his penis still nestled between her legs, as close as they could possibly be._

 _"What brought that on?" she asked._

 _"I have no idea, I guess it was the heat of the moment," Christian said, a little embarrassed._

 _"You are my captain," she beamed, "I liked what you called me," Ana whispered, stroking his hair gently._

 _"Baby?"_

 _"Yeah, I like it," Christian grinned._

 _"I'll make sure to call you that more often then, my love," he kissed her, a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate and before long, she was under him again, moaning as he entered her._

 _End Flashback_

"Anastasia are you listening to me?" she pulled herself out of her hazy fog to see her husbands angry eyes glaring at her.

"Sorry.. sorry Jack, what did you say?"

"I said I need you out of here today, the boys are coming around to play cards and you can't be here," she gulped.

"Where should I go?" she instantly wished Christian was here, at least she'd have him.

"I don't care, go to Kate's, just don't be here," Ana instantly lit up at the thought of going to Kate's house.

"Ok, I'll go get ready and leave," Ana rushed out of the kitchen and went up to her bedroom to get ready. She came down a few minutes later.

"Erm, I'll see you later?" Jack grunted, picking a deck of card to see which ones he wanted to use.

Ana left the house and practically skipped over to Kate's house. It had been so long since she'd had a good girl talk with Kate and she needed one. She had so much to tell her. She rang the bell excitedly and heard Kate's footsteps as she walked to the door. Her eyes went wide when she saw Ana stood there with a smile of her face.

"Ana? what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I've come to spend the day with you," Kate squealed excitedly.

"Come on in,"

Ana and Kate went into her living room and sat down on the sofa.

"What's happened? how are you possibly here right now?" Kate asked, knowing what Jack was like. She'd always hated Jack and was the only woman who had ever stood up to him. Christian was the only other person who had stood up to her. When Kate did, it was after a dinner party where she'd calling him a few choice words after he insulted Ana in front of her and he ended up dragging Ana away early. That was why he'd forbidden Ana from going anywhere near Kate.

"Jacks having his friends around for a day of poker and cards so he said I could come here,"

"I'm so glad you're here Ana,"

"So am I, Oh Kate, so much has happened," Kate instantly went into protective mode.

"What's he done now? I swear to god Ana, I will kill him if he's done anything," Kate growled. Ana shook her head.

"No...no, Kate nothing like that,"

"What's happened then,"

"I can trust you can't I Kate? you've been my best friend for years, I can trust you to not Judge me and to hear me out?"

"Of course?" Kate asked intrigued.

"I... well I.." Ana stuttered.

"It's ok Ana, whatever's happened you can tell me,"

"I've been sleeping with the Captain," Ana blurted out, instantly putting her hand over her mouth. Kate looked like a gold fish, she went wide eyed and kept opening and closing her mouth like the wanted to say something but didn't know what she wanted to say. After a few moments, Kate started laughing.

"Oh my god Ana, I'm speechless, I never thought that was coming out of your mouth. I don't blame you, Jesus Christ I'd open my legs for that man in a heartbeat," Ana shook her head at her but then laughed, relaxing a little.

"Tell me everything." Ana went on to tell Kate everything, the first time they kissed, the incident in the kitchen, shaving him, the first time they had sex and then every subsequent time since. She didn't go into too much detail but Kate was hooked onto every word she said.

"I can't believe it, wow Ana,"

"I love him Kate, I'm so in love with him I can't even see straight," Kate frowned.

"Ana, you know he's not staying for ..."

"I know," Ana cut her off, "I know I'm setting myself up for heartbreak, I know I am. But I can't help it." Ana felt tears well in her eyes at the thought of Christian leaving, taking her heart with him.

"If it's meant to be, Ana, he'll come back for you. From what you've told me, it seems that your captain is very much in love with you aswell," Ana smiled at the point about him being hers; her captain. Her Christian. She nodded. They chatted for a little while longer, the topic of conversation never really shifting from Christian when there was a knock on the door.

"Wait here, I won't be a minute," Kate said getting up from the couch. Ana listened as Kate opened the door and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Ana curiously tried to get a glimpse of who was at the door.

"Sorry, Jack told me Ana was here so I told him I was going for a run," Ana immediately raced towards the door at the sound of his voice. She hadn't seen him or heard from him all morning and it was incredible how much she missed him.

"Hi," he said. His smile was a sad one, his eyes had lost the sparkle that they always held and she knew that something was wrong.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Come in Captain, make yourself at home," Kate moved out of the way and Ana grabbed his hand. He looked between her and Kate curiously and Ana smiled.

"She knows," Christian nodded. They walked into the room and went to sit on the sofa. Kate sat on the far side and Ana went to sit in the middle before being tugged into Christians lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, needing to feel her and Ana instantly knew something was very wrong. She stroked his arms that held her and Kate watched their interaction curiously.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ana asked.

"The Mayor got in touch with the American embassy, I leave on Monday morning for my next mission," Ana gasped and tears flooded her eyes. She was losing him. They only had 2 days left together. Her heart shattered in an instant. She broke down into loud, shaking sobs and Christian pulled her into his chest, holding her as she cried. Kate moved closer to them, stroking Ana's back as she cried into her Captain's chest.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl, I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead as she cried. She was gripping his shirt like her life depended on it.

"Please don't leave, please don't leave me, I love you Christian, I love you," she cried, Christian felt a tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek. He wiped it away with the corner of his shirt and Kate gave him a sad smile.

"I can't leave you Ana. Not with that monster," Christian said. This wasn't the first time Christian had brought this up.

"You have to go Christian, you don't have a choice. I've survived living with Jack for years, I can survive living with him whilst your gone, I promise I'll be ok," Ana tried to reassure him, tears running down her face.

"I'm not letting you stay with that monster, can't you stay with Kate?" Christian asked, looking at Kate who nodded her head.

"No, Christian, he'll find me, he'll know somethings up and he'll find me. Kate will be the first person he comes to ask of my whereabouts. You have to leave and I have to stay, we don't get a choice," Ana sobbed.

"We do Ana, I'll think of something," Ana shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do, you have to serve and I have to stay," her voice broke and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Ana, I'm so sorry my sweet girl," Christian held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"I love you," her soft, hoarse voice was muffled against his clothing.

"I love you too, we'll see each other again Ana, I promise, I'll come back for you,"

Ana's cries turned to sobs and then she was just sniffing as she rested against him. She hadn't moved her face from his chest, intent on staying there for the rest of her life.

"Baby, look at me," he whispered. She shook her head against his chest.

"Please Ana, let me see those gorgeous eyes," she hesitantly raised her head and his heart ached at her sight. red, swollen eyes, nose and lips, a flush covering her cheeks. She was so beautiful, so fragile. He willed himself then and there that he would survive his next mission and he'd come back for her as soon as it was over. He'd knock on her door, take her in a car to his ship and they'd live happily ever after.

"I need to get back or your husband will get suspicious," she cast her eyes downwards and nodded. She knew he did, but she didn't want him to.

"I love you so, so much,"

"I love you too," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. They kissed each other, soft and sweet knowing that Kate was nearby but oh so meaningful. He gently removed her from his lap, planting one last kiss on her lips and then left her, heartbroken and hopeless on the sofa. She instantly mourned the loss of him, how would she survive a life time without him if she could barely last a few minutes?

"I'm so sorry Ana," Kate whispered. Ana looked up. She'd almost forgotten her friend was even there. Kate had been crying too, her face was red and Ana held out her arms wanted a hug from her friend.

"Can't you stay with me whilst he'd gone Ana?" Ana shook her head.

"No, that isn't the first time Christian's asked me that, he practically begged me to stay with you but it won't help. I'll only be a few doors away from Jack and then he'll know for sure that somethings going on. I have survived for a long time as Jack's wife, I can live a little longer in that house with him," Kate wasn't convinced. Ana had seen the same look on Christians face the other night when he'd first implored her to stay with Kate. Not wanting to cause an argument when they didn't have long left together, he'd eventually let it go until now. Kate sighed.

"Is there nothing I can do to convince you?" Ana shook her head sadly.

"I won't have anyone, especially you, getting hurt or put in danger because of me. Jack is my problem and I can live under his roof until Christian comes back. Knowing Christian is coming back is enough to keep me fighting. I love him Kate, as long as he comes back to me, I'll survive," Ana gave her a watery smile and Kate smiled softly back at her.

"He promise he'd come back for you Ana and I believe him. He's a good man and you deserve happiness,"

"I'll pray every single day," Ana whispered, "I'll pray that he'll come back to me,"

* * *

Ana walked home with Kate by her side.

"Will you be ok?" she asked. Ana nodded lightly.

"I'll be ok,"

"I'm really glad we spent the day together,"

"Me too,"

"I'll see you soon," Ana hugged Kate one last time before opening the front door to her house. She instantly heard the sound of male voices laughing; drunk male voices. She was glad that kate had sorted her out so that she didn't look like she'd been crying because she honestly didn't know what she'd say if Jack asked. _Oh, hey Jack, I'm crying because I'm head over heels in love with the captain whose been the guest in our house for the past couple of week and we've been sleeping together every chance we get ad he's leaving soon and I can't handle it._

She opened the living room and 4 sets of curious eyes as well as one sad pair of grey ones looked at her.

"You're back late," Jack accused.

"Kate walked me home," Ana said softly.

"well you can go up to bed, you're not needed," Ana nodded, glancing at Christian on the way past him. She walked up the stairs, undressing and climbing into bed. She wiled herself not to crying knowing that her husband could come up any minute but she'd never felt so... weak. She tried to ignore the noises coming from downstairs and closed her eyes, trying to forget about the day. She could have only been asleep for a few minutes when she felt the bed dip and 2 strong arms pulling her against a familiar chest. She knew who it was, she recognised his smell.

"Hi," his voice was muffled against her shoulder.

"Hi,"

"They've all gone down the pub," Ana nodded.

"Will you forgive me Ana?" Ana turned to face him.

"Forgive you for what?" she asked.

"For having to leave you, for making you cry. I promise myself I'd never make you cry and I did,"

"Just promise me something Christian,"

"Anything,"

"Come back to me, come back for me. Whether it's now or in a years time. However long the war lasts. I can wait, I will wait for you but please don't forget about me," her eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away.

"I could NEVER forget about you, you're all I think about. I WILL come back for you. I want us to have a home, to get married, to see you round with my child, to grow old with you." Ana smiled at him softly.

"I'd love that,"

"I'll always be with you Ana, In here, you have my heart, those blue eyes stole it from me the first time we met and I'd never ask for it back,"

* * *

 _Sunday morning_

"I heard you're leaving us Captain," Jack said when Christian came into the kitchen that morning. Ana couldn't help but notice the small smile on Jack's face when he said it.

"Yes, I've been called to return for my next voyage," Jack nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Jack nodded.

"I'll have the boys throw you a party later then at the pub, a going away party," Christian cringed at the thought.

"That's ok Jack, I have to pack my things and get ready for tomorrow,"

"Fair enough, Captain," they sat in silence. Ana and Christian were desperate for some time alone but it didn't seem like Jack was going anywhere.

"Say Captain, if the war is nearly over like they say it is, why are you going back out there to fight? why are you needed?"

"Because it isn't won yet and it's my duty as a naval captain to fight until the end. I will fight until the enemy surrenders as my duty to my country,"

"When do you think it will be over?" Jack asked curiously.

"Soon, by the end of this year hopefully,"

"Then what will you do?" Christian gulped. _I'll come back for your wife and take her back to America with me._

"I'm not sure just yet," he moved his eyes subtly to Ana and she turned away from his gaze with a small smile of her face.

To Ana and Christian's dismay, Jack decided to stay in for the day. He sat down in the kitchen most of the time, reading on drinking. Christian went out for a run and then went to the mayors office to speak to him about the arrangements for what would be happening tomorrow morning. He was gone most of the day and came back around 6. He wanted to spend all of that time with Ana but he knew they would be too tempted and Jack was in the house. He couldn't risk Ana's safety with him going tomorrow by being wreck less.

"What did the mayor say?" Ana asked when he came back. Jack looked up at his curiously.

"A car is coming to pick me up at 11 and taking me to the dock," Ana nodded. At least that would give them some time in the morning before he had to leave. She wanted to make every single second with him count. She continued to stir the soup she was making on the stove as Christian sat down next to Jack.

"Are you sad to go Captain?" Jack asked. Christian didn't know what to say? yes he was sad to go because of Ana, he loved her and he would miss her so much. But he couldn't say that.

"In... some ways yes, but I also love it out on the water," he tried to make eye-contact with Ana so she'd know that he was sad to leave her but she didn't turn around.

"Yes, I can imagine that, you must be used to being on the water by now," Christian nodded.

"Yes, but the land also has it's advantages," Ana did look at Christian that time, a blush gracing her face as she thought about what he meant. _It certainly does have some advantages_ she thought.

The evening was quiet and tense. Jack sat with Ana at the table almost as though he was trying to mark his territory. Christian didn't say a word, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He pulled his pocket watch out of his trouser pocket and looked at the time.

"If you two don't mind, I think I'm going to head to bed, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow,"

"Goodnight captain," Jack held out his hand to shake, "If I'm gone by the time you come down tomorrow, then good luck," Christian nodded.

"Thank you,"

"Goodnight Captain," Ana whispered.

"Goodnight Maam," he nodded at her.

Christian was gone for 10 minutes or so before Jack practically pounced. He grabbed her face and pulled it to his planting a sloppy kiss on her. He tasted of bitter alcohol and she found herself wanted to be sick.

"Come upstairs, I want sex," he all but demanded, tugging her hand. Tears burned her eyes and her heart was racing. Normally she'd have just gone along with it but having sex with her husband whilst Christian was in the house... down the hall almost felt like betrayal.

"Jack stop,"

"No," he growled, pulling her into their bedroom and shoving her onto the bed. "I want the captain to know you're mine. My wife. Did you think I wouldn't notice? the little looks between you? you've been fucking him haven't you Anastasia. You spread your legs for the Captain didn't you," he growled, crawled on top of her. He shoved her dress up her legs and she panicked.

"Does he fuck you like I do?" Jack growled unbuttoning his pants. Ana was shaking in fear. She did the only thing she could think of; the only think that came into her mind in that moment. She screamed for the man that would save her.

"CHRISTIAN!" Jack tried to put his hand over her mouth but it was too late. A shirtless Captain Christian Grey walked into the room, his eyes blazing with anger. He hauled Jack off of Ana, shoving him against the wall and holding him there with one arm. Jack looked down at him.

"That is the last time you will lay a finger on her," Christian spat.

"What are you going to do about it? she's a fucking whore,"

"Don't you EVER call her that," Christian slammed Jack against the wall and tightening his grip around his neck.

"Stop, please," Jack groaned, his eyes starting to water and his hands grabbing at Christian's wrist trying to pry it from his neck.

"Christian, enough," Ana said, moving behind him. Hearing her voice calmed him, he dropped Jack to the ground and he coughed and spluttered trying to catch his breath.

"Your wife and I have never slept together, ever. We have become friends, that is all. There's nothing else to it. She is not a whore so don't fucking call her that," Jack nodded, looking like a little boy.

"If you ever lay your fingers on her again I swear to god I will find out and come for you. I have friends you know, friends around here that know all about you, I'll have them watching your every move," Christian snarled, Ana knew this was an empty threat but Jack's face went white as a sheet and he was shaking. He always was a wet blanket when it came to confrontation from other men.

"I won't... I won't touch her," Ana looked at the scene before her in fear. This would be the last night Christian was here. Jack was going to kill her for this. As soon as he'd left, Jack would continue his usual behaviour and she'd be all alone to deal with it until her Captain returned.

"I think we should all go to sleep," Christian said. "Are you ok Ana?" he asked concerned.

"I'm ok thank you Christian,"

"I'm glad, I'll see you in the morning," Ana nodded. Jack stood in front of her. She wanted to follow Christian to his bed and curl herself in his arms. She wanted him to kiss every inch of her skin, worship her on their last night together as she worshipped him.

"I won't touch you, I swear, let's just go to bed," Ana raised her eyesbrows at his words but didn't say anything. She didn't have a choice. She climbed into bed, as far away from him as possible and went into a fitful sleep, heartbroken that tomorrow, she would lose the man she loved.

* * *

 _AN - What did you guys think?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Monday morning_

Today was the day, Ana had hardly slept a wink. She was shaky and had dark circles under her eyes. Jack had left earlier than usual this morning. She thought that maybe he was worried about facing Christian. Last night had clearly shaken him. Jack didn't take confrontation well, especially from men. He always wanted to be the most liked man in the room amongst the men and the fact that Christian had seen through his charade of being a 'nice man' had clearly woken him up a little. He had her cook for him, he sat in the kitchen in his usual spot at the table and ate his dinner quickly

"I'll be back late," he said, standing up and putting on his coat, "Tell the Captain that I said bye." Ana nodded, not wanted to get on the wrong side of her husband. She was still unsure why he wasn't angry about being shown up last night. She went upstairs to Christians room and could hear his faint snores coming through the door. She smiled slightly and opened it seeing him in bed, fast asleep. One leg was kicked out from under the covers, his arms were behind his head resting on the pillow and she could see the faint outline of his stubble on his face. She wanted to memorise this image to take with her always; the man she loved fast asleep, away from the world of bombs and war. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She secretly hoped that he dreamed about the same things she did; their future. She could imagine little copper haired, grey eyed children running around a big American country house garden. She could imagine him teaching his son how to sail on the seven seas and helping their daughter with her homework. She could imagine him coming home after a long hard day of work and taking her to bed to eliviate all of his stress in the most pleasurable way. She could imagine waking up to him every morning, her head resting on his chest, basking in the warmth of each others as they spent some time together before having to get up and ready to face the day. That was the future she wanted.

She tugged off her dress quickly and her underwear, kicking them onto the floorboards and then she dove under the warm covers, relishing in his body heat and straddling him and kissing his chest. He froze in his sleep, his snores stopped and he opened one eye to see a naked Ana on top of him. Was he dreaming? a naked, smiling Ana was on top of him, kissing his bare chest and grinding against the erection that he had building from his dreams of her. He'd dreamt that he took her on board one of his ships and they'd made love beneath deck as the waves crashed against the ship walls. He dreamt of her marrying him in an American country house, all in white and smiling like the angel she was. She wasn't helping his situation right now as she kissed and sucked his neck, moaning against his skin.

"What a lovely way to wake up," his voice was husky and hoarse from sleep and his hair was sticking up in all directions. The sound of his sleepy voice sent a jolt of arousal straight to her core. He looked so adorable, younger than his 28 years and smiling with that twinkle is his eyes that she loved and craved to see all the time. She knew he was happy as long as she could see that twinkle and the small half smile he sported. She didn't say anything; she didn't need to. She shoved the sheets down to his feet and moved her hands into his sleep shorts, pulling out his morning wood and impaling herself on him. They both groaned at the contact. She needed a moment to adjust, even though he'd been inside of her near enough everyday. She still wasn't used to his girth.

"I love you," Ana whispered, needing to say it at that moment and needing Christian to hear it. She knew that this could be the last time they were together; physically and emotionally. The last time she could kiss his lips freely, touch his skin and feel him inside her, filling her. This could be the last time that she showed the man she adored just how much she loved him.

"I love you too," she leaned down to kiss him, pouring every ounce of love and devotion into the kiss that she could muster. She didn't even realise she was crying until she felt large hands cupping her face and a thumb brushing the moisture from under her eyes. He felt the same, he knew exactly what was running through her mind and it was making him want to break down and cry as well. How had he fallen so hard and deep in just a number of weeks? how had she become the only thing that mattered in his existence? he knew exactly how... the moment he'd looked into those clear blue eyes, exorting pain and hurt, he knew he'd do anything to make her feel happy; anything to make her smile.

"Don't cry sweet girl," he whispered. She rode him hard and fast, wanting to remember this feeling for the rest of her life. Every movement was deliberate, he absorbed every moan wanting to hear them loud and clear. He wanted to hear her cries of his name echoing through his head in the lonely months that would come in her absence. When she came, it was the most intense orgasm she'd had yet. She stared into his eyes as her body clenched in pleasure, never breaking their connection. They were one in that moment; one heart, soul and body. Afterwards, they lay together in his bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other. The warmth of the covers bound tightly around their figure was cocooning them from the imminent departure that they both knew was coming. Ana was the first to break their silence.

"You have to go soon," Ana whispered.

"No yet, I want to stay with you a little longer," he held her closely and she burrowed herself even closer, if that was even possible. She played with the small amount of hair on his chest, stroking the hair flat and kissing his stubbly chin.

"I want you to stay forever, I never want you to leave me," Christian sighed. He never thought he'd see the day he'd dread going back out to see but he was and it was all down to the little lady cuddling close to him right now. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to say goodbye, even if it was just for a little while.

"I wish I could too baby, but remember what I promised you," Ana sat up and smiled. Her eyes were glassy but she had a wobbly grin on her face.

"You'll come back to me, you promised you'd come back for me"

"Yes I will," he said with so much conviction it made her jump, "you're all I'll think about whilst I'm gone, all I want and as soon as I am able to, I will come back for you,"

"I'd like that," Ana smiled softly. She felt weak; vulnerable, knowing that Christians strength was what held her up. It was him who made her happy, who made her laugh, who drove her insane with want and a piece of her was leaving with him.

After another round of lovemaking and some more pillow talk, with Christian trying his hardest to reassure Ana's fear of losing him forever, they got up from the bed. There wasn't too much for Christian to do, he'd packed the night before after having to deal with the altercation that arose between husband and wife. Christian got dressed with Ana watching him, her eyes roaming his body as though she was trying to commit the sight to memory. In that moment, she wondered why he ever wore clothes. God must have been incredibly proud when he made him. She helped him tie his blue naval tie after Christian confessed that it was the most laborious part of his uniform and then stood back to take a look at him. God he was handsome; beyond words.

"Wait here," she whispered, running from the room. He watched her go, his eyes glazed over at the way her dress clung to her hips and the way her legs looked as she ran. He heard some clunking and clanging and was about to go and find out what she was doing when she ran back a moment later with a camera in her hand, waving it at him excitedly.

"I want a picture of you so I can imagine you're here with me." Christian smiled softly and stood there as she snapped a picture of him and then stood there just admiring him as he did the same to her.

"You look very handsome," she smiled.

"And you, as always, look like a goddess," she blushed and took his hand as he hauled his bag down the stairs with the other. She made him breakfast and sat down opposite him watching as he ate.

"I'll miss your cooking," he grinned cheekily.

"I'll miss you complimenting my cooking," she grinned back.

"Come here baby," he said once he'd finished eating, she stood up and walked over to him, curling up in his lap. She was so confortable with him; she'd never been so comfortable with anyone in her life. She knew he would never hurt her; he'd hurt others for her and treat her like a queen, always. She knew she didn't deserve it but oh how it made her feel. She felt like she could fly when he complimented her, she felt like she could accomplish anything when he made love to her.

"I want to give you something," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. She'd seen him carry it around and had been curious about it for a while. It was gold around the edges and had delicate indentations on the frame. It was beaufiul. She touched it gently and then smiled at him, sensing there was a deeper meaning behind his gift.

"My grandfather gave me this before he died. It's a good luck charm. My grandmother gave it to him on their 50th anniversary. It's ingraved you see," he turned it over and showed her the message on the back ' _forever yours'_ , "my grandmother was my grandfathers one and only love, he adored her. I never thought I'd feel that way about anyone, that I'd happily walk across broken glass for another person until I met you. I'd do anything for you Ana, you own me and I love you. So, in addition to my promise, I want you to hold onto this for me, a reminded that no matter how bleak things seem, no matter what happens, I will come back for you," he whispered. Ana kissed him deeply, tears pouring down her face. How could she love this man any more?

"I'll guard it with my life," she said.

"I know you will,"

A knock on the door broke their moment and Ana clung to him, her chest ached, her heart was beating out of her chest. They were coming to take him away from her.

"Come on baby," he lifted her from his lap but she wouldn't let him go, she clung to him and he laughed.

"would you like to come in the car with me and see me off? I can get the driver to drop you back here afterwards,"

"Anything to spend more time with you," they walked hand in hand towards the door, she wiped her eyes to try to look presentable but it was no use.

"Hello captain," a cheerful man in a chauffers uniform said, "I've come to take you to your ship,"

"Hello sir, yes, I have a request though, I'd like the lady to come with me and for you to drop her back here when I go, will that be possible?" the chauffer nodded.

"Of course Captain," Christian smiled and put his bag in the boot of the car before opening the door for Ana. She climbed in and as soon as he slid onto the seat, shutting the door, she buried herself in his chest, breathing him in. They stayed that was for the whole car journey, neither of them saying a word, just enjoying the last few moments they had together. Pulling up at the dock was a heartbreaking moment. Ana started to cry again and Christian felt himself getting emotional as well.

"Come on my sweet girl," he opened the door and helped her out. They walked hand in hand over to where some of the other women were seeing off their men. On seeing the captain, the men immediately saluted and he saluted back. Ana noticed the women swoon a little when they saw her handsome captain and she rolled her eyes, squeezing his arm with her free hand.

"I guess this is goodbye," she whispered when he stopped just before the ships entrance.

"This isn't goodbye Ana, this is just the beginning," he winked. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, tongues tangling together and hands roaming through hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she said between kisses.

"I love you too, forever," she pulled away first and rested her forehead against his.

"Be safe for me, come back to me safe and unharmed," she demanded, stroking his cheek.

"I'll do my best, I'll think about you always,"

"Me too," her lips trembled and he smoothed his thumb along it.

"Promise me that if anything happens, if Jack... just promise me you'll go to Kate's," Christian implored her. He'd tried so hard to get her to stay somewhere else than at her house during his mission but she'd refused saying it would cause harm to whoever she stayed with.

"I promise," she whispered, "I can't see you go, I can't watch you board the ship just in case... I don't want that to be the last thing I remember," Christian nodded, understanding what she meant. If he didn't, for some reason, come back alive, that image would haunt her forever.

"Give me one last kiss," she kissed him softly, he could taste the saltiness of her tears on his lips and willed himself to pull away before he grabbed her and brought her on the ship with him, damning the consequences.

"See you later," he whispered. She giggled.

"See you soon, my Captain," she squeezed his hand one last time and turned away from him, not wanting to watch him board the ship. She practically sprinted back to the car where the chauffer was waiting. She willed herself to hold on, she could break down when she was home.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" the driver asked.

"Fine thank you, please take me home," the man nodded concerned and Ana sat in the back seat of the car, trying to control her breathing. She thanked the driver and walked into the house. It felt so cold and empty without Christian in it and she wondered if this loneliness would be her forever now that he was gone. She ran upstairs to his old room. His smell was still in the air, his sheets a disarray from their lovemaking just hours before and climbed into his bed, burrowing her face in the pillow that still held his scent and cried for the man who made her heart beat.

* * *

 _AN- For the reviewer who ask - I promise this IS a HEA, I would never write a story if it wasn't. I also don't think I can keep them apart for very long._


	9. Chapter 9

_1 month later_

Ana felt like she was a zombie. Like she living but not really alive. Had her life really been that lonely before or was it that Christian filled all of the places that were empty when he was around? Jack barely spoke to her and when he did it was to demand something or to insult her. He hadn't laid a hand on her or tried to do anything hurtful but Ana suspected that was because of Christian's threats. Jack was scared that Christian or one of his army buddies would come and beat him to a pulp if he laid a hand on her so he resorted to verbal insults and cutting humour with his friends at her expense. She had been used to that before Christian had come into their lives but now, it seemed that the more Jack tried to hurt her, the more it actually hurt. She had nothing to look forward to; nothing to be happy about apart from the possibility or Christian's return in the future. She picked up Christian's pocket watch from the inside her handbag. She'd put the picture that's took of him in his naval uniform looking so handsome in it for safe keeping and stroked his face gently as thought he was really there. She missed him so much. He was always on her mind, no matter what she was doing. Whether she was doing housework or with her husband, her mind was constantly reeling through moments that they'd shared together. She checked the time; just to see Christian and then opened the door to the house, locking up behind her. One thing that Ana was determined to continue was her friendship with Kate, whether Jack liked it or not. She needed someone; she needed Christian but he wasn't here, he was on the sea somewhere fighting a battle and Kate was here. Kate had asked her to come around yesterday saying it was urgent but Jack had been in the house so she knew that she couldn't. She had a dream. An awful, bone chilling dream that had felt so real at the time that Ana had felt tears streaming down her face when she woke up from it in a cold sweat. Christian had been killed at sea. She saw everything so vividly; his face as the boat was hit, his voice shouting, the last breath he took. That dream alone was making her even more desperate to just get some kind of message from him to know that he was alright. She needed to know to be able to sleep at night. The dream was reoccurring and she couldn't help but wonder if it was some form of sign.

"How are you holding up?" Kate asked when Ana came into the house. How was she holding up? she wasn't holding up at all. In fact she constantly felt like she was sinking lower and lower. She'd tasted happiness now; she'd tasted security, love and lust for a man who was hundred of miles away fighting for his country. She'd tasted it now and she was addicted. She craved so much to be in his arms, for his lips to touch hers, his strong arms to surround her. Just simple things that she missed such as climbing into his bed of a morning after her husband left for work and curling against his warm naked body. He could make her laugh about absolutely anything; she never laughed before she met him apart from when she was with Kate. She felt like she could speak to him about anything and now... she lived her days once more as a lonely housewife. She remembered one morning they'd been laying in bed after a round of sex and she'd broached a subject with him that had been bugging her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Christian?" she mumbled into his chest._

 _"mmm?"_

 _"What's this from? did you get it in the war?" she was rubbing her finger over the ridge of a scar on his stomach._

 _"God no," he chucked, "that one was from when I was younger. I was a rather rebellious little boy, always looking for adventure and my brother and I went out on day to one of the neighbors fields to play football. Anyway, there was this fence that we had to climb over to get there and Elliot is 2 years older than me so he managed to get over the fence easily but I fell once I was at the top and got caught on a piece of jagged wood that was sticking out of the fence," Ana gasped._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I was ok, I was more in shock than anything else. Elliot was crying, he saw all of the blood on my clothes and automatically assumed I was dying," Ana giggled, "so he carried me all the way home, which was around 3 miles, and brought me to my mother who fainted on the spot,"_

 _"Oh no," Ana said putting her hand over her mouth. Christian laughed._

 _"Yes, so my brother started getting out kitchen utensils telling me we had to 'operate' quickly or I'd die. Basically, he'd watched my grandfather show him how he performed surgery's when America joined the first world war. He thought he was going to have to amputate something. Thankfully, my mother came around quite quickly and slapped Elliot around the head for messing up her kitchen before sorting me out," Ana laughed._

 _"Where's Elliot now?"_

 _"He's still at home," Christian said whistfully, "I miss him an awful lot, I can't wait for you to meet him," he winked and she blushed._

 _"Ok, so, if that's not from the war, do you have any war wounds?" Ana asked curiously, scanning his body. She'd felt, kissed and looked at every inch of him but she wasn't sure if there was something she may have missed and she wanted to know absolutely everything that there was to know about him._

 _"I do actually, I have two, one here," he lifted his arm and she immediately saw a rough burn going from the hair in his armpit and upwards in a jagged line to just under his elbow._

 _"How did that happen?" she asked, tracing it and then laying a kiss on the area._

 _"Right at the beginning of the war, remember I told you that we lost 'the Grace'?" Ana nodded, "well, I got knocked out during the chaos, and I when I woke up, the whole area surrounding me was on fire. I thought I had no chance so I just stayed there, waiting for the fire to come and turn me to ash and then I saw a small split in the fire, so I ran through it and put my arm infront of me to shield myself. I was so lucky it's untrue. I should have been burned from head to toe by the fire and only came out with 1st and 2nd degree burns that healed and this scar," Ana was shocked. To think that she nearly lost the man she loved before she even found him._

 _"Where's the other?" she asked quietly. Christian smirked._

 _"I'm surprised you didn't see this one yourself," he said, gently moving her from his chest so that he could sit up. He shoved the blankets down a little, until they were just above his knees revealing his naked body. Ana's eyes glazed over at the sight and she almost forgot what she'd even asked him._

 _"Here," Christian pointed just left of his crotch and Ana moved down the bed a little to get a closer look. She gasped when she saw a small scar running from his pubic hair to his naval. How had she noticed that before?_

 _"How did that happen?" she asked, kissing a trail down the scar, smiling when she felt his erection building at the attention._

 _"A sword fight that nearly went horribly wrong. If I'd been hit just a little to the right then my sailor would have got the chop," Ana giggled at the name he'd given to his penis and took it in her hand._

 _"I'm very glad that your sailor is still in tact," she smirked before taking him in her mouth._

 _End of flashback_

"Not too good," Ana whispered, "I'm not dealing with it very well," Kate nodded.

"Well, I have something that I think will cheer you up," Kate said.

"What's that?" Ana asked. Kate went to the table and pulled an envelope off it. Ana looked at her curiously.

"Your captain has been in touch, it was addressed to me but the envelope had a note for you inside," Ana jumped off the seat and practically tore the paper from Kate's hands feeling happy for the first time in what felt like weeks. He'd written, he was thinking about her, he was safe. That was all she could think about as she dived into the letter, her hands shaking as she held it.

 _My dearest Anastasia._

 _There's so much going on around me but all I think of is you. The sea is a lonely place when I know what it's like to be in your company. I knew that sending this to Kate's house was the safest thing to do, I wanted to talk to you, even if it couldn't be in person. I love you Ana, that feeling has only grown stronger since I've left you. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and I can't wait to see you again. The war is coming to it's head, I'm sure you've heard this already. The Germans are losing and being pushed back rapidly. Not long my love and we'll be together, it may even be a few weeks until I see your beautiful face again. I'm on the pacific ocean right now, it's the most beautiful place on earth, blue waters on every side for hundreds of miles. I'll take you aboard my ship so you can see why I love the sea so much. You'll love it too, I know you will. I love you Ana, and I miss you so much. I will be with you very soon baby._

 _All my love_

 _Your Captain._

Ana wiped happy tears from her eyes as she reread the precious letter again and again until she could recite it herself. She memorised his handwriting, the way he wrote each letter. This was everything she needed; it was the pick me up she needed to keep on fighting through until she saw him again. The line of hope that had vanished had returned with a mighty roar and she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she absorbed his words, almost being able to hear his voice speaking to her in her mind as she read them.

"What does it say Ana?" Kate asked excitedly.

"He said that he loves me and misses me and it may even be just a few weeks until we're together again," Kate hugged her friend tightly.

"We've nearly won the war, and that means you'll get your sea captain home safe and sound,"

"You have no idea how badly I needed this letter, how badly I needed to hear from him, I've been worried sick," she had been worried sick. Her nightmares came to mind. She had a nightmare just a few nights ago that his boat got capsized by the enemy and he didn't survive. She woke up in a cold sweat with tears in her eyes. The thought that something dangerous could happen to him was always on her mind.

"What's going to happen when he comes back?" Kate asked. Ana grinned.

"We're leaving here. He said he's going to take me back to America and we can have our own home and get married,"

"How is that going to work? how are you going to divorce Jack?"

"He beats me Kate, he's a drunk and he hits me. That's grounds for divorce," Ana had thought it all out. She'd practically had her bags packed and been ready to leave with him since the night he left.

"Just be careful Ana, we all know what Jack's like."

"I'll wait until Christian comes back to do anything, he'll make everything alright," Kate smiled at her friend. It was obvious how much Ana loved her captain from the dreamy gaze she was sporting when she read his letter to the way she talked about him.

"You make sure you come and say a proper goodbye to me before you go, I don't just want a postcard Anastasia," Kate said in faux reprimand.

"I'd never Kate, of course I'll come, I have to get back before Jack comes home. Kate nodded and walked her to the door.

Ana hid the letter in her diary when she came back from Kate's. Her diary was her sanctuary. It was the place where she opened up about everything; specifically Christian. She received 3 more letters in the next 3 weeks; the first was short and sweet. It simply said that he missed her and couldn't wait until she was in his arms again. The second was more detailed, he told her that the mission was supposed to go on for 2 more weeks as planned, although it may extend to a day or two extra if there is any issues on the way to the port. The final letter, Kate had received yesterday. After reading this particular letter, she had been on cloud 9 all day. _"Within sight of Britain now my love, tomorrow we will be within touching distance and by Monday, we will be there._ She was sitting on the bed looking at the letter once more, tracing the delicate handwriting with the tip of her finger when the door slammed downstairs. She quickly threw the diary under the bed and ran downstairs to start dinner as he husband slumped down on the sofa.

"Hi, did you have a good day?" Ana asked politely. As always though, she wasn't expecting anything back.

"I'm hungry," he husband grunted.

"I'll make you something now," she couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried and it made her husband snarl at her.

"What are you so chirpy for?" he asked.

"Nothing, I guess I just woke up feeling happy,"

"Well, we'll have to change that then," her face fell and her husband let out a sadistic laugh.

"I want my tea on a tray and brought to me in bed, I want to sleep," Ana nodded. He did this from time to time and it annoyed her to no end. Who ate dinner in bed? but of course, she'd never have complained. Christian would be here to rescue her tomorrow; her captain of the seas would return and because of that knowledge, she would put up with anything, even Jack's rude and cruel behaviour. She found herself singing in the kitchen after he'd gone upstairs. The radio was on low and she was singing along to _paper doll._ She heard the distinct clunking of her husbands feet coming back down the stairs.

"It's not ready yet, Jack," she called out, still facing the stove.

"You'll never guess what I've just found," she turned around and all of the blood drained from her face when she saw the diary and letters in his hand. She thought she'd thrown them under the bed. How did he find them?

"You're not going anywhere Anastasia, ever," he snarled, starting towards her.

* * *

 _AN - Oops..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry about the cliff-hanger in the last chapter!_

* * *

Ana tried to dodge Jack's hands as he came towards her but he was fast. He gripped her wrists and moved right in front of her so that green manacing eyes were glaring into terrified blue ones.

"It...It's not what it looks like, I swear," Ana said desperately, trying to think of a way to free herself. His grip was strong but maybe if she was quick enough, she could dig her nails into his hands and wriggle free and run out of the house; or even out of the window if she had to. She panicked as she saw his face come closer. The smell of alcohol on his breath made her feel sick and she could feel the heat coming from him.

"It's not what it looks like? so what exactly is it? you mean to tell me what you weren't fucking the Captain the entire time he was here. You mean to tell me that these letters are all make believe? that he doesn't love you and miss you? that he isn't coming back to get you?" Jack spat. His eyes were dangerous and Ana had no idea where this was heading. She never knew just how far his anger would take him, especially when he'd been drinking.

"Y...yes, I'd never have gone with the Captain, I'd never leave you, you're my husband" Ana tried to smile as she lied but she was too scared. Her lips were trembling as were her hands. Jack seemed to notice her fears and smirked; a sadistic smile graced his face and he moved his hand to her neck.

"You remember when I put my hands around your neck and the captain came down and tried to intimidate me? you remember that don't you Anastasia? well lover boy isn't here now, it's just you and me. Let me remind you that you are my wife and I own you. You will never leave me, you hear?" he got right in her face and she tried to move her face away only for him to grasp the back of her neck tightly, pinching the skin. She yelped and he laughed.

"So tell me Anastasia? how many times did you let him inside you? did he spread you out on this table the first day he was here? I bet you opened your legs for him the second I left for work," Jack snarled, "Jose was right about you, you're a little tease and I'm sure the captain had some of you and wants more. Is that right?" he pulled her hair back with one hand and moved his other to her waist, gripping her hip tightly and then moving to her behind, squeezing. Ana tried to move away. She felt disgusted, violated, terrified. It was a lethal concoction. She needed to find an escape but how could she think when Jack was everywhere, his words were like menacing fire, his hands like claws. She needed Christian, she needed him to save her.

"You haven't answered me, so I'll make it easy for you." Jack hummed, "you simply nod yes or no, ok?" Ana didn't move so Jack forced her head to move up and down as though she was nodding. Tears were streaming from her eyes by this point; blinding her vision. She could hardly see the monster in front of her.

"We'll start with an easy one, did you have sex with the Captain?" Ana didn't move and Jack smirked. He moved her head up and down.

"Good, ok, next question, did you have him in our bed?" Ana shook her head. She hadn't taken Christian in their marital bed. They'd had sex on the kitchen table, the floor, in the shower, on the couch and in his bed. But never in their bed. She didn't want the reminder of what her husband liked to do to her in that bed

"I don't believe you," he spat, "next question, were you planning to run away with him?" again, Ana didn't answer so Jack forced her to nod. She was sniffling quietly and he laughed at her.

"oh Anastasia, your list of misdemeanors goes on and on," Jack tutted, he moved his lips to her ear and Ana tried to move away but he grabbed her tighter, "If you think you had it bad before, you're going to get a shock," he roughly grabbed her breast and Ana yelped. He fondled her and Ana knew that she couldn't let this happen; not again. Jack had too much power over her and that ended today. With all of the sheer will and strength she could muster, she gritter her teeth and quickly raised her foot, catching him hard at the apex of his legs.

"AHHH! you fucking bitch!" Jack keeled over and Ana ran for it. She could hear Jack trying to get up and come after her so she raced to the front door and grabbed the key from the hook. Her hand shook as she tried to unlock the door and she could hear Jack's hard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly threw open the door and slammed it shut, running as fast as she could down the street. She knew she looked a mess. She was crying, her face was red, she was shaking; she'd just escaped a monster. She ran as fast as she could and when she found the house she was looking for, she slammed her fist on the door, looking behind her fearfully to see if her husband had followed her. She noticed that he was staring at her from the corner of the street. His face was red, his fists were clenched and his eyes were giving her a blood curdling stare. She shivered, smacking the door again, praying her friend wasn't at the salon and when she heard the key unlocking the door, she sighed in relief. She didn't even wait for the owner to say anything, she just pushed past her, running into the sitting room and burst into hysterical tears. She heard her friend lock the door and then come over to her, pulling her into her arms.

"Ana, what's happened?" Ana couldn't say a word, she was on the verge of a panic attack, "shh, calm down honey, just breath with me ok? in and out, in and out," Ana tried to mimic her friends actions, regulating her breathing but it wasn't working too well.

"I think.. I..I.. just need to ... sit down," Ana stuttered, nearly falling onto the couch and cluthing her face in her hands. She couldn't believe she'd just kicked Jack; she couldn't believe that she'd managed to escape. For some reason, Ana found herself laughing as she thought of Jack's face as she kicked him and looking up, Kate was staring at her worriedly.

"I kicked Jack in his privates," Ana giggled. Kate's eyes went wide and then her eyebrows furrowed.

"Erm.. congratulations," she said, starting to laugh, "Why are you crying, what did he do to make you need to kick him?" Ana took a deep breath, her face falling at the memory of his hands tracing her skin, his menacing words, his scent.

"He.. he found Christian's letters," Kate gasped.

"How?"

"I was reading them whilst he was out, and he came home early, so I shoved them under the bed, atleast I thought I did. A few minutes later he came down with them in his hands and oh god Kate," Ana put her face in her hands again, "I'd never been so scared, the look of his face when he saw my expression. He stalked towards me, grabbing me and saying all of these things. I thought he was going to .. r.. rape me or kill me and bury my body. I thought I'd had it this time but then, something in me snapped and I got a surge of anger in me and I just kicked him and ran. He nearly caught me up, he was staring at me from across the street when I was knocking your door but he didn't come any closer," Ana panted.

"So, what happens now?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, I mean Christian's coming tomorrow and I... OH GOD KATE," Ana turned to face her friend, "Christian's going to go to the house tomorrow, what if Jack's in, what if he answers the door? what if he can't find me and thinks I've left him? what if..." Kate grabbed her friends hand in hers.

"Ok, Ana, breath, calm down," she said, "Jack will be at work when Christian knocks tomorrow. You know what he's like, it doesn't matter what happens, he'll still go to work to show he's 'doing something to help the war effort' in front of his friends," Kate rolled her eyes and Ana nodded, that was true. Always the 'big man' in front of his friends. "Christian will knock, see you aren't there and head straight here to find you. He'll know that if somethings happened, you'd come to me. He sent your letters here for gods sake, ok?" Ana nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you need to get anything from the house?" Ana shook her head.

"I don't want to risk it. Jack will want revenge now and I don't know how, but he'll do something to try and get back at me for not allowing him to win like I usually do. I just need Christian home,"

"Tomorrow Ana, tomorrow," Kate said, trying to cheer her friend up. It worked, Ana's face lit up like a firework. Her Christian was back tomorrow, she needed to see him so badly.

"Tomorrow," she whispered.

Ana was wary all evening, constantly jolting up in her seat if she heard something outside; a bang or a crash. She thought Jack was going to come for her. Kidnap her and take her away just so that she would never see Christian again. Kate had given her a glass of whiskey. It was her dads 'secret stash' of the hard stuff for when he came to stay. The only thing Mr Kavagnah drank was a tall glass of Bells whiskey. She knew Christian didn't drink, and she herself hadn't had a drink... since she could remember. She might have had one at her wedding but she wasn't sure, she was too terrified the whole night of spending any time alone with Jack. She tried the whiskey and immediately spat it back out when it burned her throat. Kate laughed at her.

"It doesn't taste nice hun, but it will stop you from jumping up and down like a yoyo everytime you hear a noise,"

"You don't think he's... out there do you?" Ana asked timidly. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think he'd come to my house after the way I showed him up last time?"

"You don't know what he's like Kate, he'll want revenge, he wants me all to himself, he never wants me to be happy,"

"Ana, I know you're frightened, but tomorrow you'll be back with your captain and he's whisking you away to god knows where in America, you have a chance at happiness, a chance that so many people would give their right arms for. Don't tamped that by worrying about someone as irrelevant as Jack Hyde,"

"I'm still married to him Kate," Ana whispered.

"When you leave here you won't be,"

"What? of course I will be," Ana said incredulously, wishing her friend would talk sense.

"Do you think they care Ana? America is so far away, the government has more pressing things to worry about like the war. Just change your name back to Steele, say that you're not married and marry Christian when you get there,"

"But..."

"Ana, you've lived by the rules your whole life and I admire you for it. You've suffered under the reign of that disgusting monster for years. Be reckless. Do this for yourself. Do you really want to deal with the hassle of divorce or do you want to go and live your life? if you told anyone what Jack had done to you, they'd know why you did it. Break the rules for once." Ana nodded, Kate was right. It was risky, but only her and Christian would know that she had ever been married. Jack could do nothing about it... could he?

"It's been a long day Kate, can I head up to bed?"

"Of course Ana, i'll be up soon too," Ana nodded and heading up the stairs to the guest room of Kate's house. It was usually reserved for Kates 'man of the month' as she called him. Kate had never wanted to settle down. She'd never wanted marriage or kids, she just wanted to have fun. Ana pulled the sheets back and undressed, wondering what Christian was doing right now and wishing he was here to make her feel safe and loved. Maybe he was on his way to her now; her knight in shining armour.

* * *

Kate could hear Ana from the guest room, moving around and opening and closing cupboards. She groaned at looked at the clock on the wall. Quarter past 6, why was she up so early. Sighing, Kate got out of bed and moved along to the guest room, pushing open the door to see Ana walking around in her underwear, scrolling through Kate's spare wardrobe. Kate coughed to get Ana's attention and Ana beamed as she saw her friend.

"Hi! you're up! I'm so glad, I need your help," Ana said, moving her gaze back to the wardrobe.

"Ana, It's so early, I'm not in work until late today, why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm so excited to see Christian today that I couldn't sleep. I want to look perfect for him so I was trying to pick out a dress from your wardrobe hoping you'd let me wear it, and maybe make me look beautiful?" Ana asked.

"Ana, you could walk out in a burlap sack and you'd still look beautiful and have that man on his knees for you," Kate said.

"Please Kate, I want to look perfect for him," Ana pleaded. Kate sighed dramatically.

"Ok, Ok," she held up her hands in surrender. "Pick a dress and then sit over here and I'll do you up,"

30 minutes later and Ana had chosen a beautiful pink dress with frills on the bottom. Kate had styled her hair into a puffy fishtail plait and was in the process of doing her makeup.

"You don't need this you know," Kate said, applying rouge to her cheeks.

"I know, but it's a special day and I want to look special," Kate smiled at her, brushing over her other cheek.

"I'll miss you Ana," she said.

"Come with us! I'm sure Christian won't mind," Ana said.

"No, I can't leave here, not with more soldiers coming in everyday," Kate winked and Ana laughed.

"Oh yeah, the poor soldiers won't know what hit them," Ana giggled.

"Says you! you picked the most handsome of the lot, now I'm trying to sift through the remains," Ana laughed loudly.

"Seriously Ana, If you hadn't fallen for your captain at first glance I'd have had him here in my bed, not letting him leave the bedroom for his whole stay," Ana growled in jealousy and Kate laughed, brushing some powder on her nose.

"That's basically what happened, we did stay in bed a lot," Ana blushed and Kate winked.

"Perfect, right I... ooo wait! I know what I have to give you!" Kate rushed from the room leaving Ana staring after her. She returned a few moments later with a bag I her hand.

"I packed you some bits to take with you, somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that it may not all go as smoothly as planned so I thought I'd pack a little bag for you," Ana thanked her and looked inside the bag. She came across something silk and pulled it out to see a _very_ raunchy silk nightdress.

"It's for the captain... well, it's _for_ you, but I'm sure your captain will get some enjoyment from it too," Kate winked and Ana stuffed the nightdress back in the bag in embarrassment. In the back of her mind though, she knew that at some point, she'd put that to greater use.

Ana and Kate headed downstairs for breakfast and to listen to the radio. Ana was restless and kept fretting, wondering if Christian would think to come to Kate's or not. Kate rolled her eyes at Ana every single time and told her the same thing _"of course he will, my house will be the second place he checks, it's the only other place he'd think you'd be."_ They giggled and talked like old times, when Ana used to come by atleast once or twice a week for tea and a good old chat. Ana realised just how much she was going to miss Kate and her sense of humour. She'd pulled her through some pretty tough and bleak times.

Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, Ana and Kate heard a knock at the door.

"I don't think its him, it's early," Ana said, looking at the clock and worrying.

"It's fine hun, I'll go check," Kate got up and Ana watched after her, praying that it was a certain naval captain. She didn't hear anything and wondered if she should go and check on Kate's wearabouts when her friend shouted for her.

"Ana! Come here, someone's very eager to see you!" Ana shot out of her chair, nearly spilling her tea in the process and raced to the door. She saw him standing outside, wearing his blue naval uniform and looking even more handsome than she remembered. She just stared at him for a moment, trying to process the fact that he was actually here; he'd come back.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she jumped into his arms, legs wrapping tightly around his waist and arms around his neck, grabbing him for dear life. She didn't care who saw, she was in his warm arms and that was all that mattered. Love emanated from him and for the first time in a month, they both could breath. He moved his arms to hold her, breathing in her comforting scent.

"God I missed you baby," he whispered into her hair, kissing her head. She moved her face out of the crook of his neck where she'd buried it and grabbed his face, smashing their lips together. They were back together; they were safe.

* * *

 _AN - So I have my A levels at the moment and revising for them is kind of taking over my life lol, I'm trying to update as often as possible though. I couldn't drag out their separation for long... Also, I do have a plan so that they will get properly divorced but it will be after they've left._


	11. Chapter 11

_Can I just say, I absolutly love how much you all hate Jack!_

* * *

Ana eventually untangled herself from her Captains body, wiping her joyful tears away with the back of her hand. He smiled softly at her, bringing her hand to his lips to lay a sweet kiss on the back of it. She shivered; those lips. She couldn't wait to feel them on hers again ... amongst other parts of her. She grabbed his hand in both of hers, eager for him to come inside. He followed her and hugged Kate with his free arm as he walked into the house.

"I'm glad your back safe and sound Captain,"

"Christian, please Kate, thank you for looking after my girl," Ana blushed, squeezing his hand that was in hers. They both needed the contact after so long apart. All Ana could think about was being alone with him. Christian was the same, seeing his love looking so beautiful and happy to see him both aroused him and made him incredibly proud. This stunning woman had waited for him to come home. They walked into the sitting room and Christian let go of Ana's hand to sit down.

"I knocked so many times at your house. I thought something had happened to you," Christian said tugging Ana down to sit on top of him. She curled herself up in his lap and sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I couldn't stay any longer," Ana looked at his, vulnerability and fear swimming in her eyes and she pushed herself into his chest, breathing in the scent of him. She'd missed it so much; his warmth, scent and the incomparable strength she got from being in his arms.

"What's happened baby?" Christian asked, running his fingers through her soft hair, curling a chocolate brown stand around his finger.

"Jack... he found your letters and threatened me, he said all of these things, horrible things and he tried to ... grope me. I kicked him in his ... private area and I ran. He followed me at first but stopped when I made it to Kate's house," Ana explained, her voice muffled against his chest. Christian was clenching his fist in rage. He wanted to kill Jack. How dare he hurt his girl and make her scared.

"You never have to be scared again now Ana, I'm here and I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again. That bastard won't hurt you again," he swayed her back and forth in his lap, like a child, as she clung to him.

"I love you, so much," Ana whispered in his ear, curling her fingers through his hair. It was longer than it had been when he'd left but still as soft as ever.

"I love you too,"

"How did you get here Christian?" Kate asked. Both Ana and Christian jumped at her voice, forgetting she was there and that they were in her house. Kate giggled at the pair of them, they did look perfect together.

"I hired a car and drove from the port." He turned to look at Ana, "my contact at the embassy gave me a boat at a good price and the war is all but won. My services are no longer required in this conflict. So, if you still want to come with me, I'm heading back to America and I want my girl with me so we can live happily ever after," he whispered. She leaned in to kiss him, pouring every ounce of love and devotion she could into their sweet kiss.

"Of course I'm coming with you, you're stuck with me now, forever," she giggled and he smiled, a beaming smiled that made her fall in love with him even more.

They spoke for a little longer. Kate once again declined their invitation of joining them. She was just happy that her friend had found the man of her dreams and she could now, for once in her life, be happy. She just made them promise to send her a postcard and invite her to the wedding. Standing up, Christian watched as Ana and Kate hugged each other tightly, whispering and laughing. He could only imagine what they were saying. Ana pulled back from her friend with tears running down her face and turned, practically running to Christian and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You take care of her Christian or I'll get the first boat over to America and hit you where it hurts," Kate warned jokingly. Christian pulled her into a hug with his free arm.

"You don't even have to say it Kate, make sure you visit, I'll write the address down for you of my town house," he scribbled the words on the back page of Kate's phone book. She walked them to the door and waved as they went.

"Christian, do you think we could head to the house before we leave? there's a few things I want to get and I didn't get a chance to grab them yesterday," Ana asked as she put the bag Kate gave her in the trunk of the Chevrolet Christian had rented.

"Of course baby, we'll walk there and then come back for the car," Ana took his hand with pride. She didn't care who saw them. She didn't care if Jack had his little friends watching them. She was proud to walk down the street with this amazing man. She was proud that he loved her. She was happy and she wanted everyone in the world to know that he was the reason for it.

* * *

Walking through the door of the house she'd lived in for almost 4 years, Ana gasped. The place was a mess, it was like a storm had hit it. Jack had torn apart the entire house. Doors were handing off their hinges, the sofa was overturned, papers were lying all over the floor. Her clothes were strewn across the banister and at the bottom of the stairs.

"wow," Christian voiced beside her. She looked at his shocked face with wide eyes. How had Jack managed all of this? he wasn't in thank goodness. Kate was right, it would take a shot to the head to stop him going to work.

"Stay here, I'll only be a moment," Ana kissed Christian quickly and sprinted up the stairs, grabbing a few of her favourite dresses and clothes on the way up. She reached the landing and headed into her old bedroom. The bed had been tipped over, every drawer was open and gaping with clothing and jewellery thrown on the floor, there was broken glass by the wall and the mirror was cracked. It was like he'd been looking for something, but Ana didn't know what. She bent down to the floor and picked up a few pictures that had been thrown out of her drawer. Ones of her family, her old friends before she met Jack, her and Kate. She picked up her hairbrush and some of her cosmetics. She picked up some undergarments and she grabbed her diary, or what was left of it. Jack had torn up the letters but the diary seemed pretty in tact and Christian's pocket watch from where it lay on the floor. Walking out of the room, she felt liberated. This house held so many bad memories. It resembled a form of prison to her, a lonely life of misery that she'd never have to come back to. Walking back downstairs, she saw Christian patiently waiting for her by the door, his face etched with concern. He watched as she pulled a piece of paper out of her dress pocket and put it on the upright coffee table.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"My intention to divorce him. It's up to him. In my eyes we are divorced already. He'll divorce me even if I'm not here, I know he will, he won't want any trace of me. There's no way anybody would ever know I was married to that awful man In America, the whole wedding was corrupt itself, my father was always like that. I doubt whether the marriage was even properly registered, although I have no proof that it wasn't. In my eyes, I'm divorced. No one would dare to check up on it, they'll have more important things to deal with and if they do, I can explain my reasons for divorcing Jack. I'm all yours and I'm in love with you," she smiled softly and he winked at her.

"You're all mine, my love,"

"Here, I didn't manage to take it with me last night but I kept it as safe as possible." Ana whispered, handing him the watch.

"Keep it baby, that way i'll be with you wherever you go, not that you'll be leaving my side from now on." she pecked his lips softly and handed him a few of her things to carry and they heading the short distance to the car.

"How did you get the papers?" Christian asked.

"Kate got them for me, she's sure that he'll sign for divorce, she said she'd make him by getting one of her father's friends involved and she'd let us know. I don't care either way, I'm still yours but I'd love to be completely free of him," Christian nodded.

"You know, it's strange how miserable just stepping foot in that house makes me," she told him thoughtfully.

"That house holds some fond memories for me," Christian smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

"And what memories would those be, Captain Grey?" Ana asked cheekily.

"They involve you, naked and on number of different surfaces," Ana giggled.

"You'll have to remind me, It's been so long that I think I've forgotten," They put her things in the trunk of the car, in Christian's bag and before Ana could reach the handle to open the door, Christian had run towards her and hauled her into his arms, twirling her around.

"I will remind you, many times a day for the next 70 years," Christian said and Ana laughed loudly, holding onto him as he spun around, "you make me so happy Ana, I'm going to make sure you're happy for the rest of our lives, I'm going to make you fall in love with me again and again," Christian said, before putting her down.

"You make me so happy and I will continue to fall a little more in love with you everyday, even though I don't think it's possible to love you anymore than I do right now," Ana vowed, reaching up on her tip toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He opened the door for her and helped her into the passenger seat. The car was beautiful inside. Ana had only ever been in one car, on her wedding day and she didn't even think of admiring the decor on that day because she was scared of the event itself. Now she could admire how beautiful the car was and how beautiful the man driving it was. She watched Christian climb in. He winked at her before starting it up and taking off down the road. She couldn't believe that they were here right now doing this. Leaving. She'd dreamt about it so many time and now that it was happening it felt surreal.

"How did you get this car?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I mentioned that I had to pick up my girl in style, so one of my friends down at the dock lent me this," Christian explained.

"It's lovely," Ana smiled.

"It's got nothing on you," Christian winked, pulling into the dock.

"Wait there, love," he said, climbing out of the car and running around to her side to open her door for her.

"Thank you kind sir," she said, taking the hand he offered to help her out and keeping it encased in hers.

"Anytime baby," he kissed her quickly and they headed down the dock. Ana watched the water as she went passed it. She couldn't believe that they were about to set sail onto it. She was scared of drowning, she was scared of stormy weather but, she trusted Christian with all her heart and she knew that he would safely sail them back home; home. She smiled at the thought of what Christian's house would be like. Maybe she'd make some friends or even get a job? maybe they could have children. She'd always wanted them but Jack never had. He'd taken 'procortions' to make sure he didn't ever put a baby in her belly. She wanted children with Christian, as many as they could have. She'd always wanted a house full of life and laughter and she wanted to experience all of that with the love of her life.

"That's her," Christian pointed to a medium sized white boat. The words 'The Grace II' were painted on the side in blue. She squeezing Christian's hand excitedly.

"It's amazing," she said and he chuckled.

"It's not quite as beautiful as the original Grace but she's pretty damn close. She's even got a bedroom, I still can't believe how cheap I got her," They walked over to the boat and there was a man aboard it already, seemingly cleaning the inside of it. Ana didn't think it needed cleaning. She surveyed every detail of the boat excitedly. She couldn't wait to get out on the water and explore Christian's boat. The man who was cleaning the boat stood up and saluted Christian when he saw him.

"Captain,"

"Good morning, David,"

"The boats done sir, top of the range, do you want me to grab your things?"

"Yes please, David, they're in the back of the car. Please put them anywhere on board whilst I show my love around," David nodded and Ana blushed at his term of endearment to his friend.

"Come on baby," Christian helped her onto the boat and they walked across the deck. Downstairs there was a modest bedroom with a bed and a small lavatory in another smaller room, almost like a en suite. There was an eating area just outside the bedroom with a table and 2 chairs. She didn't know that boats could have such luxary.

"It's perfect," Ana said. Christian watched her smiling. "I've got one question though," Ana said, toeing off her shoes and climbing onto the bed. It was surprisingly soft.

"What's that?" Christian asked curiously.

"When are you going to take that uniform off and come to bed?" she bit her lip and Christian felt his arousal pushing against the fabric of his naval trousers.

"David's upstairs.. I need to get the luggage and he needed to hand me some paperwork and take the keys," Christian said, his eyes popped open as she parted her legs in his line of view and he got a glimpse of white, floral panties. The room suddenly got a whole lot warmer.

"Hurry, I need you inside me," Christian gulped. He'd created a monster. "Take off your shirt and trousers, I want to touch you, pull them down, let me see you," she was panting and he swallowed roughly, wondering if he should just say _fuck everything else_ and do as she asked.

"Wait here, don't move," he leaned down to kiss her, dragging his fingers along her leg and then between them, brushing them quickly over the wet fabric of her panties. She'd been thinking of him, he could always tell. She bit her lip and moaned as he touched her.

"Mmmm, Christian," she whimpered. "No stay, I want you in me, get between my legs now, please, please I need you," he was about to, he was losing his patience and when she made a grab for his pants, trying to rips them from him, he caved, moving closer before he heard a voice reminding him where they were... and that they weren't completely alone.

"Captain?" a voice called from outside. Ana groaned and Christian removed his fingers, cursing David for being so prompt and helpful.

"Hold that thought," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her, "I'll be back in a moment," he rushed off, hoping that David wouldn't take too much of his time. He had a horny, needy Ana downstairs waiting for him and that thought was making it very hard to hide his arousal. Christian was rushing David along. He signed the paperwork in his scrawl, handing him the keys and taking their luggage. He hauled everything downstairs and told David he needed a few moments before setting sail. He bid David goodbye and practically sprinted to the small bedroom. He practically exploded on the spot. Ana was laying under the covers, completely naked. Her hair a little dishevelled from laying on the pillows and her finger gave him a 'come hither' direction. She'd grown so confident in herself when she was with him. She believed him now when he told her she was beautiful and she wasn't afraid to show him her desire for him. A month; a whole month had gone by since he'd last been inside of this woman and he was going to rectify that immediatly.

"I dreamt of this every night you were gone," Ana whispered vulnerably, watching her lover remove his clothes. She bit her lips watching his every movement, his muscular torso seemed even more defined. He removed his trousers and she groaned, feeling herself throb as she watched his penis bob between his legs. She couldn't wait, she needed him now and Christian felt the same, his cock almost purple from arousal. He dived on top of her making her squeal and manoeuvred himself under the covers. She spread her legs from him to settle between and moaned when she felt the tip of him touch her centre.

"I dreamt of you too, every single night you weren't with me," Christian moved his hand down between them to take his cock in his hand, positioning himself and pushing inside of her slowly, allowing her to stretch to accommodate him. Was she always this tight and warm? He waited a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size.

"Move Christian," she whimpered, dragging her finger nails down his back. He didn't need an invitation, he moved out and then slid himself back inside her slowly. His mouth kissed a trail down her neck, to her chest where he licked and sucked the erect peaks. Ana moaned his name loudly, pulling his hair and moving her hips in time with his.

"Faster, please... oh Christian, yes!" he pumped his hips faster and kissed her long and deep.

"Talk to me," she whispered. Christian smiled a little remembering the first time she'd asked him to do that.

 _*Flashback*_

 _He'd lost count of how many times he'd made love to her. She lay draped over him, her head resting on his stomach, her arms either side of his torso and her body between his legs. He didn't know how they'd ended up in this position but he found it so intimate to be with her this way. She had her eyes closed, a contented smile gracing her face and she was gently kissing his abs._

 _"I love you," she whispered._

 _"I love you too," she suddenly sat up, as naked as the day she was born and crawled up his body. He cupped her face and kissed her, stroking their tongues together, sharing the same breath. She wiggled her bum against him giggling and Christian chuckled._

 _"You're insatiable," he said in faux exasperation._

 _"mmm, you just feel too good, I can't leave you alone," she kissed him neck softly but he flipped them before she could trail her lips any further. He kneeled between her legs, their sparkling eyes meeting, happy and excited._

 _"You want this?" Christian moved his hand down to his large erection, moving up and down and squeezing the muscle in his fist. Ana watched him in fascination, biting her lip. Her cheeks flushed but she nodded._

 _"Use your words baby," Christian whispered, kissing down the silk skin of her stomach to her hips._

 _"I want it,"_

 _"You want what?" Christian smiled against her torso and she giggled at the silliness of him. She tapped him lightly on the back of his head._

 _"You know what I want," she said._

 _"I don't think I do, you'll have to remind me," when she didn't say anything, he looked up to see her flushed face staring back at him. Her innocence was startling. She was a lady through and through but when she was in the throes of passion she turned into a sex fiend. He wanted his beautiful, pure Anastasia to say something dirty._

 _"Christian," she whined when he touched her inner thigh with just the tips of his fingers._

 _"Say it sweetheart, you can say anything to me,"_

 _"I want your...erection inside of me," Christian smiled, a beaming smile and kissed her, pushing himself between her legs and inside of her warm body._

 _"You feel so good, so tight and wet, god Ana, you're squeezing me so hard, it feels so fucking good," Christian groaned as he thrust his hips feeling her walls coating every inch of him. Ana felt herself getting hot at his words... it was so... dirty. He brought it out in her. She'd do anything for him, try anything with him._

 _"Say some more," Ana whispered. Christian kissed her and nibbled his way to her ear, breathing heavily._

 _"I think about this, all the time, being between you're legs, tasting you, fucking you, making love to you. I think about how your mouth felt tasting me, licking me and sucking me, making me go out of my mind in pleasure. I think about running my tongue along the apex of your legs, tasting your sweetness and feeling you come undone for me, all for me, as you scream my name." His words sent her over the edge and she shouted his name for the world to hear as she came hard._

 _*end of flashback*_

"You want me to talk to you? whisper dirty things in your ear as I make love to you?" Christian asked, moving a little harder inside her. Her legs were clamped around his hips, her hands leaving scratch marks down his back.

"Yes, captain," she moaned. Christian felt himself lose his rhythm after hearing that word come out her mouth as he rode her but quickly gained it back.

"I rubbed myself almost every night when I was alone on my boat. I thought of you and what you felt like underneath me and on top of me. I remembered everything so vividly, your taste, your touch... I called your name as I came, I came so loud I think thag every fish in the sea would have heard me, never mind my crew," she was so close. She told him as much, squeezing his muscular behind between her hands and panting his name.

"Cum for me Ana, squeeze me tight baby," Christian said between kisses, moving his thumb between them to make her orgasm come faster. That did the trick and she fell over the edge. After so long apart, her orgasm went on for what felt like hours. He continued to pump inside of her, faster and faster.

"Let go Christian," Ana whispered, kissing his neck and face all over.

"Talk to me, Ana," she flushed a little but now, she felt confident enough with him to do this. She felt like she could say anything without him judging her or embarrassing her, so she did just that. She confessed something to him. Something that made him explode.

"I touched myself thinking of you," she whispered. It was so soft but the words were so powerful, so arousing. The image of her rubbing herself and thinking of him; calling out his name and only wanting him even when he was hundred of miles away made him lose his mind. He called out her name and poured himself inside her, panting as he let himself go. Both of them caught their breath, sweat dripping from them as they held each other, Christian on top of Ana.

"So.." Christian started and Ana giggled.

"I shouldn't have told you that,"

"Yes, you should have, because now, my mind is flooded by pictures of you touching yourself and I need to have you again," Christian kissed her softly.

"Tell me everything," he groaned and Ana shook her head, red and embarressed that she'd confessed to such a thing.

"Nope,"

"Please, I'll beg," Ana laughed loudly.

"My sea Captain is going to beg?"

"Yes, I'll beg, I'll do anything," Ana sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you can't interrupt and you can't laugh at me,"

"I'd never, ever laugh at you baby," Christian said seriously.

"Ok, well, it was a few days after you'd left, and I was used to us having... sex... you know... a lot. So Jack was at work and the house was so quiet and I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I went up to your guest room. I ... hadn't washed the sheets yet so they still smelled of you and the whole room just remind me of our many times together in that bed. So I curled up there, under the covers... and, the next thing I knew, I had ... my hand between my legs, rubbing myself to the thought of you, the thought of us together and then I...I...I was calling out you name," Christian groaned, he was painfully hard.

"God, baby," he was hungry for her, like a starved man he took her lips and positioned himself between her legs again.

"I think this is the hardest I've ever been," Ana looked down and licked her lips. He was even bigger than usual; huge, veiny and delicious. It still amazed her that he could fit inside of her. She tilted her hips up in invitation and he plunged deep inside of her tight walls, giving her a moment to adjust to his size. They could set sail later, for now he wanted to take care of his girl.


	12. Chapter 12

_18 days later_

It took 18 days to reach the Port of New York and New Jersey and Ana was overwhelmed by the size of it. She didn't want their time on the boat to end but she also couldn't wait for their new lives to begin. They'd spent every second together, talking and getting to know one another again after their time apart. The boats power steering was a godsend and meant that Christian didn't have to do much steering as he had on his naval ships, he could stop in a port at night or continue going for as long as he wanted and lock the steering in place so that the boat continued to roll along the waves as he slept or made love to Ana. The boat was brand new and had all of the latest American technology attached to it.

He knew that he was going to have to send a massive thank you to his friend for letting his buy this amazing boat so cheep. And, of course, there was a lot of sex as they travelled the waters to America. She knew that it must be wrong, by standards of being an English lady, to enjoy sex and want it as much as she did. But she simply couldn't leave Christian alone. He felt the same way, there wasn't a moment when he didn't want to take her, his pants constantly constricting him as she walked around the ship in next to nothing teasing him as he drove the boat across the Atlantic. He hoped that she'd always be like this with him; so teasing and cheeky. She'd hug him around his waist as he walked from the bedroom to the small eating area to make something to eat in the morning, not a stitch on either of their bodies and she'd kiss his neck whilst he made their breakfast. It was all so ... intimate. And although he'd never experienced such intimacy before, he loved it. The constant need to touch each other and say 'I love you.' The constant need to make sure the other was happy. It was so different from anything either of them were used to but they had both become used to it and it just seemed so natural. They never stopped touching each other; whether it by holding hands, their hands on each others thigh, his arm around her shoulder, his fingers massaging her scalp and her favourite place was on his lap, cuddled against his chest as they ate.

 _Flashback_

 _They'd spent a week on the ship so far and it had been perfect. After an evening of whispered words and Christening the dining area, Ana was in a deep sleep. Christian, as a war weary naval Captain, was used to getting up at sunrise, no matter how exhausted his body was. He watched Ana sleeping for a moment, laying naked on top of him, her hair fanned over his chest, her beautiful face buried in the crook of his neck, breathing softly, smooth legs tangled with his. The smile on her face, even in her sleep, made him feel warm inside. Knowing that he'd caused that smile to grace her face; the thought that he made her that happy. He gently started to untangle her limbs from his body without waking her but she groaned loudly in protest and popped one eye open._

 _"What are you doing?" her voice was sleepy and whiney and she looked so adorable, hair all over the place, a perfect pout gracing her lips as she looked at him._

 _"I was going to get up and make my girl something to eat," Ana moved to straddle him and held his hands down, either side of his head, with her own._

 _"Your girl wants you to stay in bed with her, Christian Grey," she growled, rocking against his growing erection and laying sweet kisses down the centre of his chest. He flipped her over and she giggled, laying on her front on the bed. He knelt behind her and picked up her lips so that her ass was in the air. Christian groaned at the sight, swiping his hand over the globes to caress and squeeze her flesh._

 _"Do you know what you do to me Ana?" he bent down to place line of kisses from the back of her neck to the bottom of her spine._

 _"Put it in," she whined, her head dropped forward. Christian chucked at her phrasing._

 _"Put what in where, Miss Steele?" she smiled. Ever since they'd left England behind, she'd become Anastasia Steele. In their eyes, she was no longer Jack's wife. In the eyes of the law she was, but that didn't matter to her. If anything ever came of it she'd tell them what Jack used to do to her and Christian's friend David had managed to forge her documents to say her maiden name which she was very grateful for as that would mean less questions when they reached the port._

 _"Christian," she whined. Christian chucked, she was still so shy about asking and telling him what she wanted in the bedroom._

 _"Don't be shy baby,"_

 _"Put your.. cock inside me please," her face blushed beat red and Christian felt a rush of arousal float through his body. He didn't know whether it was her accent saying the words to him or her need for him but he did know that he was close to exploding. He pushed inside her warmth with a roar of relief, his morning wood moving deeper and deeper with every thrust._

 _"Fuck! yes! oh Fuck Christian!" Christian smirked. He'd come to realise that Ana was a 'swearer' in the bedroom. She never swore when they weren't in bed together and would often blush and reprimand him for swearing but she had a mouth like a sailor when she was in the throes of passion and it made him swell with pride everytime she swore. She was so comfortable with him. She trusted him enough to let herself go around him and be herself._

 _"Come on baby, squeeze me tight," Christian slammed inside her a final time and she came spectacularly, shouting his name._

 _After he'd come, they caught their breath in bed for a moment before Christian went to stand up. Ana, grumpy that he was getting out of bed and taking his warm body with him, wrapped herself around him, arms around his waist and head against his back as he moved them into the dining area._

 _"What do you want to eat?" he asked, moving around the small area and picking up some items of food; another thing he'd have to thank his friend for, the fully stocked boat._

 _"I want you to come back to bed," she moved her hand downwards slowly until it brushed his pubic hair and she ran nail down the length of his semi hard erection. He jumped and she curled her hand around him. She was a little minx._

 _"I...I have to feed us," he tried to reason._

 _"But I want you," she whispered, trailing kisses down his neck as her hand worked his penis. He was getting lost in her touch and was second away from throwing her over his shoulder and sliding himself back between her legs where he belonged when her stomach growled. Christian chucked and Ana pouted, slowly removed her hand from around his member._

 _"food, then fun," he said, turning slightly to peck her lips. When he'd made their breakfast, he sat down and she came back into the room and climbed into his lap, now with a towel wrapped around her body because she was cold._

 _"So what's your house like, describe it to me," she said excitedly, an arm thrown around his neck and the other feeding him and herself bits of food off the plate he'd prepared._

 _"Well... it's quite big, it's an old townhouse a few streets away from my mothers house. I can't wait for you to meet her, and Elliot. They'll love you." Ana was having mixed emotions about meeting Christian family. On one hand she loved him and she couldn't wait to meet the people who knew him better than anyone and to hear stories of his childhood. But on the other hand, she wasn't used to meeting new people. She'd been shut off in Jack's world for so long and she was anxious that they wouldn't like her. But she'd have to cross that bridge later on._

 _"What do your mother and Elliot do?" Ana asked curiously._

 _"My mother is one of the town nurses and my brother is a builder," Christian said proudly. She smiled at how he spoke about them, combing her fingers through his hair._

 _"When was the last time you saw them?" Ana asked. Christian sighed._

 _"It's been a while, I haven't had much leave. It's been about a year, I try to keep in touch as much as I can but it's hard when your at sea and your mother doesn't understand Morse code," Ana giggled._

 _They continued to eat and then Christian set sail for the day. He couldn't wait to get home and show Ana America._

 _End of Flashback_

They pulled into the security area before the port. There were armed men everywhere, ready to shoot any intruder or enemy who was coming onto foreign soil. Ana gulped at the sight of them and Christian showed his papers to the security men so they'd let the boat in, the security men recognised him from reading the papers and started to talk to him about his battles, telling him how inspired they were by his bravery and sacrifices. Ana smiled proudly as they spoke about the man she loved, playing with his hand as he was quizzed about his naval experiences. After a few moments, they allowed Christian to steer the boat into the port. Christian parked the boat after checking his papers to see the spot he'd been given and Ana alerted him when she saw a man starting to walk over to them.

"Christian!" The man shouted. He was a little old and dressed in a sharp suit, shoes shined and hair perfectly combed back. He had a jagged scar doing down the left side of his cheek and Ana couldn't help but wonder if he'd been in the navy like Christian and how exactly he'd gotten that scar.

"Good afternoon George, lovely weather," Christian shouted, throwing the anchor into the water and tying up the boat. George went over to help him and Ana watched helplessly, standing by their bags and looking around. The weather really was beautiful, Christian had been right. American weather was completely different to British weather, in early May there was always cloud about and the chance of rain. Here, the blue sky was as clear as glass and the sun was beating down. She was thankful for the thin dress she was wearing; the one that Christian had nearly drooled over when she put it on and had ended up taking off again this morning for a round of sex because she looked so beautiful in it. Ana snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at her captain as he finished tying up their ship, still talking to George.

"Wow," George's eyes went wide when he saw her, "who is this beautiful lady?" he asked. Ana blushed and Christian walked over, throwing as arm around her possessively.

"This is my girl Ana, baby, this is George, he is a close friend of mine from the embassy," Ana held her hand out and George held it in his, kissing it. Christian growled quietly from beside her and Ana had to stifle a giggle. _Was Christian Grey jealous?_

"Pleasure to meet you," she said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine," he kissed her hand again and Christian had to stop himself from snatching her hand out of George's grasp, friend or not. Ana put her arm around Christian's waist and stroked his back to placate him. She'd never seen him jealous before and she found it turning her on. The fact that she was all his but he was still jealous that another man could want her made her feel giddy.

"I've got you a car to go around it, curtesy of the naval force as thanks for your services. They were going to give you another medal, but I said you'd rather have a car," Christian chuckled and Ana smiled, it seemed that the joke had made jealous Christian go away for a moment.

"Thanks George, you'll have to come around for dinner some time," Christian stuck his hand out for George to shake.

"You just tell me when and I'll be around there in a flash, I'd never turn down your mothers cooking," George shook Ana's hand, not going for the kiss this time and helped Christian bring the bags down to the car that he'd been given. It was similar to the one that they'd driven down in and Ana was in awe at it. All she'd ever seen around was Ford cars. Christian put the bags in the back of the car and bid goodbye to George, he opened the door for Ana and helped her in before going around to the other side. Christian started the car and pulled out into the road, he still seemed a little agitated by the exchange with George. Ana didn't know what to say, so she went for something simple but oh so meaningful.

"I love you, so much," she said softly. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him softly.

"I love you too and I'm sorry," he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I don't know why I got jealous back there, especially of George who I'm pretty sure was fighting in the war of 1812," Ana giggled, "I think maybe it's because I love you Ana, and I've never loved anything like I love you and I guess I'm a little possessive but I ..."

"Shhh," she cut him off, "you don't have to apologize, I kind of liked it," she blushed.

"You liked it?" he asked with a laugh.

"Eyes on the road Captain," Ana said in fake admonishment, "but yes, a little,"

"I'm a jealous man by nature Ana, I'll try to reign it in but seeing you with Jack sometimes made me green with envy,"

"But we never did anything remotely romantic together? how could you have been jealous of him when I was only sleeping with you?" Ana asked confused.

"But you were still his and I was desperate for you to be mine, completely mine" Christian admitted.

"Well, I'm all yours now, forever,"

"Forever," he agreed, turning his head to wink at her. She saw field on either side of her with cattle and sheep grazing, there were farm houses and farmers sewing seeds and laying hay.

"How far away is your home?"

"Not far at all, a few minutes further actually, as you can imagine, I could never be far from the water, you can see it from the house," Ana rolled her eyes and Christian squeezed her hand.

"Why do I get the picture that our first born is going to have to learn to swim before he learns to walk?" Ana asked and Christian laughed loudly.

"Hmm, I think I might let him learn to walk before he swims but I will be taking him for a sail on daddy's boat before he can walk," Christian said. Ana smiled slightly and the looking away. She'd been wanting to bring it up but she wasn't sure how to. She was late. Her period had always been liked clockwork, every 4 weeks and never a day later but now she was on her 8th week without a period and every sign pointed to the fact that she might be pregnant. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Christian; she knew that he'd be over the moon about the news. It was that she didn't want to get him hopes up if it turned out she wasn't pregnant. Maybe she was just very late and the stress of Christian being away and leaving England was changing her hormones. She was hoping that maybe there was a doctor she could visit whilst they were there or maybe she could even speak to Christian's mother about it and ask her. She was almost bursting to tell Christian ' _I think I'm carrying our baby!'_ but she couldn't, not until she knew for sure.

They pulled up moments later at a beautiful townhouse. It was everything Christian had described, it was painted white with a red door and it had 3 floors. The drive way was long and Ana was in awe of the garden. She'd always loved gardening, it was one of her many past times when she was lonely during the day. She could spend hours outside and never get bored. Christian opened his car door and went around to open Ana's. It was a gesture that Ana knew was coming by now and something that she loved. She couldn't help but compare him to Jack sometimes; how much better he was than Jack in every single way. He was a complete gentlemen. Christian took her hand, leaving the luggage in the car and walked up the steps to ring the bell. He looked nervously at her and she gave him a puzzled look. Moments later, the door swung open and a middle aged woman in an apron appeared. She gasped when she saw Christian, tears forming in her eyes and opened her arms wide.

"Hi Gail," Christian chuckled stepping into her arms.

"Oh Captain, you should have told me you were coming home! I'd have prepared something special!" she admonished him, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

"Taylor! the Captain's home!" she called into the house. Ana wondered who Gail and Taylor were but she didn't have to wonder for long.

"Ana, baby, this is my house keeper and second mother, Gail and her husband Taylor is my gardener, Gail, this is my girlfriend Ana," Ana blushed at the term he used. She'd never been someone's girlfriend. She'd been pushed to marry Jack almost straight away so they'd never 'dated'. Hearing the word made Ana feel warm inside. Naval hero Captain Christian Grey was her boyfriend.

"So lovely to meet you, Gail," Ana stuck her hand out but Gail pulled her in to a big hug like she'd done with Christian.

"Steady on Gail or you'll crush her," Christian joked. Ana let go of Gail and went to Christian hugging him around his waist. He rested his chin on top of her head, kissing her hair.

"Aren't you two sweet," Gail gushed. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming through the house and Ana let go of Christian to see what 'Taylor' looked like. He was a little older than Gail and quite muscular with a buzz cut. He looked like he could be in the army himself.

"Captain! great to see you so healthy, all we've heard around town is your name, we're all so proud of you," Taylor shook Christian's hand and slapped his back.

"I've told both of you to call me Christian," Christian joked, "Taylor, this is my girlfriend Ana," Taylor reached out his hand to shake Ana's.

"Nice to meet you Ana," he nodded with a smile.

"You as well," Ana smiled back.

"Taylor will you help me bring the bags in?" Christian asked walking over to the car. Taylor agreed and followed him and Gail turned to Ana.

"Come in, come in, I want to know everything!" Gail said excitedly. Ana liked Gail, she seemed fun and bubbly. She could imagine talking to Gail like a friend. She could imagine living here in this town house, raising little grey eyed, copper haired babies and growing old and grey in this house and in that moment, that life was all she ever wanted. She'd had a house before, but she'd dreamed that she could have a home until she met Christian Grey.

* * *

Ana had spent the whole of her first day getting to know Gail and Taylor. She found out that Gail was a close friend of Christian's mothers and had lost her job so Christian had employed her and her husband to work for him. Gail treated Christian like a son. She gushed over him and ruffled his hair or kissed his cheek whenever he walked past her. Every time she did it, Christian would make a grimaced like a little boy but it was clear that they had a very close relationship. The same could be said for Taylor, Christian and Taylor seemed like best friends. They talked about sports and even went outside for a little while to do some exercise whilst Ana and Gail had a talk. She was now sat in the bedroom of Christian's house, unpacking the things that she'd brought. The bedroom itself was beautiful. She wondered who had designed it. Everything was immaculate, white and neat. There was a large wardrobe which he had helped to clear out for her, a chest of drawers and a bedside table with a lamp on it. Ana was in love with his bed. It was huge and very soft. She jumped on it as soon as he'd shown her the bedroom causing Christian to laugh. The only unsettling thing was Ana's conscious which was telling her that Christian had probably had a ton of girls in this bed with him and the thought of another woman seeing him the way she did; touching him the way only she could, feeling him inside of her, made her insanely jealous. She'd tried to wipe the thoughts from her mind but being here, in his bedroom on her own whilst she unpacked, made her mind wander. Her thoughts were broken by her handsome captain peaking his head around the door.

"You nearly done, baby? Gail's making us some food," Christian asked, coming to sit next to her. He noticed that she was spaced out, staring at a spot on the wall when he came in and was wondering if there was something the matter.

"Nearly," she smiled softly at him. Her eyes were vulnerable and the sight immediately put him on alert. Did she regret coming with him?

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek.

"Nothing," she shook her head, looking at her lap in embarrassment that he'd caught on to her wayward thoughts. She was being silly, why did it matter who Christian had taken to bed? he was all hers now, no other girl would get to be with him the way she did for the rest of their lives.

"Look at me baby," Christian said worriedly.

"It's nothing, honestly, I'm being silly," Ana said, picking an invisible piece of lint from her dress.

"Ana... if you regret coming with me... I..I understand, it was a lot to ask and you..." Ana whipped her head to look at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe that he could possibly think that she'd regret coming with him. She couldn't love him more, he was her happiness. He looked so sad and hurt and her heart broke at the sight of him. How could she let him think that? She reached out to cup his face in her hands and he met her eyes; sad grey ones to determined blue ones.

"Listen to me Christian Grey," she said and he nodded, "I could never, ever regret coming here with you. I love you, I'm in love with you. I want to live here with you for the rest of my life and I'm so excited that I get to be with you. I need you Christian, you're everything to me, please don't ever think that I don't want to be here with you, because I do. It's all I want," her voice broke at the end and he nodded in understanding.

"Please tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is we'll work through it," Christian said, clasping her hand in his. Ana sighed, she knew she had to tell him her thoughts or he'd continue to think the worst.

"I...I don't know, I was sat on the bed putting my things away and I couldn't help but think..." she paused and he squeezed her hand. "I couldn't help but think of you having another girl in here, in this bed," Christian smiled at her and let out a little laugh, she turn to look at him scowling and that made him laugh more.

"Ana, baby, I've never had a girl in this bed, in fact, I've never had a girl in this house," she looked at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"Its true, I've only had this house a few years and they've all be spent at sea. I don't come home for long and when I do I usually stay at my mothers house, only spending a few nights here. You're the only woman I've ever brought into my home, besides my mother and Gail and you're certainly the only woman to have been in my bedroom. This bed hasn't been tainted or christened, I can't say the same about my bedroom in my mothers house..." Christian said receiving a slap on the arm from Ana. She was beaming now, glad to be the only one and no longer jealous of the imaginary girl who had kept her lovers bed warm at night because she didn't exist.

"Well, Captain, I think maybe we should christen this bed then," Ana said playfully, lying back against the pillows and parting her legs from him to move between.

"Baby, Gail's making dinner, we'll christen this bed and over and over again tonight," Christian smiled salaciously and bent down to kiss her. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away with a smirk.

"Later," he mouth and she pouted. She started to get up when he threw her over his shoulder, smacking her behind lightly making her sheik and giggle. He spun her around in a circle, continuing to swat her lightly on the behind. Suddenly, she felt a wave of nauseur roll over her.

"Christian, STOP!" she said panicking. Hearing the tone of her voice, Christian quickly put her down and was about to ask what was wrong when she bolted away from him and into the ensuite bathroom, throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"Baby?" Christian kneeled down beside her, gently caressing her back with his large hand and moving her hair out of the way with the other. She continued to throw up until she was dry heaving.

"I'm so sorry, I was too rough," Christian said, ashamed of himself. Ana pulled her head up from the toilet once she knew she wasn't going to be sick again and buried it in his neck seeking his warmth. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"You weren't too rough with me Christian," Ana said. She knew why she was sick, atleast she thought she did, but she wasn't ready to admit it to Christian yet. She needed to know for sure first, "It was probably something I ate," she breathed. He moved his hands to her face, and checked her temperature with his hand.

"You don't have a temperature but I'm worried that you might be sick," Christian's face was full of fear and worry, "I'm going to go and get Gail," Christian went to stand up but she held onto him tighter.

"Baby, I'm fine, I'm not sick, I just needed you to hold me," Christian nodded, he wrapped his arms around her and she shut her eyes, leaning into him. He smelled so good and even though they were on the bathroom floor, she felt that she could fall asleep then and there in the safety of his arms. That was until she was back hunched over the toilet 10 minutes later. Christian rubbed her back for a moment until she stopped. She looked so weak and he was worried about her. What if there was something seriously wrong?

"I'm going to get Gail," Christian announced. She wanted to protest but she didn't dare open her mouth for fear of being sick again. Seconds after Christian left, there was a knock on the door. Ana groaned in response and Gail opened the door.

"I hear someone's not feeling too good," she said sympathetically, sitting beside Ana and rubbing her arm. She heard the bathroom door creak open and she knew it was her captain. She turned to look at him and he gave her a sad smile. The look on his face was heart-breaking; he looked so scared.

"Christian honey, leave us for a minute, I promise I'll look after her ok?" Gail asked. Christian nodded, walking over to give Ana a kiss on the temple.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you," Ana breathed weakly. He left the room, closing the door behind him and Ana looked at Gail.

"Christian says you haven't got a temperature, is there anything else that could have brought this on that you know about? you may have a viral infection or food poisoning but I'm not too sure," Gail reached out a hand to touch Ana's forehead, "do you have a headache or do you have a sore throat?" Ana shook her head. She wondered if she should tell Gail what she thought to be the truth of her 'illness' but Gail had already seemingly guessed it.

"You could be pregnant," Gail said, a knowing look in her eye.

"I think I am," Ana breathed, "I'm late," she admitted. Gail smiled.

"Does Christian know?" Ana shook her head.

"I want to know for sure before I tell him," Gail nodded.

"I'll take you to see Dr Green, she's a friend of mine, she'll be able to tell us,"

"I want Christian to come," Ana said.

"He can come, I'll just go and phone the good doctor now sweetheart," Gail squeezed her hand before getting up and leaving. She said something to a worried Christian who was still standing outside the bathroom. As soon as Gail left, he came and sat down next to her.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied, looking at him. His eyes were red and his hair was all over the place.

"Are you ok?" she asked, threading her fingers through his messy hair.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he smirked, but she wasn't buying it. He looked seriously upset and she knew it couldn't just be because of her.

"Talk to me Christian, what's the matter, I'm fine you know, Gail's taking me to the doctor but it's nothing serious," Christian nodded.

"I...I've seen this kind of thing happen before."

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"This was how my sister ... died." Ana's eyes widened. Christian had a sister? he never mentioned her once. No wonder he was so cut up about it.

"What was her name?" it was the only question she could think of asking. She was in shock at the information he'd just given her.

"Mia," Christian whispered, "she was 8, and I was 6, she had Cholera and we couldn't do anything. There was no cure, nothing we could do, I had to watch her growing weaker and weaker," Christian's eyes filled up with tears and Ana felt herself becoming upset. Why hadn't he told her this already?

"I'm sorry Christian," she whispered, "I haven't got anything serious, I promise. I'm just a little sick, I hate seeing you so upset," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I just... I can't lose you Ana,"

"You won't Christian, you won't,"

30 minutes later, they were sat in 'Dr Green's' surgery. Christian was nervously twitching his legs even though Gail had told him twice now that Ana was going to be fine and that he needed to calm down. Seconds later, the door opened and Ana and Dr Green walked out.

"What's wrong? is she ok? are you ok Ana, can I do anything?" Ana giggled and went over to her fretting boyfriend, putting her arms around him.

"I'm fine sweetheart, calm down,"

"What's the verdict then?" Gail asked.

"Definatly pregnant, I'd say 7 or 8 weeks," Dr Green said writing something down. Christian's eyes widened in shock and Ana pulled back to look at him.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. Ana nodded nervously, biting her lip. His face broke out into a beaming smile and he swooped her into his arms.

"You're pregnant! we're going to have a baby!" he said kissing her again and again. She giggled.

"Yes we are, I'm having your baby,"

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world,"

They stayed in Dr Greens office for the next 15 minutes as Christian asked question after question about the pregnancy. At one point, Ana, who was sat in Christians lap, groaned when he asked if it was ok for her to walk up and down the stairs wondering if he needed to carry her. He literally knew nothing about pregnant women. However, Ana came to realise that the stairs question was actually one of the best. He voiced very detailed concerns as he went on to his more intimate questions. Dr Green answered all of the questions he asked as fomally as she could. Gail stayed to talk with Dr Green and Ana and Christian left after receiving some vitamins and advise.

"I can't believe you, was that really necessary Christian Grey?" she turned to look at them once they exited Dr Green's and she couldn't help but feel her heart melt a little when she saw the expression on his face; complete and utter happiness.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you Ana or our little sailor. You're lucky actually, I had a lot more questions to ask the good doctor," Ana giggled.

"Oh god, I think she was losing the will to live."

"I'm just scared and excited and I'm so happy that we're a little family,"

"I know Christian, I promise you though nothing you do will harm the baby, I know you, you'd never hurt me,"

"Never," Christian answered seriously.

"Christian I know that it's considered wrong to have a baby outside marriage and ..."

"Baby, all I care about is you, me and our baby. The only people that matter are our family and they'll be over the moon. My mom has wanted a grandbaby since Elliot and I came out of diapers," Ana giggled, "so let's go home and celebrate our little surprise gift,"

They barely made it through the bedroom door before they were devouring each other. He had her up against the wall, hips grinding together and hands tearing at each others clothes.

"I think I promised my girl some sweet loving earlier," Christian smirked, carrying a partially dressed Ana over to the bed and laying her down. Her dress had been pulled down to her waist and her bra was ... somewhere. He looked at her and licked his lips. She lifted her hips and he pulled her dress down her legs and moved it onto the floor.

"What do you want, Ana?" Christian asked. She was panting, somewhere between arousal and delirium.

"You, anything," she whimpered, desperate to feel connected to him, now more than ever. Maybe it was the fact that they'd made a baby together and she wanted to be close with the man who had made her pregnant. Or maybe it was because was desperately in love with him and needed him all the time. She liked to think it was a mixture of both.

"No sweet girl, you have to tell me," Christian said, stroking up and down her inner thigh where the line of her underwear was. She shivered and bucked towards his hands.

"I want your.. tongue first,"

"First?"

"Yes, and then I want this..." she reached down and pressed her hand to his hand member, "inside me," she caressed him for a moment before he growled, kissing her hand and placing it next to them as he carefully pulled her panties down her legs.

"You don't even know what it does to me when you tell me what you want." she was so aroused, ever brush of his fingers against the sensitive skin of her thighs was making her hotter and more impatient.

"Captain please," she whimper. He dove straight between her legs after hearing her say his rank and licked and sucked her. Her hips rose from the bed, humping his face and she let out a keening cry.

"That's it baby," his voice vibrated against her wet lips and she panted, grabbing at his hair and forcing him deeper. He used his tongue to spell out his name on her sensitive flesh; his whole name, _Captain Christian Trevelyan Grey._ Every move of his tongue was like a trail of fire burning the last of her body's control.

"Oh Christian!" his name was a mantra coming from her lips. She cried out to God and the devil himself as he worked his tongue over her. She didn't know which way was up and which was down as he caressed her. How could anything feel so unbelievably good?

"Fuck Christian! Fuck, keep going, oh my..., I'm there! oh fuck Christian, I'm ohh!," she pulled his hair tightly.

"That's it baby, cum for me," with one last movement of his tongue, circling her swollen clit she was gone; shouting his name and panting in pleasure. He crawled up her body, blue sated eyes meeting dark grey ones.

"Hi," he whispered, she giggled.

"Hi," he leaned down to kiss her and her eyes popped open when she tasted herself.

"So fucking hot," he spread her legs and knelt between them to unbutton his trousers but Ana was having none of it. She batted his hands away and unbuttoned them herself, pulling him out of his undershorts. He was so big. Even though she'd seen him so many times now, she never got tired of the sight of him naked for her to touch and please. She never got used to the size of him; her eyes still went like saucers when they saw his thick member. She stroked him, and he groaned. She went to dip down and take him in her mouth but Christian had pushed her back against the pillows before she could.

"I want you so much Ana, I'm trying to control myself, I'm trying to be gentle, but I want you so much," he panted, laying kisses all over her neck and chest.

"You don't have to control yourself baby, let go," she whispered. He looked up at her, vulnerability swimming in his eyes.

"But what if I hurt the baby? what if I go too deep?" Ana let out a giggle and Christian looked at her confused. He really did have no clue about pregnancy or babies. He'd be a nightmare all the way through the pregnancy, she could tell, but he was her nightmare and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Christian, even your massive thing won't hurt the baby. He or she is safely protected in my womb. Be as rough as you want with me, let go, it's ok to let go," he didn't say anything more. He roughly moved her legs apart and pushed himself inside her quickly, moaning his pleasure. Ana loved it when he did this. She used to be scared of having sex with Jack. He'd be rough and harsh and he never brought her any pleasure. At first, everything between her and Christian had been gentle and loving but then, one day, he was a little rougher with her and she loved it. They had a balance; sometimes rough and sometimes sweet and loving. Right now, she wanted rough, pure sex fuelled by lust and driven my love. He slammed into her hand, every thrust making the headboard hit the wall with a resounding smack. He was so deep; stretching her so far that for a moment, she did have a fleeting thought that his fear that his cock hitting her womb might actually turn out to be accurate but she shook off that thought.

"Jesus Christian," she clung to him as he moved his hips relentlessly.

"You... carrying my baby, I couldn't love you anymore if I tried," Christian whispered. Ana felt tears prick her eyes at his words and then, it hit her. She was carrying a baby. She was carry this beautiful, loving man that she was over the moon about's baby. A little Christian Grey was inside her. They were going to have a son or a beautiful daughter to love and care about. A boy with curly copper hair and her blue eyes or a girl with gleaming grey eyes just like her fathers and chestnut locks. Their future was inside her. Her building orgasm reaching it's peak brought her back to reality.

"Christian!" she screamed out as she came, clenching around him and shaking. He came shortly after, spilling deep inside her.

"I love you," he whispered, laying on top of her as she brushed his matted hair with her fingers.

"I love you too," he moved down her body until his face was above her naked stomach.

"I love you too little sailor, you and your mommy are my world," he lay a kiss on her flat stomach and looked up to see a teary eyed Ana. This man was her life; her everything and now, they had a family.

* * *

 _ **AN -** So, I know it took a while for them to get there, 18 days?! but I had a little google and that is about the time it would have taken in this time period. I also did a bit of research about the boat that they travelled in to see what a 'luxury' boat would have looked like at that time. I do have a plan about the whole 'divorcing Jack' situation, just bare with me for now :) hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm planning for this story to be 16 chapters in total, I want to continue their journey a little bit so they can get their HEA._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN - The baby is 100% Christian's. Ana wasn't with Jack at all during Christain's stay or after when he went to war. Just needed to clear that up because a few people were wondering. Now, let's meet the Greys ... Enjoy!_

 _The next morning_

Gail smirked as she heard them coming down the stairs. She was surprised Ana could even walk after the night they'd had, no wonder she was pregnant. They were giggling and laughing coming down the stairs and she couldn't help but think of how lonely Christian was before he left for the sea. His life revolved around being a Captain. As his housekeeper and as a family friend she'd known him long enough to see just how lonely he was. When he came home in the evening, he'd head straight to his office and spend hours going over plans for the next voyage, never wanting any company. The only real 'friends' he had were his brother Elliot and Taylor. When he lived with his mother and Elliot they'd spend everyday doing something fun and sometimes Taylor would tag along but just before the war, he stopped doing any of that. It was like he wanted more from life but had given up on getting it. He was so excited the day he left to go and captain his beloved ship in the war. He'd slept at his mothers house but just before he left, he came to say goodbye to her and her husband, Taylor. It was like he couldn't wait to get away and find the world; find anything to make his world a little more exciting. Now, Gail saw just how happy Christian was. It was clear to see that he was head over heals in love with the beautiful young woman he'd brought home and it was obvious that she felt the same. Every time he walked into the room, her eyes would light up. She always sat in his lap, stroking his hand or running her fingers through his hair. He was always kissing her and holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. If she was talking to Gail or Taylor, he'd come up behind her and put his arms around her waist, laying a kiss on her neck. She seemed to love him doing that, she'd pause and smile for a moment, intertwining their hands before continuing what she was saying. He'd stroke her stomach where his child was growing and she'd lay her hand over his.

Gail was making breakfast in the spacious kitchen when they came down the stairs. He had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear to make her giggle. He towered over her, at least 6 or 7 inches taller in height. She was wearing a gorgeous dress, it was cream with black trimming and she had a little black bow in her hair. She really was stunning. Christian was always a gorgeous looking man. He'd always turned heads and caught attention wherever he went since he was a boy. The eyes were what amazed people about him; those sparkling grey orbs. He seemed to have gotten even more handsome whilst he'd been away, or maybe it was the smile and gleam in his eyes that she'd rarely seen before; complete and utter contentment.

"Good morning you two," Gail smiled.

"Good morning Gail," Christian came around the counter to give her a kiss on the cheek. She gasped. He'd never done that before. "Beautiful morning, isn't it," he turned on the kettle and Gail looked at him shocked before turning to Ana. She was looking at Christian's back with a dreamy expression on her face. Gail almost rolled her eyes, _looks like I'm not getting any sleep for the foreseeable future_ she thought.

"Good morning Ana," she smiled. Ana seemed to snap back in the room and blushed, embarrassed about being caught staring.

"Good morning Gail, did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be with the noise coming out of you two the whole night, I swear to god I am moving up a floor tonight," Gail deadpanned. Christian burst out laughing and Ana blushed bright red, her eyes wide. She'd never expected Ana to have such a potty mouth, but maybe it was because she didn't really know what she was saying when she was in the throes of passion. Christian knew that Gail would call him out on anything and everything but Ana was embarrassed and looked on the verge of tears at being reprimanded.

"Gail, I'm so sorry," Ana said panicking. Christian was still laughing, making himself and Ana a cup of something warm to wake them up.

"Captain, will you give Ana and I a moment alone, I just want to speak to her," Ana went wide eyed, obviously thinking Gail was going to reprimand her on her own.

"Gail..." Christian started.

"I just want a little chat with Ana, nothing bad Captain now go," she started to push him out the room and Christian laughed again.

"I'll only go if you stop calling me 'captain' and if I can have a kiss from my girl,"

"Fine, Christian, get out of this kitchen now, go find Taylor, he's somewhere in the garden," Christian nodded and bent his head to give Ana a rather passionate kiss. She looked dazed when he finished with her. "See you in a minute, baby," he kissed her once more before leaving the kitchen.

"Gail I'm..."

"Shhh, honey, I just wanted to say thank you to you," Ana's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"You've made Christian a very happy man, I don't know if you know this, but he was very lonely before he left. All he really had was Elliot and his mother and Taylor and I. You've made him smile, you make him laugh and I know he'd happy with you, so thank you. I care for that man like a second son and I can see how much you love him,"

"I do love him, more than anything," Ana said softly, "I was... I was married when I met Christian," Gail stopped chopping and looked up at Ana.

"Go on sweetie, I won't judge you, you can talk to me about anything. We're friends now." Ana nodded and took a deep breath.

"My husband's name was... is Jack. He was awful to me, he beat me, he forced himself on me, he was rude and aggressive and spiteful. He turned me into this good little house wife and I was so lonely. He didn't let me see my friends, he would... h..h.. hit me for anything; his dinner not being ready on time, if it didn't taste nice. Then Christian walked into my life and even the first time I saw him I..." she blushed and Gail smiled slightly, "he was so handsome he made my knees weak and his voice... wow, everything about him was just perfect," she giggled.

"All my life, men had just been cruel to me. My father never cared much about me, he made me marry Jack, our parents had an 'agreement'. Then there were all of Jack's friends who either stared at me like a piece of meat and tried to touch me or were just like Jack, mean and disgusting. Christian was so different. He complimented me, he cared about me, he defended me against my husband. I felt so safe with him. I knew that he would never hurt me, physically or emotionally. I didn't mean to fall in love with him, not whilst I was married, but I did," Ana took a another deep breath, wondering whether she should continue. But with an encouraging smile from Gail, she continued, "I just fell more and more in love with him each day. I couldn't resist him. I was a married woman, lusting after a naval captain and everything told me I was wrong to want him. I was always taught to respect my vows and that sex wasn't meant to be pleasurable, it was simply something a woman had to do. It was a pain and a chore that the woman had to do to please the man and that's exactly how it felt with Jack. But when he... when Christian made love to me for the first time, it was unbelievable. I'd never felt anything more pleasurable and I think that's when I knew for sure that I'd do anything to be with him; even if it meant putting myself in danger," by this point tears were running down Ana's cheeks. Gail wanted to go and give her a hug but Ana seemed like she had so much more to say. She was getting everything off her chest and it felt so good to talk to someone.

"The day he left was possibly the worst day of my life, even worse than my wedding day. I cried all day, I felt weak, I was heartbroken. I was so scared that I'd never see that love of my life again. I'd tasted the sweet life and I couldn't go back to pretending it didn't exsist. So, I didn't hear anything for a few weeks, the longest weeks of my life. Then, one day, my friend received a postcard from Christian with a letter. I was so relieved, to read that he loved me and missed me, to read that he was safe. Anyway, he sent me 2 more and I read them every single day. The last one told me he'd be in England in 2 days time and he was coming to get me. I was so excited. And then, my husband found the letters," Gail gasped and Ana took a deep breath, "I didn't know what he was going to do to me, he started threatening me and trying to feel me up but I knew I had to escape so I kicked him and ran to my friends house. I was so scared. I stayed there and Christian found me the next day and the rest is history really," Ana wiped her eyes and Gail came around to hug her.

"You're so brave sweetheart, so brave," she rocked her as Ana cried into Gail's shoulder. She was crying for every nasty word Jack had ever said to her, she was letting out all of the emotion that running away had felt inside of her. She heard footsteps and laughing coming through the living room from the backyard.

"Ana baby, are you ready to go to my mothers house? I can't wait for you to..." Christian stopped when he saw the scene before him.

"Ana, what's wrong?" he rushed to her and Gail let her go so she could wrap her arms around him. He lifted her and sat down, pulling her into his lap and rocking her in his strong arms. He smelt so good and she felt so much lighter having talked to Gail. She held him tightly, closing her eyes as he rocked her and whispered sweet words in her ear.

"Let me look at you baby," she moved her head from his neck and looked at him with red puffy eyes. He gave her a sad smile, she was so precious, "please tell me what's wrong? what can I do?" he whispered. Gail and Taylor had left and it was just the two of them in the kitchen.

"I... I told Gail everything, and I guess talking about it and remembering how Jack was made me emotional and the fact that I've run away from that and I'm here with you is hard to get my head around. I've escaped him. I think I just had a lot bottled inside me. I never really had anyone to talk to about any of my feelings and suddenly it all came tumbling out. But I'm fine now, I promise, I love you so, so much Christian Grey,"

"I love you too, more than anything," he kissed her, and as always, one short kiss lead to a number of passionate ones until they forgot where they were. She was grinding in his lap, moaning into his mouth as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Oh for the love of god," Gail's voice broke them apart, she was shaking her head with a smile on her face, "no room is safe with you two. I think Taylor and I need to move back into your mothers house or find our own place," Gail said.

"No, don't do that Gail," Christian said.

"Christian, I don't think you and Ana are going to be able to control your ... urges very often. I mean, If I'd have come into the kitchen 5 minutes later, I don't want to even imagine the scene i'd have witnessed. Also, you're having a baby now Christian, you and Ana are going to be parents, you'll need the house."

"Nonsense, our baby will need his or her auntie Gail and Uncle Taylor, however, I would advise you to move up another floor," Christian chucked and Ana buried her face in his neck.

"Christian," she groaned, embarrassed.

"Right, come on baby, we'll head to my mothers,"

"No! Christian... look at me I've just been crying! give me a minute," Ana kissed him and then sprinted up the stairs leaving him and Gail.

"You love her don't you," Gail smiled.

"More than I thought I could ever love anyone,"

"She loves you too, an awful lot, I'm very happy for you Christian,"

"Thank you Gail, are you coming with us to my mothers?"

"No, I think Ana should meet your family without Taylor and I there, it might be a little overwhelming. I don't think you're mothers even expecting you,"

"It's a surprise visit," Christian smiled. "Don't leave us Gail, you're family, I need you around,"

"I won't Christian, but I am moving up to the third floor, I don't think you even know how loud it was," Christian blushed and Gail laughed. She loved winding him up.

"I'm ready," Ana beamed, walking into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful," Christian smiled. She really did.

"Thank you, handsome," she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and he grinned.

"See you later Gail, bye Taylor"

"Bye you two!"

* * *

Ana and Christian walked hand in hand through town to his mothers house. Christian was greeted by tons of people wanting to shake his hand and telling him how proud America was of him. Ana was so proud to be stood with him, he was hers; the nations hero. She was nervous about meeting his family, what if they didn't like her? she couldn't imagine his mother to be anything but lovely. The woman raised her Christian, of course she going to be lovely and very beautiful. But there was just a niggling feeling in her stomach that she couldn't get rid of. She'd found herself stroking her stomach a lot since she found out she was pregnant yesterday. It still seemed so strange to her that there was a little baby housed inside her stomach. Christian noticed that she was a little lost in her own world and stopped them just before they reached his mothers house.

"Hey, baby, listen to me, they'll love you. Elliot will trip over his feet when he sees how beautiful you are and my mother will adore you because I adore you," he said. She smiled at him, his words had made her feel a lot better. She nodded and kissed him softly. "And don't tell Elliot, but I've always been her favourite," Ana rolled her eyes and giggled as they walked up a pathway.

Christian knocked on the door of a medium sized townhouse. It wasn't nearly as big as Christian's but it was still rather spacious. He squeezed her hand as they head the door unlock and a beautiful older woman with long copper hair and big grey eyes open the door. She gasped and tears filled her eyes.

"Darling, your home," she threw her arms around Christians neck and he held her close. Ana felt herself tear up as she watched her love cuddle his mother.

"I'm home mom, I'm home," she cried on his shoulder for a moment or two, whispering to him, before pulling back and touching his face.

"I was so worried," she whispered, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm fine, I promise, no injuries at all," Christian's mothers eyes moved to the left and widened when they saw Ana.

"Hello dear," she gasped before turning her gaze back to Christian, a knowing look on her face, "who's this beautiful young woman Christian?" she asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele,"

"Anastasia, so lovely to meet you, I'm Christian's mother, Grace," Grace pulled her into a tight hug and Ana returned it and said hello.

"Right you two, I didn't expect you because as usual, Christian tells me nothing," Grace said and Ana giggled as Christian rolled his eyes, "but luckily for you, I've made plenty to eat, Elliot should be home in a few minutes, he's missed you so much Christian, he brags about you all the time to his friends, you should hear him," Grace smiled wiping her eyes of any left over tears and leading them inside.

"I've missed the both of you as well," Christian said, kissing her cheek when they got inside. The interior of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. All wooden and spacious. It was obvious that the Grey family came from money. They sat down at the dining room table. Grace talked to them for a moment from the kitchen. Whatever she was making smelled delicious. The door swung open and they both heard a loud voice shout.

"Ma! I'm home!" Ana watched as a man who was the polar opposite to Christian came around the corner and looked at them in shock. He was smaller than Christian and not as muscular, he had longish blonde hair, blue eyes and he was wearing dirty overalls.

"Christian!" he shouted, barrelling towards his brother. Christian stood up just in time to catch him and held him tight.

"I've missed you El," Christian slapped his back.

"I missed you too, you have to tell me everything, what was war like? did you kill anyone?" Christian laughed and Grace swatted Elliot with a tea towel before leaving the room to stir the pots on the stove.

"I will tell you everything later El, I want you to meet someone," Elliot let go of Christian and turned to face Ana. They smiled at each other.

"Elliot this is my girlfriend Ana, Ana this is my dozy brother Elliot,"

"Nice to meet you Ana," Elliot reached across the table to shake her hand and Ana giggled seeing the death stare Christian gave his brother when he held it a little too long.

"Now boys, settle down and eat will you, El, go and grab the rest of the food," Grace said coming back into the room with her arms full.

"Sorry mom, this looks delicious,"

They stayed for most of the day, eating their dinner and talking about Christians childhood. Grace couldn't stop smiling at seeing her son so in love. They were an intimate couple, always touching and kissing but it was a stark contrast to the Christian she knew when he left. Ana made him happy and that's all she cared about. She showed her some of Christians old photos and Ana couldn't stop giggling seeing the ones of Christian as a baby.

"He didn't have any hair on his head until he was 1, he was a bald baby, hard to understand seeing him now," Grace laughing, running her fingers through her sons hair. He flinched away from her fingers and whined at her, telling her to stop embarrassing him in front of his girl.

"He was a trouble causer too Ana, they both were, there was rarely a day when I didn't get someone knocking on my door with my two boys telling me that they'd been causing trouble somewhere," Ana laughed.

"I was not that bad!" Elliot said.

"You were the worse one! you were older!" Grace retorted.

"He was always the one egging me on!" Elliot scowled and Christian suddenly jumped up from the sofa, grabbing his brother in a head lock and rubbing his hair.

"Tell the truth Lelly," he smirked. Elliot struggled to get free and eventually, gave in to his brothers torment and surrendered.

"Fine! it was me!" Grace and Ana laughed.

By the end of the afternoon, Ana felt completely relaxed and at home in Grace's house. Elliot was a hoot and Grace couldn't have been more welcoming. She couldn't believe she'd been worried about meeting this lovely family.

"Come back again soon," Grace said hugging both of them. "Especially you Ana, I think we need some girl time,"

"Yes Christian we need to play some football, I've been getting better at it," Elliot said tossing the ball at his brother.

"We'll come back sometime next week and I'll beat you then El," Ana giggled and Elliot rolled his eyes. As they walked away from the house, Ana squeezed Christian's hand.

"I love your family," she confessed

"They love you, as I knew they would," he stroked her face with his finger tips, "you're so precious to me. You and our little one are my world and I couldn't be happier, I have never been so happy in all my life," she kissed his softly and smiled at him. A beaming, giddy smile that made him warm inside, "now come on, let's get home and make some noise," Christian winked and Ana blushed and giggled, clutching his hand tightly as they walked home together.


	14. Chapter 14

3 weeks later -

"Christian," Ana gasps as he entered her. It was 7 o clock in the morning but they'd been at it for nearly an hour now, never sated and always wanting more. The sunlight was burning through the window, a distant reminder of the outside world but they didn't care. They were in their own little cocoon in their warm bed and neither of them wanted to leave it. The bed slamed against the wall and he whispered the dirtiest things in her ear. Things that would make any normal woman blush but she loved it. They weren't a normal couple by any means. A normal couple wouldn't be living together whilst one of them was still technically married to another. A normal couple wouldn't be having sex and getting pregnant before saying 'I do'. There was nothing normal about them but they wouldn't have it any other way. They didn't think of the consequences, the didn't think of what people would say if they knew. They just let themselves be happy and that's what they were... unbelievably happy. He'd turned her into a lust fuelled predator and the pregnancy hormones were making things even more intense. Every movement sent a shiver down her spine. His hips moved relentlessly, powered on by her pleasure filled moans and the scratch of her nails as they penetrated the skin of his back leaving trails of fire. It was like he was trying to climb inside her, slamming faster and harder with every thrust and she was worried that the headboard would crack the wall with the force at which it was being hit.

"You're so wet baby, so wet for me, god I love you," Christian grunted, laying kisses on her neck. He moved her leg over his hip, opening her up to him even more and she nearly screams at the new angle. God he was deep. He could never get close enough to her. He would live inside this beautiful, loving woman if he could. He couldn't get enough of her lips; the way her eyes rolled back when he hit just the right spot inside her. The way her legs clamped around his hips as he sped up his pace, the same way they did around his head when he loved her with his mouth.

"It's so deep, Christian," she whimpered, dragging her nails down his back again, retracing her previous steps on his back muscles. He always had marks on his skin, like a roadmap, from where her nails had clawed at him in pleasure and he loved it. It was like a reminder; a tattoo embroidered on his skin of how much she loved him being inside her. He could feel her clenching around him and knew that she was nearly there. She was so warm and so tight around him it was pure heaven; he never wanted it to end.

"Keep going baby, keep going," he whispers, pushing into her harder and deeper with every thrust. She feels herself building, coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Jesus, oh god Christian!" with two more thrusts, she comes screaming his name and he follows shortly after, collapsing onto her overheated body and wrapping his strong arms around her. This was one of her favourite things to do in bed with him, aside the obvious. She loved to be wrapped in his arms and kiss every inch of his skin she could reach. This was where she felt the most safe; the most loved. His arms were her healing balm and his heart beating softly in her ears was the most calming sensation. He loved her mind, body and soul in this bed and she knew that she'd never take that for granted. She'd never take his kind and gentle nature for granted.

"You. are. insatiable," he whispered in her ear, accentuating each word with a kiss as they cuddled together in the warm bed. She giggled and cuddled even closer to him, breathing in his comforting scent and brushing a hand down his chest.

"You walked out in a towel looking all sexy and rugged, how could I resist?" she smiles, remembering how she practically jumped him the second she saw him. He really was too delicious for his own good, "besides, it's your fault for loving me so good," he smiled softly at her and leans in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you can't resist me, because I'm in constant need of you," Christian said. He leant down to place a kiss on her stomach as he did every morning and every night. Sometimes, they'd be sat together on the sofa or she'd be in his lap and he'd rub his hand over her stomach. Every single night, without fail, he'd fall asleep spooned up against her with one hand cupping her stomach. Protecting his son or daughter throughout the night. There was only a small bump there at the moment but it seemed to comfort him and she had to say, it comforted her as well. She sometimes found herself talking to her bump when she was alone as well. Simple things such as what she should wear for the day or what she wanted for breakfast. Gail told her it was perfectly normal to do so and also told her that she'd probably be having some strange cravings over the next couple of months. She hadn't understood at the time but, just a week after their talk, Ana had been craving pickles in vinegar. Christian had nearly gagged when he came home one evening and saw her sitting at the island in the kitchen with a plate full of pickles as she spoke to Gail. Safe to say, Taylor had been sent out on numerous pickle runs and Ana had been dipping them in all sorts of weird sauces trying to make the most satisfying combination. Pickles and honey was her favourite and she ate that for lunch most days.

"I just wish Gail would stop making comments," Christian chuckled.

Every morning when they'd gone downstairs after a night of loving each other, Gail had made a comment questioning how Ana could walk or asking if they got any sleep. In truth, they did have sex a lot. A few times a day at least but for them, it was never enough. They were addicted to each other, it was like a drug. They'd gone without each other for so long that they needed a constant reminder that they were together. Over the last three weeks, they'd gotten to know each other better. Ana had gotten to know Gail and Taylor a lot more as well as Grace and Elliot, they all got along very well. Grace was caring and loving towards Ana as though she was her own daughter, and Elliot, as Christian had suspected, practically drooled every time Ana walked into the room making Christian jealous. She had to laugh every time she caught him getting jealous at someone looking at her. It didn't matter who it was, she was his and he made everyone know it. Ana didn't mind, in fact she quite liked being claimed by him. That and she wanted to claim him as well, she'd seen the looks women gave him as he walked by. Of course she knew he was a gorgeous looking man and a naval hero at that but some were blatantly office. Only yesterday they'd been at Grace's home for dinner and Ana had felt the need to stake her claim on the father of her child.

 _Flashback_

 _"Lovely to see you both, Ana you're glowing!" Grace beamed as they walked through the door. Ana and Christian still hadn't told Grace about the baby yet and Ana had been wearing baggy clothes around the house so nobody who didn't already know could tell. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell her, they simply wanted to keep it between them for a little while to enjoy. Taylor and Gail knew and every so often she'd ask Ana how she was feeling and of course, there were the cravings, but other than that, they were in their own little bubble._

 _"Thank you Grace, I love your dress," Grace kissed Christians cheek and then put her arm around Ana, steering her into the dining room and whispering to her making her laugh. Christian rolled his eyes, of course his mother and girlfriend would automatically become best friends. Christian supposed it was inevitable. His mother had lost her only daughter at such a young age under such awful circumstances and had brought up a house full of boys. She loved her sons, that much was obvious. But she'd taken Ana under her wing as her daughter and it was plain to see that she was already smitten with her, expecting a wedding and babies as soon as possible. Ana was just so... sweet. She'd do anything for anyone, just a smile from her could brighten anyone's day and his mother seemed to love showing her embaressing photo's of Christian from when he was a young child much to his dismay. They'd even cooked together the other day. Christian knew that his mother was going to be over the moon when he told her that they were expecting a child. She probably would have preferred for them to marry first but they'd never been a religious family like some of the neighbors and he knew that Grace would love a little baby in the family to fuss over._

 _"Hey Christian!" Elliot shouted from the garden. Christian went out to him and saw his brother stroking the golden retriever which had knocked him off his feet more times than he cared to mention over the years. He was actually surprised that the nusense dog of the neighbourhood was still alive and kicking. It's fur was grubby and he looked a little thin but his tail was still wagging._

 _"Hey, what are you doing out here, is that fluffy?"_

 _"Yes, he just ran out here a while ago, hadn't seen him for ages and brought a ball so I thought I'd play catch with him, want to join?" Christian knelt down and petted 'fluffy'. The Smith family had been friends to the Greys for years and they had been like second family to the Christian after his sister had died._

 _"Christian!" he heard his name being called and saw Mr and Mrs Smith and their 20 year old daughter Gretchen coming over to them. He almost rolled his eyes and Elliot sniggered. Gretchin had never been able to even say a sentence in Christian presence. She just stood there and stared at him with her mouth wide open. It would have been flattering had it not been extremely obvious and uncomfortable._

 _"How are you? we're so glad you're back safe, sorry we haven't been around, we've just come back from a road trip," Mrs Smith hugged him tightly and Mr Smith gave him a firm handshake._

 _"Heard a lot of good things about you son, you're a hero of sorts now, I always knew you'd do great things." Mr Smith had always intimidated Christian so it was nice to hear something so kind from the older man._

 _"It's lovely to see both of you, and you too Gretchen," Christian nodded to her and she bit her lip and giggled. 'Nope, not even remotely attractive' Christian thought. The only person who could make biting a lip and giggling into foreplay was his sweet Anastasia. That was all she had to do to bring him to his knees, the hold she had over him was astounding._

 _"Melanie, Steven! I didn't know you were back, do you want to come over for dinner? there are spare places?" Grace shouted, coming over to them. Ana tagged along too, going over to pet the dog. Christian almost warned her about the dogs dirty fur and that it had a tendency to jump up out of nowhere and knock whoever was petting it over but refrained due to Mr and Mrs Smith standing there smiling at him. Grace walked over to Christian and put her arms around him from behind, giving him a hug._

 _"Sure," Mrs Smith looked at her husband for approval and he nodded, "we'd love to Grace, got to hear about the Captain's journey haven't we," Christian walked alongside Mr Smith until he reached Ana._

 _"Come on baby, dinner time," he smiled, reaching a hand down to help her up and pulling her into his arms. He wrapped an arms around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist. He kissed her hair as they walked inside._

 _"What do you say we get out of here soon after we've eaten and have a nice bath together? I don't think we've christened that yet," Christian whispered. Ana looked up at him and reached up to peck his cheek, "that sounds like a great idea Captain," they walked inside and found the rest of the family and the Smiths seated at the table._

 _"My oh my, has Christian got a girl," Mrs Smith asked, raising her eyebrows. He was always a stunning looking young man, and so kind. She could never understand how he hadn't setting down with anyone but then he went off to see. She always thought that maybe he and Gretchen might be together at some point but never the less she was very happy for him._

 _"Yes, Ana, this is Melanie and Steven Smith and their daughter Gretchen," Ana waved and they went to greet her, the only person who didn't was Gretchen, who looked like she'd swallowed a bee. She stared at Ana in envy._

 _Grace passed out the plates with Elliot's help and everyone started their dinner. Ana was sat next to Christian, their hands intertwined under the table and they were talking to each other when Ana felt like someone was trying to burn a hole in her skull. She turned to find Gretchen staring at her, almost monsterously._

 _"Hi, I don't think we got properly introduced, I'm Ana," she said politely._

 _"Gretchen," she answered shortly, her eyes never losing their intensity. Ana didn't know what else to say. She was a little frightened of this girl and wondered what she'd done to deserve to be glared at like that. She squeezed Christian's hand to gain a little strength and he ran his thumb along her knuckles, bringing her hand to his lips. It was amazing how much a simple action from her sea Captain could calm her down._

 _"What do you do now Gretchen? are you still working for the Bakers?" Christian asked. That got the attention of most of the table. Gretchen bit her lip and looked at Christian with dreamy eyes._

 _"Yes Christian," she answered. Ana looked at her in shock. Could she make it any more obvious that she fancied Christian._

 _"That's nice," he answered._

 _"You look handsome Christian, I mean you were before, but you look even more handsome now, if that's even possible," Gretchen bit her lip again and smirked. Ana looked around the table. The Smiths looked a little shocked at her daughters blatent display of flirting and Elliot was laughing his head off being told to stop it by his mother. Did this 'Gretchen' not see that Christian was very much taken?_

 _"Erm..." Christian cleared his throat awkwardly, "thank you,"_

 _Gretchen continued to stare at him and Christian looked down. Ana could tell he was trying not to laugh and anything could set him off at this point._

 _"Gretchen dear, try to wipe the drool off your chin whilst your looking at him," Mr Smith said and Christian lost it, he almost choked on his meal and Ana had to hit him on the back to stop him choking. Mr Smith and Elliot joined in on the laughter and soon Ana couldn't help but giggle too. Mrs Smith was still in shock and Grace was shaking her head at her sons._

 _"Gretchen honey, I can hear the dog barking, will you go and tie him up?" Mrs Smith asked. Gretchen practically ran from the room._

 _"I... I apologize Christian and Ana. I've always known she had a crush on you Christian but... frankly I'm shocked at the way she's acting," Ana felt jealous, how dare that girl starting flirting with her man as though she wasn't even there. Christian wanted her, he slept with her, he made love to her, he was holding her hand right now._

 _"Ignore her," Christian whispered._

 _"You're mine Christian Grey," she whispered back._

 _"All yours,"_

 _"mmm, I love you," she kissed him softly and he deepened it. Before long they got a little carried away until someone on the table cleared their throat._

 _"Do you two ever stop?" Elliot asked, receiving a smack on the head from his mother._

 _"Do you want me to give you a smack Lely?" Christian asked, willing his hard on to go back down. Ana wasn't helping by rubbing his thigh, dangerously close to his package. Elliot shut his mouth and Ana smirked, squeezing Christian's thigh once more and giggling when she heard his moan quietly._

 _"Fuck baby, you have to stop," Christian whispered._

 _"mine," Ana said, squeezing him once more before taking his hand in hers and lacing their finger together._

 _End of flashback_

They stayed in bed for a little longer and the Christian had to get up to go to the embassy. Apparently they were after some reports of casualties and lost naval soldiers. Ana tried to get him to stay in bed, wigginging against his hardening crotch and kissing him and that worked for a little while but eventually, Christian managed to roll out of bed and leave. She felt lonely without him so she decided to get dressed and go down to see Gail, after all it was nearly lunch time.

"Good morning Ana, or should I say good afternoon?" Gail smirked knowingly and Ana rolled her eyes. She knew not to take offence to Gail's jabs at their sex life now, it was all in good fun. In fact, her and Gail had become very good friends over the last couple of weeks. Gail was a little outspoken but she had a heart of pure gold and was the kindest woman that Ana had ever met, along with Grace. They'd talked a lot and Gail was very funny as well as knowledgable about all things pregnancy. Ana found it strange at first, Gail didn't have any children but knew everything there was to know about pregnancy but then she reminded Ana that she had actually been there as Grace's friend for most of Christian and Elliot's childhood as well as working as a nanny and housekeeper for a number of families in the neighbourhood. It was good having someone who knew what they were talking about with her during this journey. She didn't know anything and Christian, although he tried to learn things and be helpful, was just as clueless.

"Good afternoon Gail, I'm starving, have we got any Jam?" Ana asked, scouting around the cupboards.

"I bet your starving," Gail commented and Ana laughed. "But seriously, I don't think there is any jam left, Taylor is going to the market later on so I'll make him get some along with your daily order of pickles," Ana nodded, ignoring the jibe at her eating habits and trying to find something else to eat.

"Hi Ana, where's Christian?" Taylor asked, coming through the house in his muddy garden gear. It always made Ana laugh to see this big, strong man doing the gardening but after speaking to him, he informed her of how much he loved it and had specifically asked Christian if he could tend the gardens. Ana could easily agree that he did a fantastic job. The outside of the house was like a wonderland. Flowers of all different colours scattered all along the edge of the grass which was always trimmed and mowed.

"Hi Taylor, he's just gone to the embassy for a little while, they called him in," Taylor nodded his head, smiling at Gail and picking up his lunch. There was a knock on the door and Gail smoothed her hands down her skirt. She had been making soup and left it to simmer on the stove.

"I'll just go and see who that is," Ana nodded, trying to find something to eat whilst Gail went to the door. She found some bread and some ham so she started to make a sandwich, rubbing her small bump as she did so and humming to herself. She didn't even hear Gail's footsteps, too lost in her own little bubble.

"Ana, there's someone here to see you," Gail smiled, coming to the kitchen door. Ana's brows furrowed, she put down the knife she was using to cut the bread and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She stood shocked as she noticed who was at the door.

"Kate? Kate!" she ran to greet her friend who laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Steady on Ana, I'll fall over if you push me any harder," Kate said. Ana giggled and pulled back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your Captain sent for me, I thought he'd have told you, I got a private car and boat and everything, he wanted it to be a surprise," Ana gasped, could she love that man anymore?

"This is the best surprise ever!" Ana said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I think I've got a better one for you, but first, let's have a little catch up,"

They walked into the kitchen and greeted Gail who smiled at them.

"Gail this is Kate, my best friend from England, Kate this is Gail, don't believe anything she says," Ana said and Gail laughed.

"What shouldn't I believe?" Kate asked.

"That Ana and Christian are at it like rabbits," Gail deadpanned and Ana blushed beat red whilst Kate burst out laughing.

"Gail!" Ana complained, the woman was far too outspoken for her own good sometimes although, she had probably walked into that one.

"I knew that already Gail," Kate laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Gail asked.

"Starving actually,"

"Would you like a sandwich and some juice?"

"That would be perfect thank you," Kate smiled.

"Taylor! come and get our guests bags please!" Gail shouted, laughing when she heard her husband groan and mutter something about him feeling like a 'slave' sometimes.

"So where is that handsome scrumptious Captain of yours then?" Kate asked. Gail laughed and Ana rolled her eyes, only Kate would get away with a comment like that.

" _My_ Captain had to go down to the embassy, he'll be home soon, how long are you staying for?"

"Well, Christian said I could stay as long as I want, and I figured that it would be nice to move here permanently. There was nothing left for my in England, all the soldiers have been deployed back to their home lands and I don't have you anymore. I wanted an adventure and to find a new life so I kind of brought most of my house and he said you had a spare room or 10 spare rooms by the looks of it. I thought I'd stay here for a while, maybe try to find a man and find a job," Ana was so happy that her friend was here. Gail was great and Christian's family had been amazing but having Kate here made everything complete. She was the only thing she'd missed about England. The two of them chatted for a little while with Gail joining in whilst she did the dishes and washed the surfaces.

"Oh, before I forget, I have a surprise for you," Kate said, jumping up from her seat.

"I have some news for you too," Ana said.

"Just wait here for a moment, I'll be right back," Kate asked Taylor where he'd put her stuff and then went to grab her bag.

"You're friend is a little firecracker," Gail commented. Ana nodded.

"She's a little ... nuts, but her hearts in the right place, she'd got also got a big mouth so she'll fit right in around here," Ana said, raising an eyebrow at Gail who laughed. Kate came back down the stairs and she was holding some papers in her hands.

"A present," she handed Ana the papers and Ana looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What is it?"

"Open them," Ana turned over the first page and almost dropped them on the floor. She stared at the first page wide eyed.

 _Divorce settlement of Anastasia Rose Hyde and Jack Thomas Hyde._

"How... how did you...?" She was in shock. Utter, shock. It was too good to be true.

"How did I get him to sign?" Kate asked. Ana nodded.

"I got my flavour of the month to go around there and threaten him, he soon caved, no lawyer needed, I got him to file the paperwork and then I got your copy to bring with me, I said you didn't want anything from him, you just wanted out,"

"Kate.. I," Ana's eyes filled with tears, "thank you," Gail smiled at both of them and nodded her head at Kate.

"No problem Ana, I'd do anything for you," the two friends hugged and Ana wiped her eyes.

"So... what's your news?" Ana's hands were still shaking from the divorce papers. She was free, she was finally free. She was a divorced woman, no longer married to that despicable man.

"I'm pregnant," Ana said excitedly. Kate squeeled.

"No! Ana I'm so happy for you! how far gone are you?" Kate asked, staring at her stomach.

"11 weeks, give or take, you can't tell very much yet, I've just got a small bump but Dr Green says in the next week or two it will start to be a more noticeable, Only you, Gail and Taylor know so far, we're waiting to tell Christian's family,"

"Wow, that's amazing news, I'm going to be a godmother," she said dramatically.

"Hey! who says we'll pick you?" Ana laughed.

"You are going to pick me Anastasia Rose Steele, I deserve to be the godmother of what I can tell is going to be the most beautiful looking baby to ever be born,"

"Fine, you can be the godmother," Kate grinned and hugged Ana again. The front door opened and closed and Ana broke out into a smile. Even just hearing the door open and knowing he was home made her smile.

"Here comes Captain Hotstuff," Kate said and Ana elbowed her.

"Hey baby... oh hi Kate, so glad you made it," Christian smiled, going over to hug her.

"Good to see you too," Ana rolled her eyes as her friend hugged her man for a little too long.

"Hi baby," Christian said once Kate let go, walking over to her and giving her a soft kiss. She deepened it, moaning against him. She was addicted to his lips and it felt like forever since she'd kissed them even though it had been mere hours.

"Alright you two, I don't want to see how you made the baby," Kate said.

"I've got good news," Christian said, ignoring Kate for a moment, "the embassy just offered me a job, helping them with developments in the Pacific, I start next week,"

"That's great honey!" Ana kissed him again, ignoring Kate's eye roll, "I've got something exciting to tell you too," Ana let go of him.

"Look what Kate did," Ana pulled the papers from the counter and passed them to him, moulding their hands together and playing with his fingers as he read them.

"You're a single woman now, and all mine," he grinned leaning in to kiss her again. She giggled against his lips.

"Don't make me get the hose on you, Kate, are you sure you really want to stay here with these two? it gets worse," Gail warned and Kate laughed.

"Leave us alone Gail," Ana laughed, kissing him again and intertwining their fingers. Christian left the three women to catch up and went to see Taylor in the garden. He was watering the plants, singing to himself but stopped when he saw Christian coming towards him with a smile on his face. It was nice to see him so happy these days.

"You want to come with me into town?" Christian asked him.

"Sure, I need to go shopping anyway, Gail gave me a list," he nodded, "why do you need to go?"

"I need to find a ring," Christian smiled.

* * *

AN - So I finally finished exams which means I have plenty of time to finish this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to post again either tomorrow or Thursday.


	15. Chapter 15

1 week later

After heading into town with Taylor last week, Christian had failed to find a ring for his bride to be. He wanted something dazzling, something unique that would somehow put into words the immense love he felt towards her. Christian decided to go and visit his mother for some advise before trying once more. Taylor came with him once more as moral support. He had picked a ring for Gail once upon a time so although he didn't know much, he certainly knew more than Christian about buying the perfect ring. He pulled the truck outside her house and they went to knock on the door.

"Hello Taylor, hi son, I wasn't expecting you and Ana until tomorrow," Grace smiled, answering the door.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something,"

"Of course, what is it?" Grace beckoned them both inside.

"I want to get Ana a ring," Grace gasped, grabbing her sons hand.

"Really Christian? oh I'm so happy for you, we all love Ana," Christian smiled, nodding. His mother had welcomed Ana into the family with open arms and he couldn't be happier. He could only imagine what Jack's parents had been like if they produced such a despicable man as a son. Grace acted like a second mother to Ana. He'd never really asked about Ana's real mother, she never mentioned her; she never mentioned either of her parents actually and he didn't want to pry. He was curious but he was also sure that at some point she'd open up to him about her past before she met Jack. He wanted to know everything about her, the good and the bad, but he also didn't want to pressure her. He figured that when she was ready to talk to him, he would just sit and listen to her. They also hadn't told Christian's mother and brother the baby news yet. They'd been trying to think of the perfect way to tell them.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Why don't we just tell them?" Christian asked, cuddling Ana's warm naked body close to his. She rested against his chest, kissing it gently._

 _"How should we tell them? maybe we should wait until I have a bigger bump," Christian smoothed his hand over her only slightly rounded stomach. Somehow, he didn't think his little lady would show very much for at least a couple more weeks. She was too tiny._

 _"I'm so excited, it almost doesn't seem real, you being here with me now, carrying our child, being in love with me," Christian whispered. She looked at him, smiling at the wide grin gracing his face._

 _"I feel like it's all a dream too," Christian turned to face her, laying on his side. Ana copied him, moving her hands to his face and meeting his eyes; grey to blue._

 _"My mother thinks you walk on water," he smiled, his face vulnerable, "you've changed everything Ana. You've made my life so exciting, you make me so happy. One minute I was a lonely naval captain and now I'm an exited father to be, a man in love with a beautiful woman. You really are an angel," Ana blushed._

 _"You need to stop being so sweet," she whispered, climbing on top of him and grabbing his large member in her hand._

 _"Again?" he asked with eyebrows raised. She smirked and lifted herself up over her, sliding down and taking every inch of him inside her._

 _End of Flashback_

Grace agreed to help Christian find a ring. He didn't want just any ring, he wanted a special one, made just for Ana. Christian drove and Grace gave him instructions as to where to go whilst she chatted with Taylor.

"Here?" Christian asked incredulously, looking at the run down building his mother was pointing to. it wasn't exactly the kind of place he had in mind to buy his girl a ring from.

"Yes here, this is where your grandfather got your grandmothers ring made, they make beautiful rings," Grace took Christian's arm and the three of them walked into the shop. It looked like nobody had been in here... or left for atleast 50 years. The elderly man who was sitting behind the counter was fast asleep.

"Should we check for a pulse?" Christian asking jokingly, making Taylor laugh and his mother smack him up the side of the head.

"I think you ring the bell," she told him. He tapped the bell once and the old mans eyes popped open in disbelief.

"Hello? are you lost?" Christian had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"No, sir, I'm here to buy a ring for my girlfriend," Christian said.

"I know you," the old man looked a little closer at Christian, "You're that returning naval officer that everyone's been talking about, you were in the news. Pleasure to meet you, I'm former admiral George Mann, I fought in the first world war," Christian shook the mans hand.

"Pleasure to meet you,"

"What can I get for you then son? gold or silver? or would you like something a little more unique," George eyed him curiously.

"What do you have that's unique?" George told them to wait there for a moment and into a room at the back. He came back a moment later with a row of encrusted rings, each one encrusted with diamonds and uniquely patterned. One immediately caught Christian's eye.

"Can I have a look at that one?" he asked. The man handed over the ring to Christian, it was beautiful, gold with a line of diamonds going up to a large centre diamond.

"It's yellow gold and the diamond is 14K, it's handcrafted and one of only 4 in the world ever made,"

"Oh Christian it's beautiful," his mother gushed. He looked at Taylor who nodded his agreement, looking at the ring.

"It is very beautiful, I'll take it," Christian said. Ana was going to love it. It put a dent in his savings, but it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make to see Ana wear his ring.

He dropped his mother at home and then himself and Taylor went back to the house. Walking into the town house he called home, Christian smiled as he heard the laughter coming from the kitchen.

"There you two are," Ana said, walking towards him and giving him a kiss, "where have you been?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and he cupped her face.

"Somewhere secret getting a little surprise for you," he winked.

"What is it?" Ana jumped up and down excitedly.

"You'll know soon," he winked. She pouted and he kissed her lips again. They spent the rest of the day downstairs catching up, Gail and Taylor went out leaving Kate, Christian and Ana to have dinner together and talk. Ana sat in Christian's lap on the couch to eat her dinner as Kate made them laughing talking about some of her 'summer romances'. They headed up to bed quite late. Kate headed up first to take a bath and head to bed and Ana and Christian followed shortly after.

* * *

 _The next morning._

Ana had woke up in an awful mood. She'd woken up during the night being too hot and then too cold. Christian, as usual, had been in his favourite sleeping position, wrapped around her like a vine spooning her, with his leg between hers and his arms wrapped around her, one groping her boob and the other holding her only slightly raised stomach that housed their baby. She usually loved this position, relishing in the feel of his warm arms around her; but last night, it had been a cause of irritation and she'd considered waking him at one point to get him to roll over. He was like a furnace. She'd kick off the covers and unwraped Christians arm from around her when she got too hot and try to get back to sleep and then, when she got too cold again, she'd pull the covers up and bury herself against him. After tossing and turning all night, she'd woken up feeling grouchy and she had a headache. She couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up in a bad mood. That mood was made even worse when she realised that Christian wasn't even in bed with her. She reached out for him and all she felt was covers. It was strange, but their morning kiss and snuggle before getting up for the day when he had to go somewhere or they had something planned was a ritual for her; either that or morning sex if they didn't have anything to do and could just enjoy each other. So that, added to the list of her other annoyances, had put her in a pretty foul mood. She considered that it might be the baby hormones that had caused her mood swing, but right now, all she wanted to do was have a nice warm shower and go down for some fresh air, willing her headache to go away. She got out of bed and made it before going for a quick shower, waiting for the water to heat up. She threw on a dress and put her hair up in a bun before heading downstairs.

"Good morn...," Gail furrowed her brow, "are you alright dear?"

"Fine Gail," she snapped, putting her head in her hands. She felt too hot and sticky and now she felt sick. It was a warm day and for once in her life, she despised the sun. Why couldn't it be raining right now? Gail looked at her curiously but decided to leave her alone. She looked like she didn't want to speak to anyone.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Gail asked. Ana had woken up hungry, but now she was downstairs and in the kitchen, the last thing she wanted was food. She just wanted something to drink and to lie down.

"No thank you," she said. "Where's Christian?"

"Someone broke down outside the house earlier this morning, Christian went to help the young man fix his car and tow it to his brothers mechanic warehouse, he didn't want to wake you," Ana nodded.

"And Kate?"

"She went with Christian into town, she said she wanted to see if she could find a job so she went in the truck with him whilst they towed the car," Ana couldn't help get a little bit annoyed at the fact that Christian had left the house without even telling her.

"Gail, I feel a little tired I think I'm going to go and lie down again," Ana said, getting up from her seat in the kitchen and starting to walk upstairs towards the bedroom. She must have fallen asleep because she opened her eyes a little while later to find soft grey ones staring back at her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking handsome and smart, his hand on her stomach gently rubbing over the area.

"Hi," she whispered. Her head was pounding and she still felt a little sick but she was less tired now.

"Hi," he smiled softly at her, "Gail said you aren't feeling too good," Ana rolled her eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with her today. Why was she being so rude?

"I'm fine Christian," she said shortly. He seemed a little taken a back by her sharp reply and stopped his rubbing motion.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Christian I'm fine," she tried to muster up a smile but he saw right thought it and looked at her concerned.

"Ana..."

"Stop it Christian, I'm fine, I've just got a bit of headache but I feel better after sleeping,"

"Gail said you haven't eaten yet, come on, I'll make you something," on a usual day she would have joked about him cooking, taken his hand and skipped down to the kitchen with him. But today, that request didn't sit right with her.

"No, thank you, I'm not hungry," he seemed to have a thing about food and her eating or not eating in this particular case. She'd find him watching her eat or he'd make sure she had plently on her plate. She never questioned him on it; it never really bothered her too much until now.

"Ana, you need to eat,"

"No, I'm not hungry Christian,"

"Anastasia, please," she squared her eyes at the use of her full name.

"Christian I am not hungry!"

"Anastasia you are eating for two now, you need to eat or the baby is going to starve," she rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being.

"The baby won't starve because I don't want to eat one meal Christian,"

"Ana, come on, just eat something for me, anything, even just a piece of fruit," he pleaded.

"I will eat later, I promise, please, just let it go,"

"No, Ana, you need to eat,"

"And you need to stop telling me what to do," Christian sighed and let his hand drop from her stomach.

"What's wrong? honestly Ana what's the matter, talk to me baby?"

"Right now, you're the matter Christian," he looked at her for a moment and all he could see was irritation in her usually soft, kind, loving eyes. He knew he was getting nowhere with this conversation.

"Ok, I'll leave you for now, but you will eat later Ana, I won't let you not eat," he said.

"You can't make me eat Christian, that's not the way this works, it's my body and despite what you clearly think, I do care about our baby and if I thought that not eating ONE meal would affect him or her, I'd eat, but it won't and I'm not hungry," Christian sighed.

"Fine," he stood up.

"Fine," she retorted. He looked at her for a moment, trying to see even a glimpse of his Ana but all he could see was a hard shell of the beautiful woman he called his own.

"I'll see you later," he didn't get a reply, so he just decided to leave her, he shut the door, praying that she'd tell him what was wrong soon or she'd come out of this mood she was in. He couldn't help but wonder if it was something he'd done, or not done. But he couldn't think of anything. He wished she'd just tell him if it was him so he could apologize. He didn't want her to be mad at him but it was like she wanted to start an argument.

"You ok?" Gail asked as he walked into the kitchen looking lost in thought.

"Yeah, Erm... kind of, was Ana a little...?"

"Moody before? yes, but it's a hormone thing Christian, she'd pregnant and that's hard, she's been experiencing sickness and her hormones are all over the place. Just leave her for a little while, and then maybe later, bring her something to eat, she'll snap out of it," Christian nodded. "Where's Kate?" he laughed.

"My brother started flirting with her and she was lapping it up, they've gone for a walk," Gail nodded smiling. She felt sorry for Christian, he looked so lost. He had not clue what do to with himself because he was so worried about Ana and what could be wrong with her. It was just like when his sister was sick and he didn't know how to heal her. She placed her hand over his.

"It's fine Christian, just leave her for a little while,"

* * *

An hour later and Christian was pacing the kitchen. Gail had gone out with Taylor to one of their friends for a small get together, Christian had declined their offer of tagging along, knowing that Ana wouldn't want to go. He made her a bowl of fruit, hoping that it might be a nice piece offering. He'd been given a ton of fruit as well as chocolates and other gifts from people in the town on his return. He just wanted Ana to eat and talk to him. Maybe it was irrational, but his sister hadn't eaten much during her last few weeks and she just got weaker and weaker. Logically, he knew that had nothing to do with why Ana wasn't eating, but he was worried about her being hungry and how it might affect the baby. He gently pushed open the door and was expecting to see her lying down, asleep but instead she was reading one of his books in bed. She looked up when he came in, but didn't smile.

"Hi baby, I... Erm I made you some fruit, you don't have to eat it now but it's fresh and I thought it might be good since you don't feel too good and give the baby some vitamins," he said, cautiously walking towards the bed, wondering if she was going to say something back to him.

"Christian, it has been an hour, will you stop, I'm tired just leave me alone for a while," Christian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why did you just roll your eyes?" Ana demanded.

"Because frankly Ana, I'm getting sick of your attitude today. If you're in a mood then fine, but all I'm asking is that you eat and you won't even do that for me. I'm worrying, I'm worried about you and the baby and all your thinking about is starting an argument with me,"

"I'm not trying to start anything with you!"

"You are Ana, I'm trying to be patient but I just want to know that you've eaten and that you are well looked after,"

"And I appreciate that, I do, but right now, I'm not hungry,"

"Eat Ana," Christian said. He was tired of this now. He was trying being a good father to his unborn baby and look after his future bride but she wouldn't let him.

"No, stop telling me what to do," she pouted. She knew she was acting childish but now she was in the middle of arguing with her Captain she didn't think she could stop; the moody half of her brain had completely taken over and was targeted at Christian and his demands.

"I'm not 'telling you what to do' I've been asking you politely to eat and now I'm sick of it. It's not an unreasonable ask,"

"In my own time!" she yelled. His eyes were angry but he was trying not to raise his voice. "Is this how it's going to be now Christian? you telling me what to do? not letting me have a say? not letting me do anything I want to? You're acting like him! I've lived through that once, Christian and I don't need it again!" The second she said the words she regretted them. They stopped still for a moment, the look of hurt and disbelief on his face breaking her heart. How could she say something so nasty? Christian was nothing like Jack. Her Christian was kind and funny and he loved her; using Christian and Jack in the same sentence even seemed wrong. Christian had taken her away from a life of misery to one of happiness so why was she being so horrible to him today? All he was doing was asking her to eat so that her and the baby wouldn't go hungry, that's all he wanted. She hadn't eaten since last night and it had now gone lunchtime. Sure, his fears were a little irrational but now, because of something that could have so easily been solved, she'd gone way too far.

"Fine," he stormed towards her to take the bowl and reached for it but stopped in his tracks when he watched her flinch and move her hands to cover her face. Did she really think?... surely not. All the blood drained from his face. She couldn't possibly think that he was going to hit her? He looked at her shocked for a moment and she slowly moved her hands from her face, looking up at him slowly and gulping when she saw the look on his face. He couldn't look at her, he looked everywhere but at her so that she wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. How could she think that he was like Jack? was he really being that awful to her? maybe he shouldn't have been demanding that she do anything, but he was worried.

"I...I'm going to go," he whispered. The hurt in his voice made Ana's chest ache and her chin wobbled as she struggled not to cry. Her bad mood was gone and now replaced by guilt, hurt and remorse.

"Don't, please don't go Christian, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that, I promise you I didn't," he didn't say anything, he just brushed his fingers through his hair and tried to breath but it was becoming harder and harder. His chest was constricting and tears were forming in his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. Had he really turned into Jack in her eyes? His ears were pounding, his heart pummelling against his chest.

"I love you, please just..." she was crying now, but he couldn't see anything through his own tears; he couldn't hear anything through the pounding blood in his ears.

"I'm sorry Ana, I'll leave you in peace," his voice cracked and he walked out the room without another word, and almost broke down the second he left. He heard her calling his name and crying but he was distraught himself. He didn't know what to do. The mother of his child; his everything had just compared him to the monster she used to be married to and thought that he was going to hit her. The second part was the hardest to get to grips with. Not even to mention the fact that she was pregnant his child and thought that he could hurt her? He couldn't breath, he needed to leave. He walked down the stairs and out of the house without another word.

Ana didn't know how long she sat in bed for willing Christian to come back for; minutes? hours? but something told her he wouldn't be back for a while. She didn't know what she could do or say to make him realise that she hadn't meant what she said. She hadn't meant to flinch; it was out of habit. Of course she knew that her gentle Christian would never lay a finger on her. And comparing him to her ex husband who he'd helped her escape from; her ex husband who used to beat her black and blue, who used to bully her in front of his friends, who Christian had defended her against, was so wrong of her. She didn't even know where those words came from. Sure, Christian had been a little demanding but he was nowhere near Jack level of demanding and he was only asking her to eat because he was trying to look after her. He was always trying to look out for her and worrying about her. He loved her so much and she knew he'd walk through hell for her if she asked him to and she treated him like that. She felt awful. She heard the door open downstairs and her heart beat out of her chest at the prospect that it could be her boyfriend.

"Ana? Christian? Gail?" Kate shouted and Ana sighed.

"I'm in here," Ana said. Her voice was hoarse from crying. Kate walked up the stairs and into the open door of her and Christian's bedroom.

"What's happened?" she asked upon seeing Ana's tear stained face and Ana broke down crying, being pulled into her friends arms.

"I didn't mean to..."

"What didn't you mean to do?"

"Christian was... he was trying to get me to eat, he's always worried about the baby and I and thinks that me skipping one meal is going to do us harm. He was ordering me to eat something and I was getting tired of it, I just wanted to be on my own and I wasn't hungry. So, I told him he was ordering me around and basically compared him to Jack," Kate gasped, "I know Kate, god I know." she sighed, "and then, I could tell he was angry and hurt so when he came to grab the bowl of fruit he'd left, something in my warped mine told me I'd gone too far and he was going to h...hit me so I moved to protect myself,"

"Oh Ana," Kate said.

"You should have seen the look on his face Kate, he was distraught. I tried to keep him in the room with me but he didn't want to stay, I don't know where he's gone but I know he hates me," Ana sobbed.

"Oh Ana, he doesn't hate you. I need to ask you one thing though," Ana looked up at her friend.

"Has Christian ever hit you?" Ana shook her head vigorously, wide eyed.

"No, never, Kate and he never would, he treats me like a Queen, he's so gentle with me Kate and he'd never lay a finger on me, he loves me too much."

"Then why did you..."

"Because every other man that's been in my life has either physically and verbally abused me. I was arguing with Christian, something that I could never do before for fear of being knocked black and blue. I knew I'd gone way too far and for one fleeting moment, I thought he was going to do something but then... I remembered who he was. Christian makes me safe, he'd never hurt me, so I just felt stupid and guilty for making him think I did think that."

"What were you arguing about in the first place?"

"He was trying to get me to eat, he had been trying to all morning,"

"Well I agree with him then, you can't not eat Ana," Kate said and Ana sighed.

"I know, but I just wasn't hungry, I wanted to eat later on and he kept telling me to eat and after I told him to leave me to sleep, he came back an hour later with some fruit asking me again and then eventually demanding that I ate it after I kept arguing with him, and now he hates me," Kate nodded.

"He won't hate you Ana, I've never seen a man love a woman as much as Christian loves you. He's probably gone out to speak to Elliot, who, by the way, is hilarious, I'll have to tell you about my afternoon another time when you're less sad," Kate looked at her in sympathy. "Come on, get up and eat something Ana. I'm telling you to eat now, not Christian. You have a beautiful little baby inside you that needs food," Ana huffed but she knew that she was in no position to argue now.

She went downstairs with Kate who made her a sandwich and a glass of water. Ana had to admit that she still wasn't very hungry but after being reprimanded by both her boyfriend and her best friend, she knew she couldn't argue. She decided to stay downstairs and wait for Christian to come home. She got a book from his personal collection. He had a solid pile of war tales and adventure stories about the sea. She picked one called ' _The way to land'_ and settled onto the sofa to wait for him. After a few hours, the sky had darkened and Ana was starting to panic. Where was he? was he even coming home or was he too upset with her?

"Kate!" Ana called up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Ana could tell she'd just woken her friend from a nap.

"He's not home yet and I'm worried about him. Do you think he's ok? maybe I should go out and look for him,"

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you are going nowhere, especially not at night and in your condition. Christian would be even more annoyed if he thought I'd let you out whilst you're pregnant, all alone at night,"

"But Kate..." Ana whined.

"No, Ana, if he isn't home by nightfall then we'll worry, he'll come back, I'm sure of it,"

Ana didn't even have to wait a full hour. 20 minutes after she'd spoke to Kate, the door opened and a weary looking Christian entered the house. He hadn't seen her, he appeared to be lost in his own world of thought as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his coat.

"Christian?" she whispered. He jumped at her voice and turned to look at her. His face was expressionless.

"Hi,"

"Hi, where have you been?"

"I ran for a bit and then went to see my mom," Ana nodded. She hoped he hadn't told her what happened, she'd probably hate her too. Somehow though, she didn't think Christian would have told anyone what had happened.

"Will you come and sit down so we can talk?" she asked softly.

"Erm.. actually I'm pretty tired, I think I'm just going to..."

"Christian, please," Ana felt her eyes fill with tears. It was like he was pulling away from her and she hated it. Her heart ached for Christian's love. "Please, baby, let me explain, we can't go to bed not speaking," Christian sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat as far away from her as possible. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes but he was trying to protect himself.

"I... ,"she gulped, trying to think of what she wanted to say to him. She looked in his eyes; sad, hurt grey ones watching her cautiously and the dam broke. She loved him, she loved this man so much.

"I should never have said what I did before, never. You are nothing like Jack, nothing at all, in fact, I shouldn't even use the two of you in the same sentence. You've never made me feel anything other than safe and secure. You take care of me, you love me, you love our baby and you show me your devotion to us every single day. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I ever compared you to him. I'm sorry that I was arguing with you in the first place, I realise now that I was being childish not wanting to eat when all you were trying to do was look after me but in my mind, I saw it as you trying to control me. I know that you would never hit me Christian, ever. The reason I flinched was because, for one second in my mind, I thought I'd pushed you too far and I'm so used to being hit for virtually anything that instinctively, I needed to protect myself, but it wasn't because of you, it was out of habit. I'm sorry," Ana took a deep breath and wiped her face of tears as she waited for Christian to reply. He sighed and stood up. For a second, she thought he was going to walk away and her heart jolted in her chest, but instead, he moved towards her, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. She cuddled close to him, burying her face in his shoulder and he curled his arm around her, his hand brushing through her hair.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to control you, I just wanted you to eat and I was worried about you and our baby," he whispered, "I would never ever hit you Anastasia, never. No man has ever loved a woman like I love you and I couldn't ever raise my hand to you. You're pregant with my baby and I think that's what hurt most. You thought that I could hit you, the woman I adore, whilst you were pregnant. I need you to listen to me. You could hit me, call me every name under the sun but I'd still never retaliate, I'd never lay a finger on you, or the children you give me, you must know that," she nodded into his shoulder.

"I do, of course I do, I know you wouldn't," she whispered. "Are we ok now?"

"Did you eat?" he asked curiously and she burst out laughing. Peels of giggles erupted from her and he laughed too.

"Yes, I did, eat,"

"Good girl," She uncurled from around his body and stood up, holding her hand out to him. He took it and she led him to their bedroom. She was barely through the door when he shoved her gently against the wall and took her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips, grinding herself against him and winding her hands in his hair.

"I hate it when we argue Ana, hate it," Christian breathed between kisses as he unbuttoned her dress, his fingers moving faster than the speed of light down the small row keeping the dress together.

"Me too, I love you my sea captain," Ana's head fell back as he pulled her dress apart, letting it drop to the floor and undid her bra, taking a nipple in his mouth and then continuing his assault on the other. It was delicious. After not talking to each other for a while and the argument they were both emotionally charged and vulnerable. It was lust and love mixing together into a lethal cocktail of heat and hurt. He knelt down and pulled her wet underwear from her hips, staring at her wet lips with hunger in his eyes.

"Can I pleasure you Anastasia?"

"Yes... do anything," she whimpered, gasping as he moved her legs apart with his hand and layed delicate kisses along the inside of her thighs and then burying his face between her legs. It was so good, his tongue, his lips, the sharp scratch of his stubble.

"Christian," she panted, gripping his hair as he worked his tongue over her, writing his name again and again until she screamed out in ecstasy. He stood back up and kissed her, giving her only a moment to recover, that was all she needed.

"Take off your clothes," she panted, grabbing his shirt and trying to rip the material apart in desperation, "take off your trousers, get naked, I want to see and feel you," they both worked on removing his clothes, he unbuttoned his shirt and she worked on his trousers, letting them drop to the floor and reaching her hand inside his undershorts to grasp the thick hardness inside.

"I want this inside me,"

"Fuck, I can't wait any longer," he tore at the remaining buttons of his shirt, kicking off his pants and boxers before taking her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He lay her down and crawled between her legs, sinking deep within her immediately. Her back arch, sharp nails clawed at his back and her hips met his as he loved her. It was slow at first until neither of them could deal with the torturous pace and he started to pound inside her harder and faster until the only think she could say was his name, over and over again as she came. He followed shortly after with a roar of satisfaction, collapsing on top of her.

"Hi," he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Hi," she wrapped a strand of his hair around her finger. They lay skin on skin, eye to eye, toe to toe, this was all that mattered. They could fight, they could shout and say things they didn't mean. Anything could happen but as long as they could be together; as long as they could love each other, nothing else mattered. It was strange, but her argument with Christian had actually made her love him even more. The thought that she _could_ argue with him without the fear of being hurt. The fact that she _could_ express herself without fear, and the fact that he would forgive her even when she stepped out of line. She didn't have to be scared of speaking her mind and that made her feel even safer with him. She was finally safe after living for so long in fear, her baby was completely safe with this lovely man she called her own and she couldn't love him more than she did right now. He was gentle and kind and she couldn't believe that she'd gotten so lucky as to meet this man. To have him fall in love with her and love him in return, to make a baby with him who she knew would live a happy life in a happy family home.

"Can we forget today happened and move on?" he asked softly, his voice drained from the days events.

"Yes, of course, I'd love that," she smiled.

"And can we never, ever argue again?" Ana giggled at him, kissing his nose and stroking her hands down his stubbly cheeks.

"We can try to never, ever argue again but 60 years without an argument might be quite tough,"

"Yes, I forgot how stubborn you are," Christian said with a wink and Ana smacked him on the chest playfully.

"Ok, Ok," he held his hands up in surrender, "how about we consolidate our 'no arguments' pact with another round?" he rocked his hips against her, his reloaded member hard and big as ever.

"Mmm, yes please," he kissed her and sunk into her warmth once more for what was the start of a long and very passionate night.

* * *

AN - So, this chapter was a little angsty but I realised that Ana couldn't have lived with Jack for so long and not have some sort of after effect from it. What did you think?


	16. Chapter 16

4 weeks later

The last three weeks had been exhausting. Christian had been working long hours at the embassy helping the American government with military findings and records as well as helping to identify where ships went down in the sea and where battles where. He loved it; he felt like he was making a real difference because they'd already discovered two Germans boat in unchartered waters and captured both. His wage was good aswell; as a captain, he'd been given a decent wage and perks of the job, and he had his savings. But now that he had Ana and a baby on the way, he didn't want to ever be worrying about money, and this job was secure for him. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of Ana. They'd discovered that she'd developed a larger bump last week and he couldn't stop touching it. His child was resting in there.

 _Flashback_

 _Christian walked into the house and up the stairs ready to get out of his suit and into some comfy clothes. He said hello to Gail, Taylor and Kate, asking where Ana was._

 _"Upstairs, she was tired before," was the reply. He nodded and ran up the stairs to be with her. He saw her stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, her shirt pulled up and her hands on her stomach._

 _"Hey baby," he smiled. She turned around and beamed at him, reaching in for a kiss. She was so sweet._

 _"Hi, look, can you believe it?" she lifted her hands from her belly and he saw the medium sized bump for the first time. He could have sworn that when he left this morning her stomach was only slightly raised and now, it was like she swallowed a ball. Sure, it had been growing over the last few weeks but it had never been this size before. His eyes went wide and he went to stand behind her. They both watched in the mirror as he brought his hands to her belly, caressing the bump. She rested her hands over his and their eyes._

 _"Wow," he whispered._

 _"I know, it makes it all the more real, that's our child," Ana whispered back._

 _"Mmm, I love you and our little one,"_

 _"We love you too,"_

 _End of flashback_

Christian still hadn't had time to plan how he was going to propose to Ana. The ring was hidden in one of his shoes in his wardrobe. He wanted it to be perfect; he wanted her to remember it for the rest of her life. He smiled when he thought of his girl. She'd entered a stage in her pregnancy where she wanted sex all the time, even more than before and he loved it. He loved that fact that his once shy and conservative girl was so forward and demanding with what she wanted now in the bedroom. They had a healthy sex life anyway; the need and want for each other was a constant feature in their lives and he didn't think that would ever waver. She'd just become more bold in the few weeks as to what she wanted. According to Dr Green, this was a common feature in pregnant women, most experience it in the second trimester. Ana hadn't had bad morning sickness which was surprising but she had still been eating strange foods. Last night, for dinner, she wanted pickles as usual; not just pickles but pickles with peanut butter. He almost gagged watching her eat them until she scowled at him. And then she practically jumped him after they'd eaten. He thought back to the first morning of his job and felt himself getting hard.

 _Flashback_

 _"Why do you have to go," she pouted as he brushed his teeth and shaved in the bathroom. She was sat up in bed, the sheet pulled around her, watching him as he went about his morning rituals._

 _"It's my first day on the job, baby,"_

 _"I know, but I'm going to miss you,"_

 _"I'll miss you too," He walked out of the bathroom in only a towel and Ana licked her lips. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out his suits, a shirt, a pair of shiny black shoes and a tie._

 _"You're wearing a suit?" Ana asked excitedly, her eyes darkening a little._

 _"I have to, I've only got two suits," he eyed both suits._

 _"Wear the black one," Ana said. He looked up at her and smirked at the flush covering her face. He undid the towel and she watched him, barely blinking as he pulled on his boxer shorts and socks and then pulled on the shirt._

 _"Come here," she whispered. He came towards her and she buttoned up his shirt for him. He pulled up his suit trousers and did the belt whilst she tied his tie._

 _"Jesus," Ana breathed looking his up and down. He really was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and she found herself getting aroused just looking at him, "You look..." she bit her lip, "you look gorgeous,"_

 _"Thank you," he smiled and lifted his suit Jack from the hanger, pulling it over his shoulders. She stood up from the bed and pulled him down to kiss her, moaning into his mouth._

 _"Hurry home," she whispered against his lips. His erection was threatening to burst through his suit trousers at this point. And then, before he could leave, she dropped the duvet showing him her larger and more sensitive breasts; he was obsessed with them. Obsessed with kissing and touching them whilst she moaned beneath him._

 _"I will my love," he choked. She smiled at him and he kissed her again,"come on, I want to feed you before I go," She pulled on her nighty and robe and they walked downstairs, hand in hand._

 _End of flashback_

He turned to look at her as he got ready for the church service today. He rarely went, not a very religious man, however, this service was in rememberence of the fallen soldiers and sailors and he'd been asked to come along. She was looking at him with 'that look' again. The one she'd given him only an hour earlier when she climbed on top of him and rode him like a horse. She licked her lips _t_ _hese hormones are out of control_ she thought, wanting him again. It was his own fault for being so delicious all of the time, what was a girl to do?

"Are you going to get dressed anytime soon or are you just going to stare?" Christian asked with a smrik.

"I'm just enjoying the view," she licked her lips. He stalked towards her and lifted her into his arms. She squeeled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she was only wearing one of his old shirt.

"Put me down! Christian!" she giggled.

"Never," he laughed, throwing her down on the bed.

"we're going to be late for the Lord, Captain, if you keep up your shenanigans." she giggled as he climbed on top of her between her legs.

"The Lord can wait," he whispered, his face moving between her legs.

The church was beautiful, tall and modern. Christian had never been inside the church before but he had walked past it a number of times. His hand was being clutched tightly between two smaller ones as his little lady pulled him along. She was so excited. She looked stunning today and he'd told her more than once. She was wearing white with her beautiful brown tresses wavy, a stark contrast against her dress. Her beauty took his breath away on a daily basis but here and now, he'd never been so proud to have her on his arm, carrying his child as they remembered those who had fallen. He didn't care if they got stared at; he didn't care if the religious folk in town told them it was wrong for them to be having a child outside marriage, if they knew what the two of them had been through, if they knew what Ana had been through, they'd shut their mouths for sure. So he smiled, he smiled because he was happy, he smiled because Ana was with him and he smiled because he had a ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket for the last 3 weeks. His mother kept pestering him to propose but he was looking for the perfect moment to do so. He wanted it to be as special as possible, something they could tell their children about when they were grown up. So the ring had stayed in his pocket whilst he waited for the perfect moment to get down on one knee and make Ana his bride to be.

"I haven't been to church in so long, oh Christian look at the weather, could this be any more beautiful?" Ana held his upper arm with both of hers, looking around at the scenery the church had to offer. That was one thing Christian loved about Ana, she found everything exciting and wonderful. It was just in her nature to be sweet and lovely all of the time and he loved her for it. He loved her for being with him and supporting him at such a meaningful event.

"I know sweetheart, it's perfect," he replied. She squeezed his arm and leaned her head against him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. She couldn't even imagine how hard this must be for him, to have lost his friends and fellow soldiers in battle, to have watched them die and live to tell the tale. She needed him to know that she was there for him and loved him with all her heart and soul.

"I'm alright baby, I have you," he smiled, turning to look at her and she could see the emotion swimming in his eyes. She tugged him to a stop halfway down the driveway to the church and held both of his hands up to her lips, kissing them tenderly.

"It's ok to be sad Christian, you're such a brave, strong man and I am so proud of you for everything you've done. Some of these men we're celebrating and mourning today were your friends and I can't even imagine what that must feel like. I just need you to know that I'm here for you... we're here for you," she said, rubbing her growing bump over her dress, "and we love you more than anything," Christian nodded and felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Can... can we stay out here for a moment?" he asked. Ana felt her heart ache as she saw her Captain letting his guard down.

"Of course, the service doesn't start for 20 minutes, why don't we take a little walk?" Ana asked, linking their fingers together. He nodded and they set off around the court yard.

"It's strange," Christian started, "I can still see faces but I don't know their names. Men who I never even spoke to but who served with me at one point or another. On the ship, we were always around the same people, there were men that I had only managed to speak to once or twice when I was called in to meet my crew and they died under my watch... on my ship. I had close friends die right in front of me. One man, Luke, stood in front of me so that I wasn't pierced by a bullet when the enemy stormed the ship." Christian sighed looking into his girlfriends watery blue eyes, "the war may be over, but in my mind sometimes, I find myself back on that ship getting fired at. And the lost soldiers of the war; the lost crew from my ship, their last memory was a horrible one where as I get to live my life with you. I just feel lucky and saddened at the sacrifices these men made; that we were all willing to make for our country," Ana nodded, Christian pulled her tightly to his chest, breathing in her comforting scent and she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't say a word; she just offered him comfort and her love, hoping that it would be enough. He held her for a few moments and then pulled away, cupping her face in his large hands.

He took in every freckle, every sparkle in her sea blue eyes and he knew that no matter what happened in his life, no matter where his thoughts took him, she was his constant; his harbour in a storm.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I love you too,"

"Hey! love birds! come here we're going inside now!" they broke apart to see Gail, Taylor, Christian's mother, Elliot, who was the one who called them out, and Kate waiting for them. The women had a knowing look on their faces and as soon as the couple started towards them, Grace moved forward to wrap her arms around Christian.

"My sweet boy," she whispered.

"I love you mom," he kissed her cheek and she stroked his face. They'd told Grace the great news only a few days ago, or rather, she'd noticed Ana's bump when she'd gone to hug her. She'd screamed so loud that Christian was sure the vessels out at sea probably heard her. Since then, it's been nothing but babies and shopping.

"Right! come on, let's go," Ana linked her fingers with Christian again and watched as Kate and Elliot walked in front of them talking. They'd been seeing each other a lot and although they weren't 'official' yet, Kate said that they kissed for the first time the other night. It was sweet to see that Kate was taking her time in this relationship and they did seem to like each other a lot. The church was packed which meant that the family had to sit in different areas.

"Ana and I will go sit over there," Christian said to his mother and Gail, pointing to a gap near the front. Grace rubbed Ana's bump once, beaming from ear to ear and then left with the others. Ana and Christian looked around the church trying to find somewhere to sit, it seemed like the whole neighbourhood had come to witness the ceremony. They walked hand in hand and Ana couldn't help but notice the stares their presence induced. Jealous gazes from women, envious from men, she clutched Christians hand tighter trying to ignore them.

"Here baby, you go in first," Christian said, directing Ana to a pew. She took a seat next to an elderly lady and her husband. Christian sat down next to her, squeezing on the end and put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. The old lady looked at Ana's bump and Christian's hand stroking her shoulder but didn't say anything.

"Thank you all for turning out today to celebrate the lives and mourn the deaths of the fallen soldiers of the Great War," the priest said from the front, "we admire these men for their bravery and we thank them for their sacrifices. We know that they are now living in heaven whilst we miss them here on earth," After a few more minutes of talking, the priest stopped for a moment and a lady came up to light a candle for every soldier that had fallen from this town. There were 165 candles all together and Ana couldn't help but wonder how many of these men Christian knew personally, how many of them had served on his ship or been with him at training. She felt his hand shaking against her shoulder and leaned closer to him, resting against his shoulder and stroking his chest through his shirt hoping to bring him some respite. The lady started to say the names of the fallen men, lighting a candle for each of them. Ana hadn't even noticed that Christian was crying until he moved his hand up to his eyes to wipe away a tear. She looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her strong Captain crying. She moved his hand to her bump, hoping that it would bring him the comfort it usually did and he seemed to calm a little, She clutched her hand over his as they continued to listen to the names.

After the service, Christian went up to speak to the priest and pay his respects. Ana wanted to go with him but she could see that he needed to do it on his own. She walked over to where his family were waiting.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Grace asked, grabbing Ana's hand and squeezing it. She still couldn't believe that this wonderful girl had come into their lives. She made her son feel so happy and she was giving her a grandbaby. This woman was an angel.

"I'm fine thank you, just worried about him," Ana said, nodding towards her Captain as he stood staring at the candles with the priest.

"He'll be alright, tell him to come over later so I can give him a big hug, we're going to have a BBQ since the weather is so lovely," Grace said.

"That would be nice," Ana nodded.

"We're heading over there now, If you want to grab Christian you can come with us or..."

"I think he needs a few moments, I'll wait for him and see if he wants to come, I'm sure he will want to be around all of this family right now." Grace nodded. Ana hugged everyone, promising Kate a catch up later before slowly walking down the now vacated isle to her fiancé.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked softly, curling her arm around his waist. She noticed the priest stood beside him, also gazing at the candles. Christian nodded and pulled her against him.

"Reverend, this is my girlfriend Ana, baby, this is my good friend Reverend Walsh,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Ana smiled.

"And you too Ana, I will leave you two in peace, your mother has invited most of the neighbourhood to her BBQ later so I will see you there," the reverend patted Christian's back and smiled at Ana. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her obvious bump but he didn't look upon her in distain like she expected. He simply nodded his head at them and walked away.

"What are you thinking?" Ana asked once they were alone.

"I don't know, I guess I'm wondering if these men had families and friends and how much they are probably missing them. I didn't imagine it before but now that I have you and our little one, I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. Some of these men left loved ones, maybe their wives and children," Ana nodded.

"They were very brave," Christian sighed agreeing with her words.

"Come on baby, I have something to show you," Christian took Ana's hand, walking them out of the church and around the court yard they had walked through just hours ago. He walked them along a path and down into a meadow. The sun made the grass glimmer and the gentle breeze made goose bumps rise on her arms. Christian let go of her hand and turned her to face him; face to face.

"Today clarified things for me, cemented things I already knew in my mind and intensified my thoughts and feelings. No matter how bleak things seem, no matter how down I feel, you lift me up and make me feel like I could fly. You make my heart beat Ana, you make me want to take my next breath, you are and will forever be my everything. When I was at sea and I left you, all I thought about was getting back to you. It made me fight harder so that I could come back and see you. All I could see was your beautiful face; I closed my eyes and there you were, supporting and loving me. I can't survive without you, I never will be able to and you giving me the precious gift of a child is more than I deserve. I just thank the lord that you offered you offered me a place to stay all those months ago," Ana was in floods of tears by this point. The intensity of his stare was making her melt and her hands were shaking. The moment he got down on one knee, her hands jumped to her mouth in shock and she started to sob loudly. It was perfect, everything was perfect. The scenery, the moment, the emotion.

"I'll never love anyone like I love you. I'll always try my hardest to make you happy, I'll be there to support you, raise our family, wake up each morning with you. I'll do anything for you Ana, I'll worship at your feet for the rest of our lives, I'll love you so fiercely that you will never know what it's like not to be loved. I'll love the children you give me just as much. I'm nothing without you Ana, a shadow of a man and I want you forever. Will you marry me?" He pulled a small box from his trousers and Ana's knees gave way making her fall onto the grass. Christian knelt in front of her, eye to eye, and showed her the ring. She didn't look at it though, her watery gaze never leaving grey orbs full of love.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes, of course I'll marry you, yes, yes, yes," Christian lifted her into his arms, twirling her around. She giggled, clutching him, her cheeks covered in tears though she'd never been happier than in that moment. He put her down and she reached her hands up to cup his face, wide smiles on both of their faces. He took her right hand in his, bringing it to his lips and then sliding the ring on. She looked down at it as the diamond sparkled in the sun. The ring was beautiful but this man was all she could think of in that moment; her fiancé.

"I love you, so much, I just... I can't believe how lucky I am to have you," Ana cried, crawling into his lap.

"I'm the lucky one baby,"

He kissed her, a soft sweet kiss that made her insides curl, and it wasn't enough. Soon she was grinding in his lap against his hard erection as their tongues duelled.

"We have to stop," Christian panted, moving his lips from hers and holding her steady.

"No, I want you," she was wet for him; so unbearably aroused for the man in front of her. He made her this way, he made her want to fly and she needed him, desperately. The ring, his proposal, the love she had for him. It was a lethal cocktail of longing and she needed him. Now. She couldn't wait.

"We're outside Ana, outside a church I may add," Christian chuckled. Ana pouted and he laughed harder.

"I know somewhere we can go," he smirked, standing up and then holding out his hand to her to pull her up. The giggled and laughed as they walked along the field and around the path. They walked through some trees until they came to a treehouse with a ladder in front of it.

"I made it when I was younger, I was a good builder for an 8 year old and my granddad was amazing, Elliot was awful," he pulled her hand and helped her up the short ladder into the small wooden hut. The wood was a little tarnished and the inside a little damp but it was still in pretty good shape.

"Elliot still comes up here sometimes, his makes sure that its neat and tidy."

"Now, where were we," Christian said, moving Ana until she lay in front of him, her dress reaching the top of her thighs, hair spread out over the wooden flooring and a twinkle in her eye. She was stunning; a goddess. She bit her lip as she looked at him. He was so handsome and made her want to do wicked things. Her skin prickled in anticipation.

"What do you want Ana?" he wanted her to take charge. She usually liked for him to take the lead in their love making. She liked to have him in control and trusted him to make her feel unbelievable pleasure, which he always did. But occasionally, he liked for her to take charge and tell him, in detail, what she wanted him to do. She'd gained more and more confidence in doing things like that since she'd been with him. He never made her feel uncomfortable, never made her feel embarrassed, he just looked at her with pure, unadulterated lust.

"Lift my dress around my hips," she whispered. If you'd told her a year ago that she'd be encouraging a man she wasn't married to; whose baby she was having, to make love to her in a treehouse near a church, she'd have flushed bright red and brush it off. She'd been a married housewife, a war torn housewife and Conservative in her views of what she thought women should and shouldn't do. She should tell him to stop, they could go back home to bed and unleash their love for eachother in comfort but she couldn't stop. She loved this man and he loved her. It was the most natural and beautiful thing in the world and she couldn't wait. He looked at her and licked his lips, moving his hands to the hem of her dress and lifting the fabric upwards. Her pale blue underwear was saturated with arousal.

"Spread your legs wide for me baby, let me see you," he said. She did as he asked, allowing him to see the place only he was allowed to touch. He looked at her and kissed each of her knees.

"Can I take your panties from you?" She nodded, biting her lip, too aroused to speak. The air crackled around them. He moved his hands to the material on her hips and slowly slid them down her thighs and off her feet until they lay on the floor. His gaze shifted between her legs again and he felt a jolt of arousal spread through him at the sight of her dripping wet for him.

"Spread your legs again, baby," he said, moving between her thighs when she spread them for him. He ran a finger through her folds and moaned.

"mine," he whispered.

"yours, all yours," she moaned, "please Christian, touch me,"

He pushed two fingers inside of her and she moaned as he pumped them in and out. His other hand moved to the buttons on the front of her dress. He needed to see her naked, only his ring on her finger to cover her. He needed to see her bump; his child growing in her stomach. She was his; completely his. He undid the buttons slowly whilst continuing the ministrations on her aching sex. She was moaning his name and thrashing her hips against his fingers. He undid the last button on her dress and the material fell apart revealing her breasts, begging for his touch. He slid a hand around first one and then the other, his thumb brushing her sensitive bud as she clenched around his fingers, moaning his name in ecstasy. He moved his fingers from her soaking heat, sucking her essence off. Her eyes glazed over as she watched him, she was on finger for him. He started to crawl on top of him but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Sit up," she demanded. He looked at her wide eyed and then gave her a knowing smile. He did as she asked.

"Unbutton your shirt slowly," she whispered. He did as she asked, moving his hands to the top button of his shirt and undoing them one by one. She felt daring, confident and wicked. She watched Christian taking his clothes off with glazed eyes and moved her fingers back where his hand just stroked her, circling the apex of her legs and then stroking a finger down her slit. Christian fumbled with his buttons as he watched her, his eyes and brain not straying from the image of her pleasuring herself. Could he love her anymore than he did right now?

"mmm, keep going," he looked up and noticed that she was looking at him with lust in her eyes whilst touching herself. She was thinking about him.

He pulled the rest of his shirt apart and dropped it to the floor.

"Take off your trousers," was the next request. He complied, throwing his shoes into the corner and pulling off his belt. His pants fell to the ground.

"Put your hand inside your underpants and touch yourself, rub yourself like I do," Christian gulped at the request. Who was this woman? he dropped his underwear and Ana moaned at the sight of his massive erection, adding another finger. He fisted his cock in his hand and rubbed himself as he watched her. It was heady, it was hot, it was so erotic. The air around them burned with longing and desire as though they were the only two people in the world.

"I can't... I need you," Ana moaned, moving her fingers and reaching for him. He didn't need to be asked twice. He pushed her legs further apart and plunged inside her hot core, moaning at the feeling of her clenching around him. They were both already at the edge.

"I'm close, oh god Christian," Ana dug her nails into his back, moaning and panting as he pounded into her hard and fast. It was so deep that she could feel him in her throat.

"Let go Ana, let go," Christian groaned and she did, her lips flying off the floor and screaming his name. He followed shortly after, roaring in pleasure and then collapsing on top of her.

"Mmm, that was a good way to celebrate," Christian panted and Ana giggled.

"Yes, but I think we should leave this part out when your family ask what the proposal was like later on," Christian chuckled and nodded.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, forever,"

* * *

 ** _3 months later_**

This was it. Her wedding day. She was wearing a floral dress that just about covered her bump and Kate was fixing her hair. She couldn't help but think of that last time she'd been in this position. Her 1st wedding day with the monster that kept her captive for so long. The difference in her feelings then and her feelings today were astounding. She was almost jumping about in happiness. She'd hardly slept the night before, although that was mainly because she didn't have Christian beside her, holding her. It was tradition for the bride and the groom not to see each other the night before the wedding. She stifled a giggle as she thought about the fuss Christian made when his mother had told him that information. Grace almost had to pry Christian off her. She couldn't wait to see him. The love of her life, her everything, waiting for her at the end of an isle that would symbolise the rest of their lives.

"Right, there, I think we're done," Ana opened her eyes to see the creation that Kate had made. She'd done an amazing job.

"I love it Kate," she smiled, "thank you,"

"What are best friends for?" Ana turned around on the stool and looked at her friend.

"Nervous?" Kate asked but Ana shook her head.

"No, not at all, not this time," Ana smiled softly, "I'm so excited,"

"You should be Ana, you picked the perfect man. Hopefully soon I'll be walking down the isle with his brother if he ever asks me," Kate rolled her eyes. Kate and Elliot had finally declared their love for each other the night that Christian had proposed to Ana. Kate had never been in love before and it turned out that Elliot hadn't either.

"I'm sure he will, you know he loves you," Kate nodded.

"Right, enough about me, have you got everything? something old, something now, something borrowed, something blue?" Ana giggled.

"Yes, I have everything," Ana said.

"Let's get you wed to your baby daddy then,"

Ana had no one to give her away, so she'd done the only thing that she felt was right in the circumstances. She asked Taylor. He was more than delighted. He'd pulled her into a hug and told her it would be an honour. She knew then that she'd truly found a family here. She no longer just had Kate, Christian and their little one but Gail and Taylor and Christian's family. She had everything she'd ever dreamed of and it was all thanks to one man. Her captain.

"You ready?" Taylor asked as the music played inside the hall. They decided not to have it in a church. Ana didn't want another Church wedding, especially considering the fact that she was very obviously pregnant. Her and Christian had decided to just invite their immediate family to their special day.

"I'm so ready," she smiled.

"Let's go then," the doors opened and the first thing that caught her eye; the only thing that caught her eye, was her handsome captain all dressed up in his naval uniform and looking at her with such adoration. She couldn't see anything else; he was her world. His breath caught when he saw her. She was a stunning creature. Her dress was beautiful and her bump that housed their child could just be seen through the billowing fabric. This was the happiest day of his life.

As soon as she reached him, he grabbed both of her hands in his and brought them to his lips.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," her eyes were watering already and he brushed his thumbs at her cheeks to catch her tears.

"We are gathered here today..." the reverend spoke but she barely heard her. She just stared at the grey eyes that held her future, the same eyes that she'd fallen in love with all those months ago. She squeezed his hands tightly when it was his turn to speak.

"I, Christian Trevalyan Grey, take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Tears welled in his eyes as he said the words. She was his everything and now she was here, on their wedding day, loving him despite his faults; loving him despite her past. They could get through anything as long as they were together.

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take you, Christian Trevalyan Grey, to be my lawfully wedded husband," she giggled as she said the word and he smiled at her, "to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Christian's held Ana's face gently between his hands, stroking her cheek and then leaning in to kiss her. It was short and sweet and everything that they needed to consolidate that this was indeed real. They were now husband and wife; forever. They'd been through so much; more than any normal couple but they had gotten through it and come out even stronger. If anything, the circumstances of their first meeting had cemented an unbreakable bond between them; that Christian would also protect and look after his bride.

Ana gave birth to a beautiful baby boy; Theodore Elliot Grey and he was every piece his father from the grey eyes to the coiled copper hair. Kate and Elliot married in the spring and they bought a little cottage in the outskirts of town where Elliot now fixed motor cars. Ana and Christian's family grew and they had two more children. Another boy called Matthew and a girl named Phoebe who had her father wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born. Everything was perfect.

One afternoon, Ana and Christian were sat outside their beautiful town house watching the day go by. Baby Phoebe was in her mothers lap and Christian was teaching Teddy how to swim as his little brother toddled around trying to copy them.

"Hey baby, you seem a little lost," Christian said as he came and sat next to his wife with his son in his arms. Ana smiled at him, taking his hand in one of hers.

"I'm not lost, I'm just so glad I found you, I love you,"

"I love you too sweetheart, and our family." She smiled at him. "I'll always be grateful that you let me into your home and gave me a place to stay," he leaned in to kiss her lips and stroke his sleeping daughters cheek. _Life was bliss._

 _The end_

* * *

 ** _Jack POV_** _(day Ana left)_

 _She's left me. That bitch actually left me. Walking home from work I expected her to be home. She always comes home. I want to teach her a lesson. Walking through the door, the house is still in the same state I left it. She would have cleaned up if she was here._

 _"Anastasia!" I yell, hanging up my coat. I'm so mad at her I could spit fire. She doesn't reply. There's no one in the house. I start to walk into the kitchen when something catches my eye. A piece of paper. I pick it up and even in my drunken state I can still see the words. Divorce. Divorce? where the hell is she? anger blinds me. She want to divorce me for that captain?! I let him in my home, let him eat my food and this is how he repays me? by fucking my wife and making her leave me? I storm out of the house and over to Kate's house. She'll know where she is and if she won't tell me, my right fist will make her. I pound on the door and nobody answers. The shades are drawn and no lights are on. What do I do now? I go to the pub as I always do. A few of my friends are waiting for me._

 _"Jack," Jose says as I come in, "Ethan said he saw your Ana getting into the Captain's car today, she was smiling and carrying her belongings," I sighed. She really had gone. I will never give her a divorce though. I will go one day and find her and take her back as mine. She was always mine and will always be mine. My good little house wife._

 ** _Jack POV_** _(day he signed divorce letter)_

 _There are bottles everywhere, the house is covered in them. I need Anastasia to come and tidy up in here, I can barely walk to the door. The banging has been going on for a few minutes now, I really need to see who that is. Maybe it's Ana coming to make it up to me. Maybe she's realised that the Captain can't give her what I can._

 _I open the door and I'm met by a soldier, atleast 6 foot tall and scowling at me and Kate Kavanagh who has always hated me. What a nice way to wake up._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask her. The sunlight is blinding me._

 _"Get out of my way Jack, we've got some things for you to sign," Kate shoves past me nearly knocking me over, and the soldier grabs my arm and pulls me into my own sitting room. What is going on here?_

 _"This is my house, get out!" I shout but it's making my head hurt. I need another beer._

 _"Shut up," the soldier says, shoving me down on the couch._

 _"Sign them," Kate says, shoving sheets of paper in front of me. I read the first line 'Divorce settlement of Jack Thomas Hyde and Anastasia Rose Hyde.'_

 _"She's coming back to me Katherine, I don't need to sign anything," I growl. Kate laughs loudly and then glares at me. I hate her._

 _"Oh Jack," she laughs, "you'll never see her ever again. I don't think you even realise how happy Christian makes her. I don't think you quite know how much she loves him. She's never ever coming back to you. Why would she want a disgusting drunk who abuses her when she can have a handsome naval hero who treats her like Queen?" she's lying. She will come back to me, I know she will._

 _"You're lying, she will come back,"_

 _"You're deluded Jack, completely deluded," I get angry. Very angry._

 _"Don't speak to me like that you little..." I stand up, ready to lunge at her but I'm pushed to my knees by her soldier friend. I forgot her was even here._

 _"Sign them Jack, let Ana be happy,"_

 _"I will never sign those papers, she will never be free of me," I growl. Kate sighs._

 _"Danny," she says, looking at the soldier. He grabs he around the neck and pins me to the floor._

 _"You are going to sign them. Do you know what we do to people like you in the army? wife beaters? drunks? you wouldn't survive the night," he tightens his grips, "now, here's a pen, sign them or I'll kill you," I'm pulled up and thrown in front of the table and given a pen. I can't do it. I can't physically do it. If I sign these papers, she will never come back to me._

 _"I can't..." I say softly._

 _"You will," Danny says punching me hard across the face. My face is throbbing and I can feel blood._

 _"Every minute longer I have to spend here, you will receive a harder punch," Danny says, rolling up his sleeve. Kate is glaring at me, daring me not to sign. I have no choice. I have no way of retaliating. I have to sign. I sign the three pages that need to be signed and Kate snatches it from the table before I can do anything else. Danny gives me another punch which sends me to the floor._

 _"I don't know how you look in the mirror," Kate says. Before they both walk out of the house. I stand up, almost falling over in the process. I walk to the bathroom and clean my face. There's a mirror in front of me. My appearance frightens me. What have I got left now? I have a house that's a tip, I have 'friends' who aren't even here right now helping me. I've lost her, I've really lost her. I need her now. I need her to come home to me. Maybe I could have treated her better. But she's gone, she's left me to be with a better man and now I have nothing._

* * *

AN - Thank you for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story. The end bit in Jack's POV was requested and I thought that seeing him miserable was a great way to bring a HEA. I have a few plots swirling around in my head at the moment for new stories, one in particular I'm very tempted to start writing so I hope to see you soon with a new story :)


End file.
